Konoha Academy
by HotCheeto21
Summary: Naruto and friends attend the private high school, Konoha Academy. They balance difficult moments of death, corporate corruption, and family secrets with love, friendship, and soccer. Warning: M for language, character death, and sexual content. Contains SasuSaku, NaruHina, and other pairings. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Innocence

Chapter 1

The First Day

Ino stood in the middle of Hinata's room twirling around in her new Konoha Academy High School uniform. Her plaid, ruffled mini skirt twirled in the air per half spin and her long blonde ponytail whips in sync along with her solid black necktie. Sakura and Hinata stare at Ino with little interest. Sakura lazily lies down on Hinata's bed with her head hanging upside down letting her long pink hair fall to the floor. Her green eyes remain open thanks to gravity. Hinata sits up straight next to Sakura. Her long black hair falls down her back and over her large breasts. Hinata's lavender eyes rest upon Ino as Ino twirls her way towards Hinata's full length mirror stopping in front of it to look at her soon to be high school self.

"Ladies, what do you think?" Ino asks while posing in front of the mirror. "Do I look mature? Classy? Filled out in all the right places?"

"You look pretty, Ino." Squeeks Hinata.

"What Hinata says." Sakura mutters.

"Yeah, but do I look pretty enough for Sasuke?"

"I don't feel comfortable answering that." Says Sakura. Ino crosses to Sakura and looms over her head. Startled, Sakura gets up and sits crisscrossed.

"Am I not your best friend?"

"You are."

"Then why can't you give me a proper answer?"

"You know why." Sakura looks off to the side in embarrassment.

"I'd give you a proper answer. Because you're my friend. My best friend. Remember what we said? Regardless who gets Sasuke –"

"If either of us gets Sasuke. "

"When one of us gets Sasuke, it wouldn't destroy our friendship so long as we both play fairly!" Ino readjusts her stance. "Now am I pretty enough to date Sasuke?!"

"You're always pretty though, Ino!"

"Aw! Sakura!" Ino tackles Sakura landing on Hinata's bed. Hinata giggles at the spectacle. She's lost count of how many times her friends have gone through this back and forth routine.

"What about you Hinata?" asks Ino, facing Hinata but still lying on top of Sakura.

"Wha-what about me?" Ino jumps off Sakura and repositions her twirls.

"Do I look like a sophisticated, mature high school student?"

"You look pretty Ino."

"I need more feedback than that!" pouts Ino. "Ladies, I can't believe you're not taking this seriously! Tomorrow is the first day of our high school lives, the beginning of our lives! Our first impressions will either make or break us, and I for one am not going to let that happen to me or my girls! Starting with Hinata! I'll make you so Naruto would rather die than not go out with you!"

"I-ino!" Hinata blushes bright red. Ino grabs Hinata's hands and yanks her off the bed when a loud knock echoes from the door."

"Will the three of you keep it down!" Neji's voice's muffled by the door.

"You can come in, Neji!" yells Hinata. Hinata's older cousin, Neji, opens the door and leans on the frame.

"You three realize that school starts tomorrow?" Neji leans on the doorframe squishing his elbow-length brown hair. Similar lavender eyes as Hinata pierces out at the three girls.

"Duh!" mocks Ino. Her jaw hangs down and sticks out her tongue while crossing her eyes.

"Then shut up! It's past midnight."

"Oh shit! I need my beauty rest!" yells Ino.

"We'll keep it down, Neji." Hinata responds politely.

"Good." The word slithers out of Neji's mouth with disdain. "I don't understand why you insist on having these annual sleepovers every 'God damn year!" Neji turns around slamming the door behind him.

"How are the two of you related?" asks Sakura. "He's such an asshole!"

"Well they do look alike." Replies Ino. "Same eyes and hair. Hell, they're even more identical than most cousins. Since your dads were identical twins, right Hinata?"

"I-I guess." Mutters Hinata.

"I guess Uncle Hiashi's the good twin since Hinata and Hanabi are so nice. That makes Neji's dad the evil twin that spawned Neji the Douche."

"Ino, that's not how genetics work. Identical twins have an exact genetic makeup, but the expression of those genes are predicted based on their environment. Similarly, a person's environment –"

"La la la la la! I don't have to think until tomorrow! Let's go to sleep now!" Ino jumps into her sleeping bag and pulls it over her face. Sakura also jumps down from bed and snuggles into her sleeping bag as Hinata walks over to switch the lights off. Hinata giggles to herself at her friend's interactions before the room goes completely dark.

* * *

It's 7:30am as Sasuke walks around Konoha coming back from school. He was called to school an hour early to prepare the logistics of his speech for the incoming freshman class as the graduating student with the highest GPA from the middle school of Konoha Academy. His preparations mostly entailed when he'll walk on stage, how he'll walk on stage, how he'll walk down stage, and did not require the hour preparation it originally slotted. He and Dean Nara finished their prep around 7:20am leaving Sasuke bored. Whatever Sasuke decides to do, he does not want to spend the rest of his god early morning at school. That is how Sasuke decided to walk to his best friend's apartment, who lives a convenient 15 minutes away from the high school campus.

Sasuke arrives at Naruto's front door around 7:35am. He picks up the spare key hidden in the outside toad decoration and lets himself in. Sasuke hears a pan sizzling from the kitchen area. He walks farther in the apartment and sees Jaraiya, Naruto's guardian, with his back turned facing the stove. Jaraiya's long gray hair hangs down his back in a slacked ponytail. Jaraiya turns his head towards the noise.

"Sasuke! Good morning! What are you doing here so early?" Sasuke moves towards the kitchen table and sets his school bag down.

"Morning, Uncle. I'm here to make sure Dope didn't oversleep on his first day of school."

"School starts today? Isn't it still pretty early?"

"I was around the area."

"I think Naruto's still asleep."

"Figures."

Sasuke walks off to Naruto's room. He opens the door and sees Naruto spread across the bed in a limp, star-like position; his mouth hangs open wide with loud snoring noises and a trail of drool gysering out. The room's littered with dirty laundry. The trash can overflows with empty chip bags and instant ramen bowls. More empty instant ramen bowls pile up on Naruto's supposed desk. The walls are covered with posters of famous international soccer players like Messy and Ronaldo. Resting along the back of his desk chair seems to be Naruto's uniform, meaning that he must have prepped it the night before, surprisingly. Resting on the side of Naruto's bed is Naruto's school bag, which, also seems ready to go?

Without hesitation, Sasuke kicks Naruto straight in the face.

"Ouch!" Naruto jumps into a sitting position, more confused than angry as to what just happened. He rubs his face and looks around the room until he sees Sasuke. "Hey Chicken Butt Hair. Whatcha doin?"

"Do you remember what today is?"

Still half asleep, Naruto wearily responds to Sasuke's question. "Happy birthday?"

"It's not my birthday." Sasuke's voice sounds more and more annoyed.

After about five seconds of activity, Naruto's light blue eyes become refilled with life. A large grin spreads across his face when the realization dawns upon him. "Yahoo!" Naruto jumps out of bed scurrying to get his things and lunges toward the bathroom.

"You have five minutes!"

"Plenty of time!"

"Idiot." Sasuke mutters under his breath.

"Don't worry Sasuke!" Naruto's blonde spiky head pokes into his room. A tooth brush sticking out of his mouth and toothpaste foam dripping down. "I wouldn't want to be late for the first day of high school!"

* * *

The girls and Neji left the Hyuga mansion around 7:30am to give them enough time to both get to school and check their classroom assignments. The girls only walked a few steps out the gate when Neji spoke up.

"Hinata, a moment, please." The girls turned around and looked at Neji. "Now that you're attending my school, again, the block and a half radius applies."

"I figured." Hinata side steps allowing Neji to pass.

"Wait, wait, wait." Sakura interrupts. "Why does this ridiculous rule still apply? When are you going to put a stop to this?"

"I'd gladly answer, but the more we talk, the later you'll be on your precious first day of high school." Neji grins smugly.

"OMG, he's right, Sakura. Let's talk about this maybe tomorrow? After you, Sir Neji." Ino shifts Sakura to the side giving Neji his path. Neji walks by carrying his school bag over his shoulder not making eye contact with any one of the girls. After walking far enough to barely seem visible, the girls continue to school.

"Hinata, why won't you stand up for yourself? Your cousin's a prick." Sakura scolds Hinata.

"It's fine. That's just how he is."

"Absolutely irritating! I can't believe he's your cousin."

"Worse than that, I can't believe Tenten has a crush on him." Ino scrunched her at the image of Tenten and Neji dating.

"It's probably just a faze she's going through. A really long one." Sakura reasons.

"Of course!" Ino agrees.

Hinata giggled along with her friends knowing that the situation between Neji and Tenten is more complicated than what Ino and Sakura. Hinata predicts that it can't be too long, especially now that school's restarting, for their relationship to progress.

"But never mind that! I'm so excited!" Ino punches both fists in the air. "It'll be so cool if the two of us got placed in the same class! Plus Sasuke, of course. And I guess Naruto to make Hinata happy."

"God, I'd rather die than be in the same class as Naruto!" Sakura's head arches back releasing a groan.

Hinata tilts her head at Sakura. "What if Sasuke was also there?"

Sakura places her hand on her chin and glances down towards the ground as she thinks. "I guess I'd postpone my suicide, but it'd be even better if you weren't there, Ino."

"Ah! I'm in shock that you'd choose a boy over your best friend! Does our deal mean nothing to you?"

"I'm kidding, Ino. But don't act all high and mighty. We both know if you had the option to be in the same class with Hinata and I or with Sasuke, you'd choose Sasuke. Just as we know that if Hinata had the option, she'd choose Naruto. Right, Hinata?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Well, these classes switch every year, right?" Ino asks worriedly.

"No actually. They don't." The girls hear a voice from behind and turn around to see Shikamaru and Choji walking toward them. The voice most likely came from Shikamaru, since Choji's busy stuffing potato chips down his throat. "Morning." Shikamaru waves.

"Morning. So you're sure that the classes don't change after our first year."

"As sure as the fact that I'm the Dean's son."

"So, as soon as we see our names on the announcement boards, our fate is sealed. Ladies, good luck to all of us." Ino reaches out to Sakura's and Hinata's hand, and they return the gesture.

"I look forward to spending these next three years with you."

"Me too!" Choji quickly shoves more chips in his mouth.

"Wait, we're in the same class?"

"Class 1-10."

"How do you know?"

"My dad told me. He rigged it so you, me, and Choji get placed in the same class. Just like him and our dads were when they went to high school together." Shikamaru says sarcastically. "God, what a drag."

"Do you know if anyone else is in the same class?"

"If you're asking me if Sasuke's in our class, he's not. I have no idea what class he's in."

"No! My high school life! Ended before it even started."

"Shikamaru, do you know what class we're in?" Sakura asks curiously.

"Only that you're not in mine. I didn't bother to ask. My dad just told me."

"Alright. Thanks, Shikamaru."

"Damn, the place looks crowded." Choji stuffed another chip in his mouth as looked at the school with awe.

The students finally arrived to Konoha Academy's high school. The school is crowded with students walking into the gate and huddled around the outside bulletin board marking the classroom assignments.

"Hinata, we should go check what class we're in. Ino, are you coming?"

"You go ahead, Sakura. I still need to sulk for a bit."

Hinata walks up to console her friend. "There's no way you'd let this get you down, right?" Ino grasps Hinata's hand, grateful that Hinata always knows what to say, and grateful for her friend's overwhelming maturity.

"I should still stand back. It's so crowded, how will you figure out anything! I'll wait for the two of you."

"Do you want us to wait with you, Ino?" Shikamaru asks.

"Why would I want that?"

"I don't even know why I asked. Come on, Choji. Are you done with those chips?"

"I just now got to my third bag!"

"Jesus Christ!"

The young students cross the school gate. Ino stands off by the sidelines as Hinata and Sakura inch their way through the crowd. Shikamaru and Choji leave to find their classroom to prepare for the Opening Ceremony.

* * *

Naruto has an irritatingly large grin as he walks side-by-side with Sasuke on their way school. He always has a wide toothy grin on his face, but this seems larger than normal and it's freaking Sasuke out.

"The hell are you smiling for, dope?"

"No reason." Naruto continues smiling. It might even be growing larger.

"Seriously. It's freaking me out."

"Sorry. I guess I'm excited about our first day of high school. A chance for me to finally make something of myself instead of being labeled the Loser of Middle School."

"Are you a girl?"

"Everything starts in high school. Slowly, I'll shed my loser reputation, then my reputation as a good-for-nothing, then I'll shock them all when I become the Prime Minister of Japan! After I lead my college soccer team to win the championships of course."

"Idiot."

"Plus, if I can be in a class with Sakura, I'd finally have my chance to get closer to her!"

"You had a class with her last year. And the two years before that."

"Yeah, but you were there. It will be me and Sakura in a class together, and you can have a class with Choji somewhere else."

"Ouch. I 'm hurt, Naruto. You don't want to be in a class with your best friend?"

"Anything for the name of love. And we'll see each other during soccer practice. We just absolutely cannot be in the same class together if I'm in a class with Sakura. You'll steal all my thunder."

"What thunder?"

The boys reach the school grounds with minutes to spare. The front's still packed with first year students looking up their new classrooms. Naruto and Sasuke shove their way through the crowd getting closer to the bulletin boards and find their names.

"I think I see my name." Naruto shouts over the crowd. "Class 1-7. And I'm in the same class as Sakura!

"No!" A loud shriek rises above the crowd. People stop what they're doing wondering where that sound came from. Sakura's cups her face in her hands hiding both her embarrassment and grief. "Hinata, why does God hate me?" Her voice muffles through her closed fingers only letting Hinata and those within a similar radius as her to hear what Sakura has said.

"It's not that bad being in the same group as Naruto." Hinata rubs Sakura's back.

Naruto notices Sakura sulking. "Hey Sasuke, what do you think's her problem?"

"I don't know, but I know what's yours." Sasuke points at the board towards the list of Class 1-7 students.

"No!" Naruto screams louder than Sakura. The attention redirects toward Naruto. Even Sakura and Hinata look up.

"Hinata, what do you think that idiot's yelling about."

Hinata lightly blushes before looking in the direction that Naruto's facing. "Sakura, look! You're in the same class as Sasuke!"

"What?" Sakura scrolls down the list of students in Class 1-7 again. All the way at the bottom below "Uzumaki Naruto" reads the name "Uchiha Sasuke." "Yes!" Sakura screams just as loudly as before redirecting the attention back towards her. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Whispers start circulating the crowd about the noisy duo. Still riding on her high, Sakura bounces up and down while holding on to poor Hinata. "Hinata! Hinata! Hinata! Did you find your class yet?"

"Class 1-8. The only other classmates I recognize are Kiba and Shino."

"Aw! We're not in the same class? Well, there nice boys, so I'm sure you'll have a swell time!" The wide grin doesn't escape from Sakura's lips. "High school rocks!" A pathway practically opens up as Sakura and Hinata make their way out of the crowd to meet up with Ino.

"Sakura, I thought I claimed the role of Drama Queen among our friend group. What was that?"

"Don't worry about it, Ino." Sakura's grin still brims wide. "Let's just hurry and get to class! The opening ceremony's starting soon."

Sakura drags Ino and Hinata by the arms into their new building. Right as they leave, Sasuke and Naruto squeeze their way out of the crowd.

"Damn it! Why do I always have to be in the same class as you?!" Naruto pouts.

"I look forward to these next three years as well."

The pair walk off nearly making it to the entrance before a group of high school fangirls tackle Sasuke.

* * *

After Sasuke's Freshman Address at the Opening Ceremony, Sasuke's number of fan girls increased exponentially. He seemed sure he'd be late to class with the large barricade of girls that formed around him. Despite being five minutes late, he arrived very early.

The group of girls that happen to be in Sasuke's class remain clustered around him even after homeroom supposedly started, but it didn't take long before these girls and the rest of the class started getting irritated. Murmurs and whispers about the absent teacher fill the room getting louder and louder as time passes.

Naruto's the first to publicly call out the teacher. He jumps up slamming his hands down on a random desk. "Where's the teacher?! What kind of teacher's late on the first day! We don't even have our seat assignments yet! I say we should teach the teach a lesson!"

"Dope, what are you talking about? Sit down!" Sasuke yells at Naruto.

"No way! If it was any other day, I wouldn't care. Free nap time. But there's still a lot of prep we've got to do, and the teacher's wasting our time. I say we teach him a lesson. Who's with me?"

Nearly the whole class responds with cheers. Sakura speaks up among them.

"Sasuke's right, Naruto. This is stupid. Besides, how are you going to teach him a lesson?"

"Like this!" Naruto walks over to the blackboard and picks up a dusty eraser. He then walks over to the closest desk by the door and asks the kid sitting in it to give him a hand and move it closer to the door. Once set by the door, Naruto stands on the desk, opens the door slightly, and places the eraser on top. "Now, when he opens the door, the eraser will fall right on his head!"

"That's so stupid!" Sakura yells at Naruto. "There's no way a teacher from Konoha Academy will fall for that! Take that down now and stop being stupid!"

A loud thud is heard by the door, and everyone fell silent. The door starts openning, triggering the eraser to fall on top of gray, gelled spiky hair. The man took notice of the blackboard eraser, and patted the dust off his hair as he bent down to pick it up.

Naruto burst out laughing. "I can't believe you fell for it! What an idiot!"

"Did you do this?" the teacher asks.

"Yup! That was me. What are you going to do about it?"

"I told him to stop, sir, but he wouldn't listen." Sakura blurted out.

"What's your name?" The man with the gray spiky hair continues addressing Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He proudly says with a wide toothy grin.

"Mr. Uzumaki. Good job. You got me."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. I'm impressed. It's been years since someone tried to pull that kind of stunt on me, so it got me good."

"Thanks! I've been told I tend to think outside the box. Great qualities for a natural born leader."

"I can tell. It's too bad I'm going to have to punish that leadership."

"Huh?"

"Usually, we rotate daily on classroom clean up and work as a school to clean up the hallways at the end of the week. Today, you'll clean up all four floors of hallways."

"What?!"

"And you, with the pink hair?" The man points at Sakura. "What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura, sir?" Sakura's unsure why the teacher's addressing her.

"Ms. Haruno, no one likes a tattle tale. You can join Mr. Uzumaki in clean up. Get acquainted with each other on more friendly terms. You will be spending the next three years together."

"We already know each other."

"Splendid! Then you'll have no problems working together." The man with the gray hair glances down at the table next to the doorway. "Mr. Uzumaki, these classroom desks are unusually large and typically require two people to carry them. Who helped you with your little prank?"

"Ah, um, no one did, sir. I'm really strong!"

"Of course, you are. If no one's willing to admit to helping Mr. Uzumaki, the whole class will have to help Mr. Uzumaki and Ms. Haruno with clean up." The room remain silent. "Very well. If no one's willing to speak up by the time I count to three, everyone will do hallway clean up after school and extra work for the unlucky student who also has to do today's classroom cleanup. 1 … 2 … and –"

"I did it, sir." Sasuke says casually.

The teacher shifts his gaze at Sasuke and glances him over. "Uchiha Sasuke. From the Opening Ceremony. Am I correct?"

The only freshman student with a perfect score on his entrance exam. Seems doubtful a student focused on academic prowess would assist in a worthless childish prank. Additionally, Sasuke seems too snug in his corner of cute first year high school girls to have ever make the journey and help Mr. Uzumaki. Sasuke's covering for someone. Why?

"That's correct. And you're Hatake Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi Sensei analyzes Sasuke and follows the direction of Sasuke's side glance to find Sakura. Sakura's eyes brighten with awe that look back at Sasuke. If Kakashi Sensei had to guess, Sakura thinks Sasuke's cool that he'd sacrifice himself to save the rest of the class. Could Sasuke have done it for love? It's possible. Even teenage boys get side tracked by love. Still.

"Ah, you remember! As expected from the first-year speaker! You can understand my skepticism."

"I understand. Naruto's a good friend of mine, which is why I helped him. Even if I didn't do it, you have no one else coming forward."

So, he's a friend of Naruto's. Kakashi Sensei continues following Sasuke's glance beyond Sakura and finds Naruto, who seems to be holding back tears. This makes more sense. Had no one spoken up, the whole class would have been punished, and everyone would have blamed Naruto holding a grudge against him for at least a year. Still. They'd have to be very close friends for Sasuke to openly volunteer. Perhaps there's another motive? Whatever. Doesn't change anything.

"Very well! After school, Mr. Uzumaki, Ms. Haruno, and Mr. Uchiha will clean the hallways! Now let's begin homeroom shall we! We have 10 minutes to cover our bases."

All of Sasuke's fangirls scream their disapproval. Among them Naruto complains that Sasuke shouldn't help at all. His reasoning gets lost in the crowd, but Sakura's name is occasionally heard.

"Enough!" Kakashi Sensei scolds. "This is there punishment. If I see others helping them, each person in the class will have to stand outside holding buckets until the three of them finish!"

Everyone fell silent.

"Great! Now, first, let's do seat assignments. Then we'll do introductions, and I think that's all we'll have time for today. We'll finish the rest of it tomorrow. Sounds good, everyone?"

"Yes, sir!" The whole class replies. A hint of fear lingers in their voices.

"Wonderful! The seat assignments were pre-drawn. I'll write them up on the board." Kakashi Sensei draws a diagram of the classroom on the board using squares to represent a desk, then writes names above each square to show the student sitting there.

The first name he writes is Sasuke's, who sits in the far back corner of the room closest to the windows. All of Sasuke's fan girls hold their breath in anticipation for the lucky girl, if at all, who will sit next to Sasuke! That girl will have the easiest access to Sasuke and will be the most likely to become his girlfriend! Until they change seats after the first semester. Still, whoever she is will be one lucky girl.

After Sasuke's name, Kakshi Sensei moves his hand down the column. The person in front of him is a boy, but even if it was a girl, there's no way they could have intimate conversations with him during class or be able to stare at him in all his hotness. The only benefit to sitting in front of the hottest boy at school is you get a comfortable place to sit during that 10-minute period in-between classes when teachers move around to prepare for the next lecture. Actually, since Sasuke's placed in the far back of the class, the only one who can comfortably stare at Sasuke without being caught is that one person sitting next to him. Anyone else who dares is likely to get caught and would be labeled a stalker!

Kakashi Sensei shifts his hand back to the name next to Sasuke's. It's Haruno Sakura. All the girls swing their heads towards a blushing, stunned Sakura. A mixture of joy and fear plasters her face. Stares hover around Sakura emitting a hostile aura around the room. First, she gets alone time with Sasuke after school, and now she gets to sit next to him all day during school!

Kakashi Sensei loops around to the seat next to Sakura's name and writes Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto cheers loudly not trying to hold back his happiness. He rushes to Sakura and grabs her hand.

"Please take good care of me Sakura, since we'll be seated together!"

"Let go you idiot!" Sakura yanks her hand away from Naruto and hits him hard on the head. "You don't have to be so forceful! And your hands are sweaty!"

The stares become replaced with giggles. Whispers bounce back and forth of how Naruto and Sakura make a good couple. Embarrassed, Sakura blushes and punches Naruto one last time before moving to her seat as she hides a shy stare at Sasuke.

Kakashi Sensei finishes writing the names on the board leaving the corner seat next to Naruto blank. "This ends homeroom. Now, if you excuse me, I have to teach some Sophomores Japanese." Kakashi Sensei walks out the door and Asuma Sensei replaces him thirty seconds later.

There's an awkward silence in the room. The student representatives have yet to be assigned, so there's no one to lead the bows. Eyes shift around the room to see who would lead. Naruto finally speaks up.

"Stand."

"Seriously? You?" Sakura mocks.

"Stand." Naruto says louder. The whole class stands on command. "Bow." The whole class bows and sits back down in their seats, signaling class to start.

* * *

The new second years sigh with relief when lunch finally arrives. Only Lee will admit his excitement to be back, but whatever excitement there was evaporated in first period. Now they can only be grateful that lunch finally came. Three second years in particular, Hyuga Neji, Kishimoto Tenten, and the previously mentioned Rock Lee, are extra grateful that their lunch spot they acquired during their first year has not been taken.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee sit half way under a tree's shade and the blazing sun. The dry grass cushions them from the dirt underneath. The three friends sit eating their bentos as they catch up on their breaks.

"So, how's Hinata been doing?" Tenten asks as she slips an octopus hotdog in her mouth.

"Annoying as ever. Ino and Sakura spent the night last night and kept me awake for way too long!"

"What? They had a sleepover! How come I wasn't invited?!"

"More importantly," Lee adds, "why didn't Neji have a sleepover along with Hinata so I can spend time with the ever-youthful Sakura."

"You're missing the point! Because of Hinata, I didn't sleep until 3:00am!"

"You're exaggerating. There's no way Ino will stay up any later than one."

"Still. My cousin is the worst."

"You're exaggerating. Hinata's the sweetest person on earth."

"You don't live with her."

"I'm just saying! She's my friend too. And - " Tenten takes a deep breath before she continues. "You know what. Never mind. You were right. I'm just going to head back to class now." Tenten starts packing up her lunch.

"Tenten, you don't have to go." Neji pleads.

"It's fine. I'm just heading back early. I'll see you inside." Tenten gets up dusting off her skirt before she leaves. Her bento's nicely wrapped in a handkerchief; it swings with her arm as Tenten walks back to class. Her signature brown twin buns bounce to her strides. Neji hangs his head back releasing a sigh.

Lee scoops another spoonful of spicy curry and points it at Neji. "You know, if you keep acting like this, she's never going to know how you feel."

"Get that thing away from me. Last time you nearly melted my eyes."

"That being said," Lee shoves the curry in his mouth and swallows it nearly instantly. "What are the chances that Sakura's returning to your house again?"

"You know she likes Sasuke, right?"

"I'm aware, but fear not, my youthful friend! For I have a plan that will make Sakura fall in love with me!"

"And what's this genius plan?"

Lee jumps to a stand pointing his spoon straight in the air. "I will ask Sakura to be my girlfriend!"

"Seriously?"

"It's now or never Neji!"

"So you're going to ask her now?"

Lee jumps back down sitting crisscrossed. "Goodness no! I haven't worked out that detail yet."

"Sure."

"How about you? When are You planning on asking Tenten out?"

"Eventually."

"Bull."

"I will."

"When?"

"I will."

Neji keeps relaxed. Irritated, Lee furrows his bushy eye brows and pouts lips. Lee hates Neji's "let destiny take control" philosophy. This must be the biggest reason why he and Tenten haven't gotten together yet, second to Neji and Tenten's insecurities. Neji and Tenten have liked each other since youthful late elementary school days, both forcing Lee not to say a word to the other. Most likely out of embarrassment. Perhaps more.

"Then how about a proposition?"

"What?"

"Let's have a bet. First person to ask out their crush wins. Loser has to do whatever the winner says."

"No."

"Why not? Where's your youthful excitement for love!"

"Not up for bet."

"Come on, Neji!"

Neji sits up straight and whips his head towards Lee. "My love life isn't to be played around with."

Lee didn't realize how much Neji really likes Tenten. What seems like an innocent childhood crush has developed into something more. More than Tenten's feelings?

"Well think of it like this, you'll eventually ask Tenten out, right."

"Right."

"The later you don't the more likely she'll be snatched up by another guy, right?"

Neji didn't respond.

"So, there's no harm with this bet. Just a consequence if you don't do what you're supposed to do fast enough. Deal?"

Neji considered the bet. What Lee says is true. Even if Neji did lose, what Lee will probably make Neji do is train with him after soccer practice, which would be irritating and make him more likely to get him to ask out Tenten faster, but it's not horrible. And it would be good for Neji to finally put his feelings out there.

"Sure Lee. I accept your bet."

The outside school grounds become emptier the closer it gets to class. Neji and Lee begin to head back in too. Neji's calm demeanor startles Lee more than usual. His maturity defined by his sturdy stance as Neji walks ahead. The two friends walk into their classroom and see Tenten bent over a book. A subtle smile brushes over Neji's face. Is this what a man looks like in love?

* * *

Not wanting to fall behind in the competition to steal Sasuke's heart, Ino insists on visiting classroom 1-7 during every break. This reason alone is why Ino drags Hinata to visit Sakura during their lunch break. It is the discovery of Sasuke and Naruto's absence that Ino devises her brilliant plan.

"Um, Ino. Shouldn't we be heading back? Class is almost starting."

"Hold on, Hinata. I wanna hang around a little first." Ino smiles devilishly. "We can head back when the original owner of these desks return."

"You mean when Sasuke returns." Sakura complains.

Ino currently sits in Sasuke's seat. After visiting for the past three breaks, Ino's fully aware where Sasuke sits and how close he sits next to Sakura. What Ino finds more interesting is the other person sitting next to Sakura.

"Whose seat am I sitting in, Sakura?" Hinata asks.

"You wouldn't know him." Sakura runs her words together. As soon as Sakura saw Ino attempting to slide Sasuke's and Naruto's desk next to hers, she understood what simple plan Ino had cranking in her brain.

Sauke and Naruto enter the classroom. Ino is the first to react to Sasuke's presence. She jumps up and runs to his arm.

"Sasuke! Where were you?!"

"Let go." Sasuke furrows his eyebrows in annoyance, though he doesn't try to fidget his way out of Ino's hold. More girls flock to Sasuke fully surrounding him and pushing Naruto out of the way.

Noticing Naruto's presence, Hinata instinctively twiddles her thumbs. She bends her head down hiding a light blush. Lavender eye peak out.

Naruto walks to his desk when he sees Hinata. "Hey Hinata! Long time no see! How was your summer?"

"H-h-hi Naruto!" Naruto keeps walking towards causing her blush to grow redder.

"So, what are you doing in my desk?"

"Thi- this is yo-yo-your seat!" Hinata's face blushes brighter out of embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. Excuse –"

"Don't worry about it. Sit. We've got some time." Naruto sits on the edge of the desk and flashes a wide toothy grin at Hinata. "So what have you been up to?"

Hinata continues twiddling her thumb as her face grows redder. She barely lets out a whisper before one of Sasuke's fangirls runs past Naruto pushing him forward. His arms flail in the air before he catches his balance centimeters away from Hinata's face. Their eyes lock.

"That was close, huh Hinata. Seems I've learned my lesson from last time."

Hinata's face turns its final shade of red before she faints. She falls out of her seat and onto the floor unconscious.

"Hinata!" Naruto jumps from the desk to Hinata's side. "Hinata! Are you okay!" Naruto looks around the room for help, but no one notices. He scoops Hinata's unconscious body and quickly carries her out of the classroom.

* * *

Hinata wakes up less than an hour later. She slowly picks herself up and looks around the room. There's a window on one side of the room with light shining in. The walls are white along with everything else except for the daffodil bouquet in the far corner of the room. A clock hangs on the wall in front reading 1:55pm.

"Hey! You're up!" rings a familiar voice. Hinata jumps towards the sound and sees Naruto sitting in a chair near Hinata's bed. "You've been out for a while. The nurse has been out for lunch, so I decided to keep you company in case you woke up and she wasn't here. Which happened. So I guess it was a good thing that I stayed!"

Hinata blushes. "Na-naruto, wha-what happened? What's going on?"

"You fainted, so I carried you to the infirmary. But that damn nurse never showed up! There was an 'Out For Lunch' sign hanging on her door and has yet to come back. How long is her lunch period?!"

"You, you, you – CARRIED me here?!" Hinata's face grows redder.

"Well, yeah. I was worried about you." Naruto places his hand on Hinata's forehead. "And still am. Hinata, you're burning up."

"I-I-I-I have to go!" Hinata jumps out of bed in a rush.

"Hey relax." Naruto grabs Hinata's hand. "Calm down. We don't want you fainting again."

Naruto's touch calms Hinata, and she lies back down in bed. Naruto sits back in his chair to give Hinata space.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Of course. Anything for a friend."

Hinata inwardly winced at the mention of the word "friend." "You know, you don't have to stay here with me."

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel right leaving you by yourself."

Her face flushes slightly at Naruto's sign of concern.

"Besides, Sakura would kill me if I left you alone. Although, she'd probably kill me anyway."

And now she's reminded of her crush's crush on one of her best friends.

"Naruto, I really feel fine. I think I'll head back to class."

"But Hinata, I – " This time, Naruto doesn't catch Hinata in time before she rushes out. He hears footsteps fade the farther away she gets. "You don't have to run." He whispers. Naruto shifts his focus out the window, whose view is completely blinded by the sunlight filtering in. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and hangs his head in disappointment.

* * *

The most exciting time for the first day back at school has finally arrived: School's Dismissal! Sounds of desks squeaking on the tile floors rattle the room. Seats slide out, bags sling onto shoulders, and students leave the classroom – except for the now infamous Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

Naruto stands up from his desk. "Man, this punishment is so stupid!"

"It's your fault for pranking him." Yells Sakura. She glances towards Sasuke, who walks towards the cleaning supplies. "But, you don't have to, Sasuke. You didn't take part in any of this. If you tell Sensei the truth, he might let you go."

"It wouldn't make a difference." Reasons Sasuke. "Let's just get this over with."

"Okay, how about we split the work up by floors." Reasons Sakura. "I think that way makes the most sense. Naruto gets the first floor, Sasuke gets the third floor, I get the fourth floor, and we'll all do the second floor when we're done."

"Wait a second," interrupts Naruto. "The fourth floor is smaller. You'd be doing less work then all of us."

"Then I'll pick up my rest of the share on the second floor."

"I agree with Naruto." Says Sasuke. "With that plan, we'd be done at the exact same time with some people putting in more effort than others." Sasuke shifts his direction towards Naruto giving him an accusing look. "We should do it by different wings of the building. I'll get the North wing, Naruto gets the East wing, Sakura gets the West wing, and we'll all do the South wing."

"Why should you get the North wing?" argues Naruto.

"It doesn't matter. They're the same size. You can have the North wing and I can have the East wing." Compromises Sasuke.

"No, it does matter!" interrupts Sakura. Sakura's main concern is how the West wing intersects with the North wing, where Naruto will be, but doesn't with the East wing, where Sasuke will be.A point Sakura will never bring up to Sasuke. "Besides, that method's too inefficient. The two sets of stairs are both in the East wing at opposite ends. Traveling to the different floors to clean the wings will be too much of a hassle."

"What if we all just clean together?" suggests Naruto.

"Don't be an idiot!" scolds Sasuke.

"Who are you calling an idiot, emo!" The two boys inch closer and closer nearly ready to start a fight.

"Will the both of you just stop!" Sakura attempts to mediate.

"What's going on?" Kakashi Sensei walks up towards his three students. "Why haven't the three of you start cleaning yet?"

"We haven't figured out a way to distribute the work." Replies Sakura.

"The three of you work together, obviously!" says Kakashi Sensei. Sasuke and Sakura's jaws drop, while Naruto grins boastfully at them. "Now that that's settled, hurry up and mop, or you three will never leave this building." Kakashi Sensei walks away then turns back around towards his three students. "If you need anything, I'll be in my office. But only until 5:00pm."

"Thank you, Kakashi Sensei!" thanks Sakura as Kakashi Sensei leaves and closes the door behind him.

The three students grab the mops and mop buckets and head to the hallway faucets to fill them up.

"Since we're already here, we might as well start with this side." Suggests Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," says Naruto, "Let's race. The first one to clean up our portion of the hallway wins."

"You're on."

"Winner treats the other to ramen!"

"Sweet free meal."

Sakura rolls her eyes at the two boys before she focuses back on her work. The boys get to their starting positions and start the race. Sakura works at her own pace while watching the boys act like fools. Naruto and Sasuke have always competed with each other, Naruto always insisting upon it, but ever since the "Awkward Accident," a genuine friendship's developed.

"Finished." Declares Sasuke.

"Double or nothing!" yells Naruto.

"Deal."

They continue on. Naruto and Sasuke half way finish mopping the second floor when Sakura finally finishes her first side.

"Come on, Sakura!" yells Naruto. "You need to catch up with us!"

"Will you two take this seriously!"

"Lighten up, Sakura!"

Sakura squeezes her mop handle and grits her teeth but continues working. Naruto soaks up more water for his mop when he thinks of a genius idea.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto shout whispers.

"What, idiot?" Sasuke replies in a normal voice.

"I'm going to dump this bucket on Sakura." Although Sasuke thinks Naruto's plan is retarded, Sasuke's unsurprised.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"It'll get her to loosen up a bit. Get that stick out of her butt and stop acting so bossy."

"I'm totally against it." Sasuke says to the air, because Naruto doesn't listen.

Sakura's diligently mops the floor. Eyes glued deep in concentration. Arm muscles pumping forward and back with each long motion. Her back and shoulders grow tense, but her feet are firmly planted. Sakura mops occasionally for her part time job at Walmart. She finds the task more relaxing then strenuous giving her time to think.

Water pours over Sakura. It thoroughly soaks every inch slowly creeping deep into her uniform and scalp. Short strands of wet hair cover Sakura's face. She flips it back with one hand and turns around towards a laughing Naruto. Blood pumps throughout Sakura's body in rage. Sakura swings the mop and repeatedly hits Naruto with its wet, dirty end.

"You asshole! You asshole! You fucking asshole!"

"Stop it, Sakura! It was only a joke, lighten up!" reasons Naruto.

Sasuke runs over grabbing Sakura's wrist preventing her to continue hitting Naruto.

"Sakura?" Sasuke speaks her name gently. Sakura hides her face from the two boys, but light sniffles come from her direction. Sasuke takes the mop Sakura holds and places it on the ground.

"Sakura?" Naruto calls out. "I'm sorry."

"You're a fucking jerk, Naruto." Sakura turns her head towards Naruto and Sasuke showing the tears swimming down her face. "You're a fucking jerk!" Sakura runs towards the restroom and locks herself inside.

"Jeez, she doesn't have to cry about it!" complains Naruto. "It's just her uniform. Not like she doesn't have another one that looks exactly the same."

"I doubt she does."

"Why?"

"You know Sakura's only here on a soccer scholarship, right Naruto?"

"Of course. Iruka Sensei keeps bringing it up during practice."

"Maybe that scholarship doesn't cover uniforms. That could be her only uniform that's now covered in dirty -"

Naruto starts running to find Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto yells.

Sasuke walks behind Naruto. Sakura isn't hard to find, since they both saw her running into the girls bathroom.

"Sakura!" Naruto continues to yell. He stands in front of the girl's bathroom door and pounds on it. "Sakura, please come out. I'm sorry."

Sasuke leans on the side of the door waiting to see what happens.

"My mom is going to kill me!" Sakura yells through the door. Her voice is muffled and neither Sasuke nor Naruto can see her face, but they both know she's only inches away from the door.

"Sakura, I had no idea. I wasn't thi-"

"Of course you had no idea! I'd expect nothing less from someone who doesn't have parents!"

Naruto froze.

"Both your parents died before you can remember, and left you with a substitute. But that's not the same, right!"

"Sakura," Naruto speaks her name calmly.

"You have no clue what it's like for you to have parents! So you could never understand the sacrifices they go for you, or the pain they endure for you, or the love that they suffer for you!"

"Sakura."

"Of course a boy raised without parents would turn into a selfish, immature, impetuous bastard like you!"

"Sakura!"

The door slams open and Sasuke walks in.

"That's enough." Declares Sasuke.

"Sasuke," stammers Sakura. "This is the girl's bathroom."

"Stop acting like you understand what it's like being raised without parents."

"Huh?" She backs away from Sasuke, who stands in the girl's bathroom unmoving.

"Stop acting like you understand the loneliness or the pain."

"Sasuke?"

"You're so annoying."

Sickly shades of white flash through Sakura's face. She's stands stiff but her body feels numb. Sakura stares at Sasuke who doesn't give a glance at her. The door's still wide open and Naruto stands on the other side mirroring Sakura. Sasuke travels to the other side and rests his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Apologize." Sasuke says, and walks away.

Naruto glances at Sakura, who's still inside the girl's bathroom, and back towards Sasuke, who's walking away to continue his cleaning.

"I'm not going in there!" Naruto yells to Sasuke.

"Just apologize, idiot!"

Naruto looks back at Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Naruto begins. "I acted too rashly. I should have thought the situation through longer."

Sakura looks at Naruto. She takes in his soft, blue eyes, his messy blonde hair, and his hands that seem to be reaching out towards her. She recalls the fights she's witnessed Naruto in with schoolmates, with teachers, with Sasuke. She remembers a moment specifically in the second grade. Sakura had a hall pass to the restroom and saw an old man with long, white hair bending down consoling a crying Naruto. She remembers the man saying, "People will eventually understand you. Just give it time." In front of her, Sakura sees a boy trying hard to act like a boy so he can become a man.

Sakura shifts her damp hair to the side of her face. She walks up to Naruto and pats him on the shoulder. He blushes.

"We should get back to work." She says and walks away. "Oh," She stops and turns towards Naruto. "I have to text Ino something. It's very important." She stutters. "I need to ask her, if I can … borrow … something." She runs away. Naruto stands in awe at the strong woman he just saw. Sunlight crosses through the window falling onto Sakura bouncing off of her giving her the glow of a fallen angel. He smiles. Proud of her and hopeful that there might be some part of her that doesn't hate him.

On the way to the classroom, Sakura runs into Sasuke.

"I need to make a quick call to someone." She tells him avoiding eye contact. "It's very important! I'll be back to work on my part." Sakura runs away faster than how she came. Sasuke leans in on his mops handle and stares as Sakura runs off. Amazed by the rollercoaster of emotions she's gone through and the whirlwind of thoughts running through her head.

Sakura rushes inside the room slamming the door shut only to stand there in silence. She doesn't move or waver. Sakura focuses all her energy into breathing and concentrating about what Sasuke said to her. "Should I treat Naruto better? Am I acting immature? How should I treat Naruto?" She saysthis out loud, thankful to be alone in the room. There is one question that bothers Sakura the most. "Am I doing this just for Sasuke?"

Sakura's head hangs. She feels her eyelashes landing on her skin flicking away the dust trying to come in. "Who cares if I do it just for Sasuke? If that makes me a horrible person, then fine!"Sakura raises her head towards the ceiling, smile tight, her fist by her side. "I'll use this as motivation to make me a better person!"

After sending the text to Ino, Sakura rejoins Sasuke and Naruto mopping the floor.

"Hey, I want in on this race!" Sakura declares.

"Thank god!" says a relieved Naruto. "Then you owe us two bowls of ramen."

"Double or nothing! I bet I can beat both of you!" Sakura says with confidence.

"You're on." Agrees Sasuke. "Starting now."

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" yells Naruto.

The three finish their punishment and put the equipment back into storage.

"So, Naruto owes us 16 bowls of ramen." Says a smug Sasuke.

"You totally cheated!" yells Naruto. "I saw you skipping edges."

"That was you, idiot." Sasuke retorts.

"So, you three are finally done." Kakashi Sensei walks up to them.

"Kakashi Sensei!" yells Sakura. "I thought you said you were going to leave by five?"

"I had more work than I thought I did." Kakashi Sensei sniffs the air. "What's that smell?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Says Sakura.

"Anyway, since the three of you worked so hard, how about I treat you all to some dinner? On me."

"I'm in!" yells Naruto.

"Sounds fun." Says Sasuke.

"Actually, I promised I'd meet a friend after school. It's for something kinda important." Sakura apologizes.

"It's your loss." Kakashi Sensei smirks through his medical mask.

The four walk towards the front of the school gate before Sakura parts ways. As they wave goodbye, the sunset falls behind Sakura giving her body a specific glow that makes her look radiant, like a fallen angel, both near and far. At least, that's what Sasuke thinks before he catches himself and begins questioning what these thoughts mean.

* * *

At the Yamanaka residence, Ino eats dinner with her parents.

"Honey, what did Sakura come for earlier?" asks Mrs. Yamanaka.

"Something happened to her school uniform, so she borrowed a pair from me." Replies Ino.

"Well that's nice of you." Says Mr. Yamanaka. "How was school sweet heart? You're in the same class as Shikamaru and Choji, right?"

"Yes." Ino groans. "I'd rather not talk about it."

* * *

Hinata sits at her room studying when she hears a knock at her door.

"Come in." she yells. It's her father.

"Hinata," says Mr. Hyuga. "Neji told me what happened at school today. About you fainting."

"Yes father."

"Hinata, you're too frail and sickly. You need to improve your health."

"Yes father."

* * *

Sakura returns home around 7:00pm. She walks in to the smell of rice and chicken.

"Mom?" Sakura cries out. "Are you home?"

"I just got back." Mrs. Haruno yells from the kitchen. "How was school today?"

After the fifteen long years of anticipation, on their very first day of high school, all high schoolers come to the same conclusion that Ino, Hinata, and Sakura came to.

"High school sucks!"

* * *

 **Currently in love: Neji with Tenten; Tenten with Neji; Hinata with Naruto**

* * *

 **A/N: Kishimoto is obviously not Tenten's last name. I don't know what her real last name is and looked all over the internet and couldn't figure it out. Apparently, that's a plot point Kishimoto decided not to reveal. If anyone knows what her real last name is, please tell me with evidence, and I'll gladly change it for later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

Innocence

Chapter 2

Just Another Day

"I object!" Sakura stands up leaning over her seat. Green eyes flash with rage as she attempts to take control of the situation.

"Ms. Haruno, we've already agreed that since we had no volunteers for class representatives, we'll draw lots. You happened to be unlucky and got your name drawn, so please, respect the outcome."

"But Kakashi Sensei!"

"No buts. And now for the boys." Kakashi Sensei dips his hand into the box with boy's names when a certain blonde stood up from his seat.

"Kakashi Sensei, I'd like to volunteer as tribute." Naruto's voice is calm and steady, and scares Sakura more than usual.

"Too late, Mr. Uzumaki. You should have said something earlier."

"But –"

"Sit down, Mr. Uzumaki." The rest of the students giggle as Naruto sits back down. "Now then, the boy's class representative who will work alongside Ms. Haruno is – " Kakashi Sensei fiddles around the box before pulling out a name. "Mr. Uchiha Sasuke."

Nearly all the girls in the class start protesting. Tears and screams bounce around the room. Some try to convince Kakashi Sensei that Sasuke shouldn't be subjected to such laborious duties while others try to replace Sakura as the girl's class rep.

Sakura couldn't believe her luck. First, she got placed in the same class as Sasuke; but that luck got canceled out by being in the same class as Naruto. Then her seat got placed right next to Sasuke; but that luck got canceled out by also being seated next to Naruto. Now she and Sasuke are class reps together! And this time, no Naruto! Is this God's way of blessing her to pursue Sasuke!

"Enough!" Kakashi Sensei regains attention. "Both Ms. Haruno Sakura and Mr. Uchiha Sasuke are now your class reps. Please wish them both luck. Remember reps that you have your first meeting today with Kurenai Sensei in classroom 1-8 after school. Also, remember that club activities start today, so if you signed up for one, please report to your meeting place after school. Those are all the announcements we have time for since we were fifteen minutes late again today. Tip: expect that to be a regular thing." Kakashi Sensei gathers his stuff and heads towards the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Asuma Sensei's waiting to come in."

* * *

Another day of classes finally ends. Sasuke and Sakura walk down the hallway to the class rep meeting while Naruto tags along. Having been warned earlier, Sasuke's fan girls huddle together ten feet away from the trio drooling over the Uchiha. Pining after his even toned muscles and swooning over his dark, cool eyes. The air of mystery that surrounds him at all times causes their chest to heave in yearning. The intensity for the attraction increases with decreased distance as Sakura is finding out.

Sakura glances up at Sasuke and her face blushes. They walk side-by-side for what seems like hours. Neither speaking to the other. Sakura's brain thinks for something smart to say, but can't seem to find the proper words. Stress builds from the awkwardness making it hard to think and making her more nervous. She doesn't want Sasuke to think poorly of her. Especially after yesterday.

"Thank God! School's over!" Naruto nearly yells as he stretches his arms cracking his elbows.

For a moment, Sakura's relived the silence has ended. Then she realized Naruto's clam jamming her and comes to her senses.

"Naruto, why are you following us?" Sakura forces a grin as the words press against her teeth.

"What are you talking about? This is the way to the soccer field."

"See ya, dope." Sasuke waves bye to Naruto.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Naruto whines.

"Class rep meeting with Sakura. Tell Ibiki Sensei I'll be late."

"Bye Naruto!" Sakura gloats.

"Um, bye." Naruto pouts as he waves to Sakura and Sasuke secretly wishing he could be class rep and spend more time with Sakura than that stupid Sasuke! Naruto slouches off taking only a couple steps when he hears a faint voice from behind him.

"Um, Na-na-naruto?" Naruto turns around and sees Hinata holding a sports bag and twiddling her index fingers.

"Hey Hinata!" A large smile spreads across Naruto's face. No one notices it, but the smile's wider than usual. "What cha up to?"

"I-I'm just hea-heading to practice." Hinata's eyes twitch side to side avoiding eye contact for fear it will make her faint.

"Me too! Care to join me?"

Naruto and Hinata walk together the rest of the way. Footsteps and friendly conversations echo, but Naruto and Hinata talk and laugh down the hallway as if they are the only two people there.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura leave the class rep meeting with armfuls of paperwork each. Sakura questions God's plans as she groans over the amount of work she has tonight on top of all her homework.

"Why do we have so much work?! Shit! I have practice too!" Sakura growls at the ceiling.

"Are you free after practice?"

"E-excuse me?"

"To work on these class rep duties. We should grab dinner somewhere while working on it."

"Ah, um, sure Sasuke! After practice works for me! We'll meet outside the classroom?"

"Ah."

Sakura smiles wide and lets out a small giggle. They walk together in silence. Neither speaking to the other.

When Sasuke and Sakura arrive at the field, the boys and girls have already separated and started working on separate drills. Ibiki Sensei sees Sasuke and Sakura arriving and blows the whistle.

"All right you no good for nothings! We have a couple of late comers, so stop what you're doing and gather around!"

The girls and boys run over to see what's going on. They've only recently finished their warm-ups but already several students are flushed, sweating like waterfalls, and panting like dogs. Everyone seems grateful for the short break.

Anko Sensei, the coach for the girl's team, walks in front of the crowd of students. "We have a couple of late comers. You can blame them for your two extra laps after practice, but for now, please give them your undivided attention as they introduce themselves." Anko Sensei turns around towards Sakura and Sasuke. "Ladies first."

Sakura steps forward to begin her introduction. "Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm in class 1-7, and I prefer to play midfielder. Oh! I'm also the class rep for 1-7 with Sasuke, which is why we were late! I'm so sorry for our tardiness! Please take good care of me!"

"Next!" Anko Sensei yells.

Sasuke steps forward. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm in class 1-7, and I play striker. Please take good care of me."

The girls drool over Sasuke. It's all they have energy to do.

"All right everyone! That's enough!" yells Ibiki. "Resume what you were doing! Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Haruno. Quickly stretch than run five laps. After that, since the two of you came together, you can pair up for ten passes each. After that, you can join the boys and girls. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Sasuke and Sakura both yell.

"Very well. Then hurry up! You need to catch up!"

Sasuke and Sakura quickly finish their stretches and start their laps. This can be Sakura's chance to impress Sasuke! To show off her prowess! They begin at a nice even pace, but Sasuke quickly picks up and passes Sakura. The space between Sakura and Sasuke grows wider and wider. This isn't how it's supposed to happen! Sakura runs at a faster pace slowly picking up speed to be level with Sasuke, but Sasuke maintains his speed not caring if Sakura's next to him or not.

Sakura fell to her knees and breaths heavily in and out after finishing the laps. Sweat drips slowly down her face rolling over her eyelids and mouth. She doesn't move her hands to rub the sweat away.

Sasuke interrupts Sakura's short break. "How are you so out of breath? That was supposed to be a warm up."

"I'm not out of breath." Sakura lies. "Hurry up! Let's finish our passes!" Sakura jogs to the ball sack at the opposite end of the field to grab a ball. That warm up might not have impressed Sasuke, but kicking balls is Sakura's forte! There's no way she cannot impress Sasuke with this! Sakura jogs back to Sasuke with a ball in hand. "Ready?" Sakura asks with a flirtatious smile resting on her tired, wet face.

"Let's just get this over with."

Sakura lets the ball fall to the ground bouncing a couple of times before rolling slightly towards her. Sasuke gets ready for the pass. Doesn't prepare for more Why should he?

Sakura kicks the ball hard giving it some lift and a lot of speed. Sasuke stops it with his foot, and a surge of pain spikes from his foot through his leg. Sasuke winces, but doesn't yell out from the pain. It'd be horrible if people think he got injured from something so small.

Sakura has always been known for her strong kick and given the nickname, "Earth Shattering Kicker." It's been rumored that her kicks and punches can shatter the earth beneath her, but Sasuke has never thought it could be true until this moment.

Sakura notices a delay and yells out. "Is something the matter, Sasuke?"

"Nope!" Sasuke yells back.

Sasuke steps on his injured foot. A spike of pain pierces through the foot sprinting up the bone. Sasuke doesn't dare react on it. He focuses his energy on the next kick giving it enough power to reach Sakura at the correct angle. Sasuke kicks the ball with his uninjured foot. Sakura stops it with her foot. Still hoping to impress Sasuke, she kicks it back with equal strength as her last kick.

On instinct, Sasuke stops Sakura's kick again with his injured foot. Another streak of pain springs up his leg. This continues until ten rounds of passes with each pass Sasuke placing more and more energy into the perfect pass in hopes that Sakura or anyone doesn't suspect his injury. There is no way Sasuke's going to flinch on a pass from a girl! He will not give up.

The two finish their passes much to Sakura's dismay and much to Sasuke's relief. The ball ended on Sakura's side leaving Sasuke without a ball to practice his shooting. Sakura sees Sasuke limping towards the ball bag closest to the girl's side of the court.

"Hey Sasuke!" yelled Sakura. "You can have this ball." Sakura kicks the ball towards Sasuke, and on instinct, Sasuke stops it with his injured foot.

If only Sasuke could yell, this is what he would say. "Biiiitch! It hurts like a Mother Fucking Bitch!"

Instead, Sasuke yells this, "Thanks, Sakura."

Too injured to want to bend down and pick up the ball, Sasuke lightly dribbles the ball to the boy's side, mentally cussing at the pain, while Sakura skips to the girl's side in angelic bliss.

The girls team have been split into two groups each trying to kick the ball past the goalie. Sakura gets in the back of the line behind Tenten.

"Sakura! O my god! I haven't seen you all summer! How have you been?" Tenten grabs her jersey to use to wipe the sweat off her forehead. Her whole stomach and part of her sports bra are exposed.

"Careful, Tenten. Neji might pop a vessel."

"Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen. But, from what I saw, you and Sasuke might! How's that going?"

"Absolutely horribly!" Ino says as she runs up Tenten and Sakura. Ino gets behind Sakura before pausing to catch her breath. "Every time I come by her class, she does nothing! She just sits there, in her chair, and reads her god damn textbook! Who the fuck does that?! But you know, easier for me to work my charm!" Ino winks at Sakura and Tenten. "But that bitch!" Ino points to Hinata, who just failed trying to shoot past the goalie, who's also the captain. "Yesterday, we had lunch in Sakura's class, right. Right when lunch was about to end, Sasuke walked in so I went up to flirt. I turn around, next thing I know, Hinata teleported! I got so worried, but I also didn't want to skip class, right? I figured she just left without me. I texted her at night, asking what happened to her. Apparently, she fainted, and fucking Naruto – "

"We have code names for a reason!" Sakura scolds while checking to see if anyone is listening in.

"The fucking fox," Ino corrects herself. "not only carried her to the infirmary, but since the nurse wasn't there –"

"Oh, the nurse is never there." Tenten interrupts. "It's really annoying. There's a rumor going around school that the nurse never shows up because she's either off getting drunk or still hungover."

"Whatever." Ino breaks Tenten off her rant. "Since the nurse wasn't there, the fox stayed behind, skipping class until Hinata recovered! She is savage!"

"Stop acting American. Your Japanese is showing." Sakura mocks.

"Still." Tenten sees Hinata running up to them and taps Ino and Sakura signaling them to be quiet. Hinata gets to the back of the line panting hard. She looks up to her friends as she wipes the sweat off her forehead. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten say nothing to Hinata. Only smiling. Hinata stares back at them trying to figure out what they're smiling about when she remembers Ino and Sakura teasing her during lunch. Hinata covers her face with her hands in shame.

"Please stop! I'm more likely to faint under these conditions!" The girls giggle before the captain scolds Tenten to pay attention. It's her turn.

Tenten takes the ball and dribbles it before kicking the ball hard into the goalie's glove. "Damn it!" Tenten runs to the back of the other line while the goalie throws the ball to Sakura.

"Captain's so cool. Barely anyone's gotten a ball past her." Whispers Ino to Sakura.

"You missed too, Ino?" Sakura whispers back.

"Yeah, but I usually play defense anyway. So, it's not like it matters."

A girl from the other line kicks the ball and goalie catches it. She throws the ball back to the other line before repositioning herself in front of Sakura signaling to Sakura it's her turn.

Sakura dribbles the ball closer to the net. She kicks it hard, soaring it into the air towards the upward most corner of the goal. The goalie runs and jumps high. The ball's about to slide in before the tip of the goalie's glove knocks the ball off course and back onto the field. Sakura misses her shot.

"Damn it!" Sakura grumbles. She clenches her fists tight and runs to the other line to try again.

Tenten greets her with a high five. "Nice try, Sakura."

"Yeah, yeah. It just feels like I could have gotten it in."

"You almost. It bounced back onto the field. If it were a real game, someone could have shot it back easily."

"Yeah. I just hope this doesn't get in the way of my scholarship."

"Wait, you're the first year with the scholarship?" One of the girls in front of Tenten turns around. She attracts other girls in front of her.

"Yeah, Senpai. What about it?"

The senpai looks up and down Sakura sizing her up. "You don't look special. Except for your hair. What, did you dye it yourself?"

"I'm not special, and no. I didn't do it myself. I have a personal stylist."

"With what money? Or is that why your hair is so bad. Because your stylist is so cheap."

"Say that again. I dare you." Sakura raises her fist moving closer to the girl. Tenten gets in front of Sakura to block her from getting any closer.

"Both of you! Stop it! You're team mates!"

"Like hell I'm letting some first year get more play time than me! Especially someone who doesn't even take the team seriously enough to come on time to practice!" The senpai walks up to Sakura, who's still blocked by Tenten. She scoops Sakura's hair in between her fingers and lightly rubs it with her thumb. "So soft. And long. You may have poor color choices, but you care about your looks, don't you? That why your hair's not tied up, right? I bet you're even on a diet right now."

Sakura blushes. Speechless over the fact that her senpai guessed right about her diet. Sakura fumbles her next few words.

The senpai lets out a chuckle. "That's what I thought." She flicks the strands of Sakura's hair at her face.

"What's going on here?" The captain appears next to Sakura and her Senpai.

The senpai speaks up first. "Captain! I was just making sure this first year knows not to slack off."

"I will not condone hazing during my practices. So what if she cares about her looks? She's a high school girl! I'd be concerned if she didn't. And don't go telling kohais to stay focused during practice when you keep making excuses to use the bathroom every five minutes! You can argue with me after you shoot a ball past my net."

The senpai bends her head down looking at the ground. "Sorry, Captain."

The captain looks around at the rest of her team. "Don't just stand there! We've got drills to do! Our first game's in less than a month!"

* * *

The sun setting signals both the end of the day and the end of a long, tiring first practice. Everyone leaves the field exhausted and nearly limp. Half the players are covered in ice. Before Sakura leaves for the showers, she searches for her captain wanting to thank her for helping her out earlier during practice. Sakura finds her bent down by the water cooler refilling her bottle.

Timid, Sakura approaches. "Um, excuse me? Captain?"

The captain looks up from the water cooler. "Sakura, right? Can I call you Sakura?"

"Of, of course! Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for earlier."

"Oh, that? That's part of the job. Setting as a role model for the other girls." The captain gets up as she tightens the cap back onto her bottle. "You were pretty good today. That kick of yours is hella strong. If the ball didn't only touch the tips of my fingers, my hand probably would have broke."

"It's nothing special. I still didn't score."

"Yeah, but I didn't catch the ball either! You're pretty good. No wonder how you got a scholarship to this place."

Sakura lets out a light chuckle, slightly embarrassed over the compliment.

"Sakura!" A deep, familiar voice yells in the distance. Sakura turns around and sees Sasuke looking like he's ready to leave. "Remember we're supposed to – "

"Yeah, I know, Sasuke!" Sakura yells back. "We'll work on the paperwork tonight. I'll wait outside the classroom."

"Ah." Sasuke turns and walks away.

"Damn, that Uchiha Sasuke is fine!" the captain says as she obviously ogles over Sasuke. "You two are in the same class together?"

"Yeah. We're class reps."

"Do you think you can put in a good word for me? I've never been into high school boys, but I'll make an exception for him."

"Put – put in a good word for you?"

"You know, since you're both class reps. It seems like you're spending a lot of time together, so you can put in a word for me."

"Ah, ah, um"

"Hey Forehead!" Sakura turns in the direction her name was called and sees Ino, Hinata, and Tenten clustered together. "Hurry up! We're waiting for you!" Ino calls out.

"I'm coming!" Sakura yells back. The captain puts her hand on Sakura's shoulders and bends down to whisper.

"Tomorrow after practice. I want to know what he thinks of me. Kay?" The captain jogs off. "Good job at practice, again, Sakura!" The captain yells back in the sweetest tone. Sakura waves her captain off and walks to her friends.

* * *

The boy's locker room steams with hot shower water and smelly pubescent boy odor. Naruto and Sasuke exit the showers to their lockers with towels around their waist and their hair dripping wet.

"So, Sasuke. Ichiraku tonight?" Naruto asks with his familiar grin spread across his face.

"Can't."

"Why?"

"You're annoying."

"That's not a reason!"

"Ugh!" Sasuke massages his temples to relax the headache Naruto's giving him. "Sakura and I have plans."

"Like a date!" Naruto asks panicked.

"Of course not! We have class rep stuff!"

"Oh." Naruto's grin turns mischievous. Almost fully dressed, Naruto slips on his belt and fidgets with his tie. "I'm going."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." With only his socks and shoes to put on, Sasuke starts packing his belongings into his bag.

"I'm going."

"No you're not."

"I'm going." Sasuke sits down to put on his socks and shoes. Naruto notices a large purple mark around Sasuke's ankle as he puts his sock on. "Hey Sasuke, what happened to your ankle?"

Sasuke carefully but quickly slips his sock and shoe over his injured foot. "If I tell you, will you drop trying to third wheel?"

"Nope!"

"Figures."

The two boys finish putting on their clothes and continue bickering until they leave the locker room. In another corner, two other boys are also finishing up changing while they half listened to Naruto and Sasuke's conversation.

"So Lee, you haven't asked out Sakura yet?"

"Now's not the right time. How about you and Tenten?"

Neji looks away from Lee. "Shut up!"

* * *

Shino and Kiba wait outside the academy walls for Hinata. The three plan to eat dinner at one of the nearby fast food restaurants and get an early start on studying. Shino broods with his back against the wall while Kiba flips through his phone showing off pictures of his dog, Akamaru.

"And this is Akamaru on the roof. I cleaned the gutters earlier that day, so I guess she saw me climb up there and figured out how to do it herself. When I got home, and she was barking on the roof! Isn't she so smart!"

"You find your dog on the roof, and your first instinct is take a frickin' picture?"

"Sorry it took me so long." Hinata runs up to Shino and Kiba. "Are you sure you want to study tonight? It's only the second day of school."

"I agree, but Shino really wants to."

"It'll be better if we start early so won't have to cram later in the year."

"So, where should we go?" Hinata asks shyly.

Kiba and Shino both look at each other. "Anywhere's fine." Says Kiba.

"I'm not very picky." The three looks at each other with uncertainty. "Fine. If no one's going to decide, then how about McDonalds!" Kiba finally decides.

"Gross! McDonalds is disgusting!" yells Shino.

"If you order the right food, it's not that bad." Argues Kiba. "Where do you wanna go then, Shino?"

"Hmm? How about KFC?"

"I refuse." Smugs Kiba.

"Wait, why?!"

"KFC specifically breeds their chickens so they're naturally born boneless. Additionally, they raise them in hostile environments fattening them until the chickens can no longer walk – the ones with bones at least."

"Wait, seriously?! That's disgusting!"

"Uumm… I'm pretty sure that's a lie Kiba read on the internet." Whispers Hinata shyly. Neither Kiba nor Shino hear Hinata and continue arguing.

"But as long as they taste good, then who cares! Let's just go to KFC!"

"I care. McDonalds."

"KFC!"

"McDonalds!"

"KFC!"

"McDonalds!"

"Hinata! You choose!" Shino and Kiba both yell.

"It, it really doesn't matter to me."

"Shino, don't you hate chickens anyway, since they eat your beloved bugs!"

"While I do favor insects, arachnids, and smaller crustaceans over other animals, I love all animals."

"I hear you. I feel the same way about dogs."

"Indeed."

"But we should still go to KFC!"

"No."

"Umm… guys…" Hinata tries to interrupt Shino and Kiba, but without success. They continue arguing until all three hear a loud voice.

"Are you two suuuuure you want to go to Wendy's instead of Ichiraku?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura round the corner and see Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Hinata's face flushes bright red as Naruto passes by. Naruto and Sakura give a friendly wave to their three friends and return to their conversation. "I mean, it's not even traditional Japanese food. And we aaaare Japanese."

"Shut up, Naruto!" shouts Sakura. "Sasuke and I need to get work done and Wendy's has the best work environment!" Sakura turns around, silently mouths to Hinata, "O my god I'm eating dinner with Sasuke!" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke walk off into the distance with Hinata, Shino, and Kiba watching them.

"You know," Hinata breaks the silence with her slightly louder breathy voice. "I suddenly feel like Wendy's." Kiba and Shino refocus their attention towards Hinata. "It's got a good work environment and fresh burgers." Kiba gives Hinata a big smile.

"Sounds good to me!" says Kiba.

"Same." Agrees Shino. The three walks off in the same direction as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Plus, that person who handles their twitter account is hilarious!" mentions Kiba off handedly. "I mean, he makes a white, red headed, freckle faced, nine-year-old girl sound gangster! Like, if Ginny Weasley were like that, Harry would have been making out with her in book two instead of book six, you know what I mean?"

"Kiba, that news is old. Like your mom."

"Say that again, and I'll sic my dog on you!"

* * *

Wendy's is overwhelmingly crowded with people. A long line goes all the way back to the door with Naruto at the front. He leans over the counter squinting at the menu scanning it a tenth time. Sasuke, Sakura, and their cashier stand waiting for Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura test their patience while the cashier doesn't exactly know how to handle the situation.

"So, lady, you sure you don't have any ramen?"

"Naruto! This isn't that kind of a restaurant!" Sakura scolds.

"Can – can I make a suggestion?"

The cashier practically begs, but the dense Naruto still doesn't realize the havoc he's causing. "No, no. It's fine. I've got this. Hmmm."

Naruto's still at the front of the line when Kiba, Shino, and Hinata walk into Wendy's.

"Woah! There's a line!" Kiba nearly shouts.

"And that idiot's at the front of it." Shino lifts his chin to point at Naruto. Hinata turns red when she sees Naruto. She fidgets in place while twiddling with her two index fingers.

"Gah! Why did I come here?!" Hinata shout whispers to the ground. Kiba and Shino overhear it.

"You wanted to stalk Naruto. What part of that is out of character for you?" Kiba bluntly states.

"I-I don't stalk him!" Hinata quickly covers her mouth after shouting at Kiba. The back half of the line turns and stares at Hinata. She turns brighter red.

"Calm down, Hinata. Everything's fine." Shino rubs Hinata's back attempting to comfort her.

"Yeah. Why don't you go say hi and help him out."

"I-I can't do that!"

At the front of the line, the three students hear a familiar voice yell. "Forget this! I'm going to find a table." Sasuke leaves Naruto with Sakura.

"I'll go with you!" Sakura follows after Sasuke leaving Naruto alone with the uncomfortable cashier.

"See. He's alone now. Why don't you go say hi." Kiba gently shoves Hinata, and she stumbles forward into Naruto's arms.

"Woah. You okay, Hinata?" Hinata regains her balance not realizing who has caught her. She looks up and sees Naruto's hands cupped around her arms.

"Naruto!" Hinata shrieks. Her face getting redder. "Ah… uumm… I'm sorry. Th-thank you. Umm…hi, Naruto!"

"Hey, Hinata! Didn't expect to see you here." Naruto smiles his usual big toothy grin at Hinata, which causes her heart to flutter.

"Di-did you ma-manage to figure out what you wanted?"

"No, but I decided to order the cheapest thing on the menu."

Kiba and Shino watch Hinata and Naruto talk while smiling approvingly. "Well aren't they cute." Shino comments.

"I know! If this were an anime, I'd totally ship them."

"Seriously. Hashtag team Naruhina."

"I prefer Hinanaru."

"Shino, that's just wrong." The line slowly inches forward now that Naruto's no longer clogging it. Hinata and Naruto continue talking while Kiba and Shino watch.

"You know Kiba, I'm a little surprised. I thought you liked Hinata. Especially after insisting that we should invite her."

"Because she's great at Japanese and Kakashi sucks! No, no, no. Not Hinata. Don't get me wrong. She's got great tits! Probably the best of all the first years. But I need someone more … talkative? No."

"I can be talkative."

"No, not talkative. I think, I'd rather be with someone, whom I'm really good friends with."

"So un-masculine of you."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Three refills, two large fries, and a milkshake later, Sasuke and Sakura finally finish their class rep paper work. A miracle, considering how often Naruto gave them suggestions on how to do their work. The three exit Wendy's and begin heading back to their separate homes. Naruto is the first to branch off leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke at last. This could be her chance to win over Sasuke's heart! Then, she remembers her captain. Regardless, only silence speaks between these two.

The night is dark and cold. A breeze ruffles through the trees causing cherry blossoms to cascade over Sakura and Sasuke mixing in with their hair. The breeze makes Sakura shiver. Her arms tighten around her body and her neck tucks into her chest attempting to barricade herself from the cold.

Sasuke couldn't care less. His foot fell like it's about to fall off from walking on it all day. Sasuke has yet to even look at his injury since it happened let alone tell anyone about it. He certainly doesn't plan on telling Sakura, the girl who caused the injury in the first place. All he needs to do is part ways with Sakura before she notices anything.

Walking side-by-side, Sasuke anticipates the crossroad that will part ways with his warden. He manages not to wince with every step, but it only worsens the pain. Thank God Sakura is quiet for once. It makes everything easier. How much longer is this going to take?!

Perhaps since Sakura's looking at the ground, Sasuke can relieve some of the tension in his foot as he walks. Not exactly a limp, more of a stagger. Sasuke adjusts his step allowing his injured foot to walk on a tip-toe hoping to relieve some of the pressure. It helps. The difference in appearance is barely noticeable. Any normal person shouldn't notice the limp just by looking at him. Still, Sasuke doesn't want to take the risk. He mentally prepares for the pain before resuming character.

"Um, Sasu-" Sakura stops midway and notices something different.

They keep walking. Even if Sakura noticed the change before Sasuke resumed his character, there's no way Sakura should notice a difference now.

Still, Sakura's suspicious. She scans Sasuke up and down till she finally notices something wrong with Sasuke's left foot. It's subtle, but Sasuke's not stepping on it fully. Despite Sasuke's best efforts, he couldn't conceal it. Especially from Sakura, a girl who's been watching him since kindergarten.

"Sasuke, what happened to your foot?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're walking funny."

"What?"

"Let me see it."

"Huh?"

"Your foot. Let me see it." Sakura bends down and tugs on Sasuke's shoe. Sasuke lets out a loud screech. "See! There's something wrong!"

"You're pulling on my foot! That's what's wrong!" The shoe becomes loose from the struggle, and Sakura manages to pull it off along with the sock exposing a very swollen, purple ankle.

"I knew it!" Sakura scolds Sasuke. "Why did you try to hide something that looks so painful!?" Damn this girl's annoying.

"It's looks worse than it is." First Sakura causes the injury, and now she discovers it! "Aaaah!" Sakura pokes Sasuke's ankle without warning. "Will you quit it?!"

"When did this happen?"

"None of your business." Sasuke's too stubborn. How can he let an injury like this go on for so long?!

"Let me help you."

"Give me back my shoe and sock!"

"Only if you let me walk you home." God, why does this girl have to get involved?!

Sakura holds the shoe and sock away from Sasuke. Her eyes focus on him. Determined to get what she wants. Her tiny frame and exhausted appearance after the long day contrasts with the ferocity in her emerald green eyes.

Sasuke reaches out to grab his belongings, but Sakura pulls back too fast. He tries it again, this time stepping on his injured foot the wrong way. He repels with a wince. Sakura has a cocky grin on her face as she dangles Sasuke's shoe and sock. How can one girl be so annoying!

"Fine. I will let you help me walk home." Sasuke reaches out to grab his belongings, but Sakura pulls back again.

"And, I will treat you. I'm really good at first aid."

"Sakura, I can do that myself. I'm an athlete. Sprained ankles aren't exactly uncommon." Sasuke reaches out, but Sakura pulls the belongings back, again. She looks sternly at Sasuke cocking an eyebrow. "Fine! You can treat me. Now, can I please have my stuff back?" Sakura gives Sasuke back his shoe and sock. He carefully slips them on trying not to hit a nerve.

"Okay. So, how are you going to help me?"

"Lean on me." Sakura offers Sasuke her shoulder.

"I'm pretty heavy."

"Don't worry! I'm surprisingly strong."

At that, Sasuke has no doubt. Sasuke limps to Sakura and awkwardly rests his arm across her shoulder. Sakura tightens it around her neck for a better grip, then grabs Sasuke's waist. "Put your weight on me. I'll be fine." Sasuke does, and together, Sasuke and Sakura walk to Sasuke's apartment.

It only takes a few feet of walking before Sakura realizes the situation she's in. Sasuke's face is centimeters from hers! Their hair's practically interwoven with each other's; Sasuke's arm is around her neck; and he's so close she can smell his cologne! It takes sheer willpower not to inhale it all in. She is, without a doubt, the luckiest girl in the world.

Then, Sakura remembers her captain, and the job she was given to regarding Sasuke. Now's as good a chance as any. There's no reason not to ask him. Right?

"Um, Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke glares at her. Perhaps Sakura won't pressure him any more today.

"Ne-never mind."

Sasuke limps under Sakura's weight as she assists him the rest of the way to his apartment. The moonlight shines brightly up above, and the spring breeze flows through the trees causing the cherry blossoms to fall. They walk alone in silence.

* * *

Sasuke untangles from Sakura to pull the key out of his pants pocket. He slides it in the keyhole and turns the knob.

"I'm home!" yells Sasuke. The door closes behind them.

"Welcome home!" Reply several voices. Huddled around a table sit a group of early-twenty-something-year-olds playing cards and drinking beer. A man with long black ponytail and eyes similar to Sasuke's gets up and approaches Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke! You're home! And you brought a girl?"

"Don't worry about it, Itachi. She's not staying long."

"Sasuke, don't be rude. I'm Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's older brother."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm classmates with Sasuke."

"Holy fucking God! Sasuke's girlfriend's hot!" yells a man with gray, slicked back hair.

"Guess he's not gay after all." Says a guy with blue skin.

"Sasuke's gay!" Sakura screams. Everyone bursts out laughing except for a stunned Sakura and an extremely embarrassed Sasuke.

"For the last time, I'm not gay! Just because I spend most of my time studying, doesn't mean I don't like girls!" Everyone continues laughing. Itachi especially laughs so hard tears trickle down. "Never mind, it's useless. Let's just get this over with, Sakura." Sasuke grabs Sakura's wrists dragging her to his room limping the entire way.

"But wait! You didn't introduce us to your girlfriend!" a guy with piercings yells.

Sasuke reaches his room dragging Sakura in and slams the door behind them. "God, I hate it when they come here."

Sakura looks around Sasuke's nearly empty room. Only a small desk with a desktop computer on top and a rolling chair tucked in, a bookshelf, a small closet, and a neatly made bed. Sakura walks up to the bookshelf and lets her hand glide through the book spines. There's a couple books about soccer, but most of them are about business startups or how to run a business. Sakura gets to the desk where there's the only source of a decoration in the entire room. Two framed pictures. One, Sakura assumes is a picture of Sasuke when he was little with his family. The other is a picture of the current Sasuke standing next to a man with short black hair. Both are wearing a suit.

"Who's this man in the picture?" Sakura points to the more recent picture.

Sasuke, who is still sulking by the door, turns around. "Don't touch anything!"

"I didn't. Who's this person?"

Sasuke hobbles to Sakura and slams his hand down on the desk. "That's none of your business. Just do what you came here to do!"

"O-okay." Her voice sounds more hesitant. "How about you sit on the bed and extend your foot?"

Sasuke does this. Sakura kneels by the bed to analyze Sasuke's injured foot. "Does it hurt when I do this?" Sakura moves Sasuke's foot in a circle causing him to wince at the pain. "I'll take that as a yes." Sakura stands up and places her hands on her hips. "It's just a common sprain. Do you have bandages and ice?" There's no smile on her face.

"Ice in the freezer. Bandages on top."

"Of the freezer?"

"Ah."

"I'll be right back." Sakura shuts the door behind her.

* * *

Sakura gets to the living room when she realizes she forgot to ask Sasuke where the kitchen is. She figures if she keeps walking around, she will eventually find it. The apartment's not that big.

"Are you lost?" Sakura turns around towards the noise and find Itachi and his friends again.

"You're not leaving yet, are you?" The man with the long blonde hair asks.

"Um, I'm supposed to get ice and bandages? Sasuke sprained his foot earlier today, and I'm supposed to help him."

"Sasuke sprained his ankle?" Itachi jumps up from his chair and crosses to Sakura. "Is he going to be okay?"

"It looks a little worse than most sprains, but that's just because Sasuke didn't take care of it right away."

"Of course he didn't. That's so like him to be reckless."

"It'll be fine, Mr. Uchiha."

"Please, call me Itachi."

"Sasuke should be fine, Itachi. But, do you know where I can find bandages and ice? The elastic kind of bandages of course."

"They're right over here." Itachi walks to the freezer and grabs the first aid kit resting on top. He opens the freezer and pulls out an ice pack handing it to Sakura.

"Thank you, Itachi."

"It's no trouble, Sakura. Thank you for taking care of my brother."

"Hey Itachi! How about introducing us?"

"Sakura, these are my friends. This one with the long, blonde hair is Deidara."

"Hi there!"

"That emo looking guy with the slicked back hair right there is Hidan."

"Hey there, cutie!"

"This cheating bastard over here is Kakuzu."

"Nice to meet you."

"That guy with the blue skin is Kisame."

"Hello, Sakura."

"Um, hi." Sakura responds slightly timid.

"He recently lost a bet and had to dye his skin blue. Don't worry. He's not that scary. Anyway, the guy with the red hair and excessive piercings is Nagato, but we call him Pein."

"Hello."

"The girl with the blue hair is Konan."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"And lastly, the other red head is Sasori."

"Sup."

"We call ourselves the Akatsuki." Konan says from her side of the table.

"Why?" Sakura asks.

Itachi looks down at Sakura and responds. "It's just something we've been doing since we were kids. I can't remember why."

Konan leans into the table eager to talk to the only girl in the apartment. "So, Sakura, I really like your hair color. I was wondering what kind of dye you use."

"What kind of dye? Um. Well, I usually get my hair done at my hairstylist, and she dyes my hair."

"Ah. I see. Too bad. I'm pretty picky about my stylist."

"Same. Well, ah, thank you Itachi. I should give these to Sasuke."

"Of course. Thank you for taking care of my brother."

Sakura bows to Itachi and his friends before returning to Sasuke. A wave of relief rushes over her, thankful for getting out of the conversation regarding her hair. It took years for people to forget about that incident.

* * *

With Sakura out of the room, Sasuke's left alone with his thoughts. The silence helps empty his mind and think clearly. Its during this time of clarity that Sasuke realizes how petty he acted towards Sakura. So what if a girl kicked him so hard he got injured. So what if that same girl discovered his injury. So what if that same girl embarrassed him in front of his brother and his brother's friends? He doesn't like them anyway.

Sasuke's pettiness makes him feel guilty. Can't Sakura come back so he doesn't have to be alone with such embarrassing thoughts?!

There's a knock at the door. "It's Sakura." Sakura's muffled voice reverberates through the door.

"Come in." Sakura enters closing the door behind her. She walks to his bed and kneels on the floor.

"Do you mind if I roll up your pants a little?"

"Ah." Gently, Sakura rolls up Sasuke's pants, careful not to hurt his ankle. "I'm going to flex your foot, now. It might hurt."

"Ah." Sakura rolls the bandages over Sasuke's foot making sure it's perpendicular to the leg.

Sasuke watches his foot get bound. Aside from the itchiness of the bandage, the wrap's not that bad. It's not too tight nor too loose. Midway through the wrap, Sakura glance up at Sasuke.

"Does it feel okay?"

"Ah." Sakura continues wrapping.

Even with Sakura there, Sasuke's reminded of his pettiness and guilt. He should apologize to Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Not now Sasuke. I'm concentrating."

"Sorry for earlier."

Sakura's eyes glance up and meets Sasuke's. "Don't worry about it." Sakura finishes wrapping Sasuke's foot and places the ice bag on top. "Remember to keep the foot elevated as often as possible."

Sakura picks herself off the floor and turns to leave until she sees the picture of younger Sasuke with his family.

"That's my uncle."

Shocked, Sakura turns back to Sasuke. "Huh?" Sakura looks back at the pictures and sees the picture of the current Sasuke standing next to a man in the suit. "Oh."

"He's in charge of the Uchiha Corporation in the US."

"Oh! Wow! That's so cool! But, I thought it all got sold to the Hyuga Corporation after … well, after … "

"After my parent's accident?"

"Yeah."

"No. My uncle kept it going until Itachi turned 18 and became in charge of the main branch in Japan. That's what was sold to the Hyuga Corporation."

"Oh." Sakura notices Sasuke's hands clutched tightly. He stares directly at the picture of his family. "Sasuke?" He shifts his focus back on Sakura. Sasuke's appearance immediately softens.

"Yeah, Sakura?" This is the most Sakura's ever learned of Sasuke. Part of her is curious to learn more about the boy she loves. Part of her knows that she shouldn't pry. That Sasuke wouldn't be willing to answer.

"It's nothing. I should get going."

"Oh, right." Sasuke moves to get up.

"It's okay, Sasuke! I can see myself out. You should get some rest."

"Alright. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Bye, Sasuke." Sakura leaves Sasuke's room.

What the hell was Sasuke thinking telling Sakura all that personal information! Sasuke gets up from bed and limps to his desk. He pulls out his homework intending to study. Instead, Sasuke's mind travels back to the day of the car accident, to the day his brother abandoned the company, to the yearly summers he spends with Uncle Obito.

* * *

 **Currently in love: Neji with Tenten; Tenten with Neji; Hinata with Naruto**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to those who followed, favorite, and reviewed my last chapter! I'm still very new at this, and every bit of encouragement and constructive criticism helps! I noticed that for other stories, some authors credit their reviewers, and I think that's super cute, so I'm going to do that too. Shout out to Rose Tiger and two anonymous guests for the review! Especially to that one anonymous guest for the tip about being too detailed. I think it did help a little, but I still have a lot of work to do in order to get better!**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 1

Innocence

Chapter 3

Fanning the Flames

Sakura is one of the few students yet to lose focus from Kurenai Sensei's lecture. Some students have fallen asleep fifteen minutes in. Others stare out at some fixed point in space where their daydreams take free reign. Some doodle in their notebooks while others innocently pass notes. Not Sakura. Sakura's a good student. She wouldn't dare lose focus. Not only because she works so hard to attend such a prestigious school, but because that's who she is. Her hands fly across her notebook dictating all details of the lecture. Eyes shift from teacher to notes and back again. Sakura's concentration swallows her, until a folded piece of paper slides onto her desk.

Sakura looks up confused. The girl sitting in front of Naruto turns around discreetly. She lifts her chin pointing at Sasuke sitting on Sakura's right. Sakura nervously looks at the girl, then at Sasuke, then at Kurenai Sensei. Should Sakura pass the note to Sasuke? What will happen if she does? First, she'll be facilitating a no doubt flirtatious conversation between some random girl and Sasuke when they should both be paying attention to Kurenai Sensei. But knowing Sasuke, there won't be much conversation. Not much of a threat there. Second, Sakura herself won't be engaging much in Kurenai Sensei's lecture, and there's a test next week! But then again, Sakura's always been good at math, and is confident in the current material. She can survive some missed notes. Third, what if Sakura gets caught? Kurenai Sensei's in charge of the class reps, so Sakura needs Kurenai Sensei to like her to maintain her responsibilities as a class rep. Plus, Sakura's never passed a note before. Never saw the need. The chances of her getting caught are higher, even when Kurenai Sensei seems oblivious to the lack of attention towards her lecture. Plus, Sakura barely knows this girl. Why should Sakura risk her credibility for someone she doesn't know?!

Sakura pushes the note to the far edge corner of her desk and shakes her head. The girl frowns taking the note back, irritated Sakura won't comply. The girl hands the note off to the boy in front of Sakura, who hands it off to the guy in front of Sasuke, who turns around placing it on the corner of Sasuke's desk. The girl chews on the end of her pencil smiling wide. Sakura also stares at Sasuke, curious how he'll react. Should maybe she pass him a note too? Put herself deeper into the game?

Sasuke flicks the note. It flies across the room landing in the middle of the floor. The girl's jaw hangs mortified. Sakura bursts out laughing, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, including Kurenai Sensei.

"Is something funny about matrices, Ms. Haruno?"

"No, mam! Sorry to disturb."

The rest of the class chuckles causing Sakura to blush. She peeks at Sasuke and sees him also stifling a laugh. Kurenai Sensei continues her lecture.

Sakura claps both cheeks with the palms of her hands. She needs to focus. She can't let something so childish rattle her.

A note falls back on her desk. Sakura looks up at Naruto. He smiles his famous wide smile at her and points his chin towards Sasuke. Yeah, that's not going to happen.

Sakura sweeps the note off her desk with the back of her hand. It falls to the floor much to Naruto's horror. He picks it up and passes it to the girl in front of him, who passes it to the guy in front of Sakura, who passes it to the guy in front of Sasuke, who turns around to place it on Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke glances down at the note. It says "SOS! Read me now! Naruto." Sasuke unfolds the note.

"Hey Idiot! Remember you said you'll help me out with Sakura? When's that gonna happen?"

Sasuke tears out a strip of paper from his notebook and scribbles something down before folding it up and slipping it onto Sakura's desk. Sakura nearly jumps when she sees the new note from Sasuke. She looks at Sasuke nervously, but he doesn't look back. Only cups his face in the palm of his hand as he writes notes with the other. Sakura's anxious. There's no way she cannot pass this note off to Naruto. She can't risk Sasuke hating her more. Especially after what happened a couple of weeks ago with his ankle. Still, the situation's nerve racking.

Kurenai Sensei's facing the board. Will she turn around any time soon? Probably not. It looks like she just started a new problem. This is Sakura's chance. Quickly, Sakura jets her arm out to Naruto's desk lightly placing the note down careful not to make noise, then swings her arm back into her seat. Sakura breathes slowly to calm her beating heart.

Naruto opens the note Sasuke sent. So when, where, and how will his love life progress?

"No."

Unacceptable. Naruto tears out another slip of paper scribbling on it before folding it up and placing it on Sakura's desk.

Again?! Sakura looks at Naruto distressed. Naruto beams a smile at Sakura pointing his chin back at Sasuke. Sakura lets out a light sigh before refocusing her attention back on Kurenai Sensei. She studies her movement. Currently, Kurenai Sensei faces the class talking about the difference between adding matrices and multiplying matrices. Out of the corner of Sakura's eye, she sees a student subtly passing a note. How did he do that? Kurenai Sensei's back is not even turned! Kurenai Sensei finally turns toward the board allowing Sakura to swiftly places the new note on Sasuke's desk. Maybe now she can finally focus on the class.

Sasuke opens Naruto's note.

"Do you have a crush on Sakura?"

Sasuke scribbles a note and passes it to Sakura. After several seconds of hesitation from the pressure, Sakura throws the note at Naruto.

"Idiot."

Naruto passes another note.

"Then help me out! You know you'll do it eventually. Unless you're hiding a crush from her."

Sasuke scribbles another note and places it on Sakura's desk

Sakura jumps out of her desk full of rage. "I am not your carrier pigeon!" Both Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widen terrified. The rest of the class turns in their seats startled. Kurenai Sensei pauses her lecture.

"No one said you were, Ms. Haruno. Now, are you done disturbing my class or may we continue?!"

"Sorry, Kurenai Sensei. I won't disturb again." Sakura sits back down in her seat. The whole class still stares at her. Sakura glances at Sasuke. Their eyes meet only for a moment before Sasuke shifts his glance back down to his desk.

Sasuke glances back out at Sakura. Her face buried in her folded arms on her desk. He adjusts his posture so he sits up straight, refocuses his attention to the lecture, and continues taking notes.

* * *

At the end of Kurenai Sensei's class, Sakura leaves to get a drink of water. Sasuke follows her before a couple girls reach his desk.

Sakura bends over the water fountain. She tucks her long, pink hair to one side holding it back as the water flows both over and into her lips. Sakura finishes quickly and wipes away the cold water with the back of her hand. As she turns around to head back to class, Sakura sees Sasuke leaning against the wall in front of her.

"Sasuke! Sorry about earlier. I guess I'm kind of a dork, aren't I? Annoying?"

Sasuke chuckles at Sakura's nervousness. "We were obviously in the wrong. Don't apologize for something you shouldn't." Sasuke's eyes shift in embarrassment. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, Sasuke! What is it?" Sakura's eyes beam.

"You're good at math. Do you think you'll do okay on Kurenai Sensei's test next week?"

"Of course! I'm always prepared. But, why are you asking?"

"Well, believe it or not, Naruto's actually trying to put in an effort this year to get his grades up, but he's still worried about the test. Can you come by his place Sunday and tutor him?"

"Will you be there, Sasuke?"

"I have something this weekend, so I can't. It'll just be the two of you."

"Um…" The last thing Sakura wants is a day alone with Uzumaki Naruto, but Sasuke's never asked her for a favor. How can she turn him down? "Sure, Sasuke. I can help Naruto. I'll talk to him about the details."

"Ah."

"I'll see you in class. Bye, Sasuke!" Sakura leaves Sasuke by the water fountain. She's relieved Sasuke's not angry over what happened during class and is excited she can do him a favor. A light blush spreads her cheeks as she walks back to class.

Sasuke leans back against the wall. His eyebrows furrow deep in thought. He chews his thumb nail. Sasuke's regretting caving into Naruto's wishes. Leaving Naruto alone with Sakura doesn't feel right.

Two girls walk up to Sasuke as he neurotically bites down on his nail and stares off deep into space.

"Hi Sasuke!"

Sasuke growls at the girls. His nostrils flare and his eyes glare deep into them. The girls shriek. They apologize and run off.

Sasuke calms down, but anger still rests on his face. He returns to class more pissed at the world than usual.

* * *

A few days pass and Sasuke's just as angry as he was the day Sakura agreed to tutor Naruto. Itachi has been texting Naruto why his brother's been acting more like an emo primadonna, to which Naruto has no answer. Of all people Sasuke interacts with, Sasuke's been acting the most pissed off towards Naruto. Naruto's just as confused as Itachi. The only person Sasuke acts differently towards is Sakura. He doesn't act irritated towards her, but remains cold and distant. He barely acknowledges her in the halls or in practice and tries his best to cooperate as little as possible when discussing class rep activities.

Sasuke skims his text book during the break period in between their classes. Sakura wonders if she should try talking to Sasuke but decides not to press. She decides to go to the restroom instead. Sakura pulls open the door to exit when she finds Ino on the other side.

"Ino. You're here to see Sasuke?"

"He's been moody lately, so I thought I'd pop by and cheer him up! Where are you going?"

"The restroom. I'll see you during lunch, okay?"

"Sakura, I've noticed your hair's getting longer."

"I like it long. You know, ever since that rumor that – "

"That Sasuke likes girls with long hair? I remember. I've been growing mine out for that reason too."

"Well, bye Ino."

"Bye, Sakura! Have a nice poop!"

"Ino!" The door slams shut behind her.

Sakura walks down the halls passing by several students seeing their friends and significant others during their break. Sakura walks into the restroom and faces the mirror. She splashes water onto her face careful not to get her hair or uniform wet. She pulls a paper towel down to dry her face, then leans over the sink again to stare at her reflection. The door opens.

"See, Captain! I told you I saw her in the hallway!"

"Sakura!" The captain of the girls' soccer team enters the room with two second years flanking her side. The door slams shut. "I've seen you in practice, but it feels like we haven't talked in forever! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Captain. A little tired than normal, but I won't let that interfere with practice." Sakura forces a smile. She's been avoiding her captain since she's given the assignment to "put in a good word for her" with Sasuke. Sakura's yet to utter a word about the captain to Sasuke, but is tired of postponing the assignment.

"You know, I've been wondering if you've ever gotten around to that little assignment of ours?"

"Sorry. We're just not as close as you think we are. I haven't been able to talk to him about anything."

"You know, Sakura, I'm starting to wonder if you're avoiding our little assignment all on purpose. There's no problem with your loyalty to your captain, is there?" The captain drums her fingers on the obsidian sink counter. She inches closer to Sakura maintaining her rhythm.

"I'd never be disloyal to the team!"

The captain shakes her head. "You misunderstand, Sakura. I'm not questioning your loyalty to the team. I trust you with that. I'm questioning your loyalty towards me. I consider us friends. Am I wrong, Sakura?"

"No, Captain."

"And friends help out other friends, right, Sakura?"

"They do."

"So why, Sakura, are you not helping me out?"

"This, just, isn't an area I can 'help out' in."

"Cut the crap, Sakura." The captain pounds her fist on the counter. "I'm not naïve, I know what's going on. You're delaying our little assignment, because you like Sasuke." Sakura stands in place not daring to move. "Am I right, Sakura?"

Sakura hangs her head. "I've kind of always liked him."

"I understand, Sakura. You should have told me from the beginning." Sakura beams a smile at the captain, relieved she won't be punished for lying. The captain cups her hand around Sakura's long hair.

"Your hair's very pretty. It looks longer than before."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"You know, I heard a rumor Sasuke likes girls with long hair." Sakura tilts her head down, blushing. The captain follows Sakura's hair all the way to Sakura's chest.

The captain grabs Sakura's shirt violently, turning her around, and slamming Sakura against the wall. Sakura's head bounces. Her lower lip bleeds. "Pin her down." The captain commands to the second year on her right. She holds Sakura by her shoulders against the wall. "You know what to do."

The other second year steps forward pulling out a pair of scissors. She yanks a clump of Sakura's hair and positions to cut it. Sakura breaks out of the hold before she could cut anything. The girl holding Sakura falls to the floor landing in front of one of the restroom stalls. Sakura tries grabbing the scissors out of the other girl's hand but fails. Instead, the scissors fall, sliding next to the door.

Sakura lunges for the scissors, but gets caught, and slammed to the floor. Sakura's head falls with a loud bang. Blood trickles from her forehead. Sakura scrambles to get up, but the girl who pushed her to the floor sits on Sakura's back and holds Sakura's arms down with her knees.

The other girl runs to the scissors. Before she reaches them, the door opens sliding the scissors across the girl's restroom revealing a puzzled Ino.

"The hell is going on here?!" Ino looks around the room. Blood on the wall where Sakura hit her lower lip, a girl sitting over Sakura, and Sakura's forehead, bleeding?! "Sakura!"

"Stay out of this, Yamanaka!" The girls' soccer captain leans against the wall where she can observe the action. "Sakura's scheduled for a haircut." The captain lifts her chin pointing at the scissors underneath the sink.

"This isn't practice, Captain. I don't have to take orders from you." Ino lunges at the girl holding Sakura, but gets held back by the other girl. The captain crosses to the scissors under the sink.

"Guess I have to do everything myself." The captain takes her time getting to the scissors. As long as both Sakura and Ino are held back, there's no reason to rush.

Sakura questions everything going on. If she hadn't been such a pushover, none of this would have happened. Tears try to escape, but Sakura holds them in. She will not cry. Not for this. She can at least control this.

Ino kicks the girl holding her in the shin and breaks out of the hold. Ino tackles at the girl holding Sakura causing the girl to lose her balance allowing Sakura to shimmy out of the hold. Sakura tackles the captain pushing her to the wall across from the scissors. Sakura punches the captain in the face, but the captain returns it by punching Sakura in the gut. Sakura stumbles backwards falling under the sink next to the scissors.

Sakura grabs the scissors and stands. "No more." All the girl's watch Sakura. They stare at the scissors Sakura holds in her hand. "I will never let others tell me what to do ever again." Sakura cuts a giant wad of her hair. Pink strands float to the ground. She throws the hair at her captain. "Now leave."

"Come on girls. We got what we came here for." They leave. Sakura and Ino remain in the restroom.

Sakura turns to the mirror. "My hair!" The cut slants down making Sakura's hair go at an angle with two long strands framing her bloodied face. "I can't go to class like this!" Sakura looks at her watch. "And class is half-way over!"

Ino grabs a paper towel and soaks it with water before dabbing it to the gash on Sakura's forehead. "I'm more worried about this, Forehead."

Blood oozes out of Sakura's forehead. Ino tries wiping it away, but the blood doesn't seem to stop gushing.

"I think you should see the nurse."

"I'll be fine. Plus, she's probably not there." Ino tosses the bloodied paper towel in the trash and grabs another one. "How did you know to find me, Ino?"

"You never came back to your classroom, so I got worried. I knew you went to the restroom, so I just checked here. I didn't want to pull another Hinata like last time."

"Yeah, but Naruto took care of her, so it actually worked out in her favor."

"Still." Ino grabs a couple more sheets of paper towels.

Sakura stares back at her reflection. "My hair, my forehead, my hair, my lip! Ino, can I get one of these paper towels for my lip?"

"Of course." Sakura wets a paper towel and applies it to her lip. She stares at her reflection again.

"My hair!"

"You still have the scissors, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Treat your forehead, and I'll help you fix your hair. Cutting hair's just like cutting flowers, right?"

Sakura chuckles at Ino's joke. "How does your parents own a multi-billion yen flower store chain anyway?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

Sakura walks in just a few minutes before Ibiki Sensei's class finishes. She holds a paper towel over the wound on her forehead and bites her bottom lip to conceal the sore. Sakura hangs her head low as if it would hide her sudden new hair style.

The whole class stares. No one says a word. Sasuke had his head down writing notes when he realizes the class is quiet. He looks up and sees Sakura at the door with her new haircut. Then he sees the blood.

Sasuke stands out of his desk. The whole class shifts their stares to him, including Sakura.

"Ms. Haruno, better late than never. You can hear a minute of the lecture."

"Sorry, Ibiki Sensei." Sakura returns to her desk.

"And Mr. Uchiha, did I call on you for something?"

"No, Ibiki Sensei. Sorry." Sasuke sits back down. The class resumes.

"Hey, Sakura. Are you okay?" Naruto whispers to Sakura. Sasuke hears Naruto whisper.

"Naruto, we're in class!" Sakura whispers back.

"Okay. I don't know what happened, but I just want you to know, I really like your new haircut."

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura turns back to Ibiki Sensei. Sasuke sees the lingering smile on her face.

Sasuke shifts his eyes back and forth between Naruto and Sakura. How can he talk to her so easily? Make her smile so easily? Sasuke tightens his fists.

"Class dismissed. I will see you all tomorrow."

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sasuke turns his head towards Sakura. "Just checking, again. You sure you won't be at Naru-"

"No." Sasuke's voice is coated with a layer of ice. This is the third time Sakura's asked him.

"Okay. Sorry to bother you." Sakura turns back to her seat disappointed. Equal disappointment sinks in to Sasuke's conscious.

* * *

Sakura walks onto the soccer field with her scabbed forehead and lip and new haircut. Several girls cluster together giggling while staring at Sakura. News must have spread through the senpais.

Hinata runs up to Sakura from the crowd of girls. "It looks like the healing ointment I gave you during lunch is working. Does it hurt still?"

"I'm fine, Hinata. Thank you." The two girls walk together towards the mass of teenage girls.

"Maybe now Sakura can run without all that hair slapping her face." One of the girl's mocks making everyone laugh.

"If you have enough time to talk, spend it with warm up laps. Now!" Sakura and Hinata turn around to see their captain.

The girls stop laughing. "Captain, we're only – "

"Don't argue with me! I will not say this again. I don't care what your lives are like outside the field. I will not condone hazing during my practices! Do you all understand." The team nods. "Now start your warm-up laps."

The girls start running their laps including the captain. Sakura matches the captains pace running head to head with her.

"Um, Captain, can I ask you a question."

"Quickly."

"Why did you defend me back there? I thought you were mad at me about the whole Sasuke thing."

"I told you before. I set a role model for my girls. Including you. I don't care what your lives are like outside of the field. Here, we're teammates."

"Thank you."

"Don't."

"Huh?"

"As soon as practice is over, we're back to our old lives."

"I see." Sakura tries keeping up with her captain's pace, but is getting tired.

"By the way, Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"I like your new haircut. It suits you better as a soccer player." The captain runs ahead of Sakura. Sakura slows down eventually letting Ino, Hinata, and Tenten catch up.

Hinata speaks up, breathing heavily in between her words. "Our captain – is scary – and crazy."

* * *

Sasuke has no clue why he's stopping by Naruto's apartment 7:00pm on a Saturday night. Although they usually make plans to eat at Ichiraku's and hang out at Shikamaru's playing Super Smash Bros, this time, they did not.

So why is Sasuke standing outside Naruto's door when he should be staying at home studying to maintain his number one spot among the first years? Sasuke only knows two things. Number one: Naruto's home. Naruto's probably been home since he got off working at his part time job at the Mayor's Office. Sasuke guesses Naruto's stuffing cup noodles down his gullet while Jaraiya's out doing "research." Of course, Sasuke's not sure of this fact. What he is sure of. Number two: Sasuke's pissed. Sasuke doesn't know why he's pissed, but he usually goes to Naruto's place when he's pissed. It helps him calm down. For once, it doesn't.

Sasuke pulls the spare key out from under the mat and enters Naruto's apartment. The place is a mess. On Sasuke's left is the kitchen, where dishes pile high from over the weekend, and the counter's probably not been washed in nearly a month. The trashcan standing near the kitchen counter overflows well above its height resulting in a couple of plastic grocery bags to rest by it. On Sasuke's right, the living room is not as different. Stacks of cup noodles litter the coffee table along with various unwashed plates, empty cans of beer, and some paper. A soggy box of pizza sticks out from under the coffee table. Articles of clothing hang over the love seat while others have slipped onto the floor. The couch behind the coffee table's probably the cleanest place in the house. It only holds Naruto's bookbag, an open bag of chips, and a liter of green tea.

Naruto stands in the hallway separating the kitchen and living room. He wears only a white t-shirt and boxers dotted with naruto slices. Naruto swallows the noodles stuffed into his cheeks to address his unexpected guest.

"Hey, idiot, what's up?"

Sasuke crosses to the trash can. He stares at it, then looks back at Naruto. "Seriously?"

"What? It's always a mess."

"Sakura's coming tomorrow."

"I know." Naruto walks to the living room and sits down on the couch. Sasuke follows.

"You're not going to put in an effort?!"

"Hey, if Sakura's going to have me, she's got to have all of me. Take it or leave it."

Unbelievable! It's like he doesn't care about her at all! Sasuke grabs the dirty plates and takes them to the kitchen. After setting them down by the sink, Sasuke grabs the three plastic bags sitting next to the trashcan and walks outside to throw them in the dumpster. When Sasuke comes back, he notices Naruto bent over a book slurping his cup noodles as he reads.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke walks to the living room and sits on the armrest of the loveseat.

Naruto looks up at Sasuke. "What? This isn't that difficult to believe."

Sasuke leans in peeking at the book Naruto's reading. It's filled with numbers and equations on both pages with notes in the margins. Is that their math textbook? Sasuke looks back at the coffee table. The papers he saw earlier are filled with practice problems from their math classes. Underneath the coffee table hides a calculator and a mechanical pencil.

"Are you studying?!" Sasuke doesn't try to hide the shock. Naruto studying on a Saturday night!

"You know I'm trying to do better this year. If I want to fulfill my dream to become Prime Minister, I need to do well on these tests!" Naruto drinks his cup noodle and sets it on the coffee table. He moves his book to the coffee table and attempts one of the problems before he tries pulling out his hair. "God, why is this so fucking hard!"

Sasuke takes a seat next to Naruto. "What do you not understand?"

The night wanes on. Naruto works on different problems until he throws a temper tantrum and Sasuke threatens to leave. The boys bounce back and forth between definitions and principles hoping one will stick in Naruto's head. The cycle continues for hours. Sasuke loses track of how long he's stayed. He makes the mistake to close his eyes just ten seconds and falls asleep on Naruto's couch. Naruto crashes on the loveseat next to him.

Morning comes and the doorbell wakes both Naruto and Sasuke. The pair are too groggy to recognize the noise. Instead, they sit up and stare into space slowly regaining coherency.

"What time is it?" Sasuke's almost awake.

Naruto checks his phone. "A little after 9:00am."

"AM?" What time is Sakura arriving? "I should leave before -." The doorbell rings again.

Naruto walks to the door. "That's probably Sakura."

"Wait, Naruto!" Naruto opens the door forgetting he's still in his boxers. Sakura stands on the other side wearing tight black jeans and a frilly pink spaghetti top. Her new short hair flares out cutely framing her face.

"Morning, Sakura!"

"Um, Naruto. Why are you not wearing clothes?" Naruto looks down only now realizing he's only in boxers.

"Gah! Sorry, Sakura! I'll be back soon. Come and make yourself at home!" Naruto runs into his room. Sakura walks into the apartment closing the door behind her. The apartment barely looks any different than when Sasuke first walked in. It reeks of old food and male body odor.

Sakura finally sees Sasuke. He sits on the couch yet to have moved from his spot since he woke up a few seconds ago.

"Sasuke? I thought you said you couldn't come."

"I accidentally spent the night. I should go now."

Sasuke gets up and walks to the door stopping when he hears footsteps of Naruto returning.

"Sasuke, where are you going! I need your help still!"

"Remember, idiot. I have that thing." Sasuke winks at Naruto while discreetly nodding his head towards Sakura.

"Oh, oh, oh! That's right! You have that thing! That you're late to! You should go Chicken Butt Hair! Bye!"

Sasuke turns to leave when he notices Sakura's disappointed face. "I get it."

It's never been that Sasuke couldn't come to Naruto's. This is a setup. Sakura's fully aware of Naruto's crush for her. Sasuke's helping Naruto get closer to her – what Sakura's soccer captain tried to make Sakura do. Except, Sakura likes Sasuke, so it never went through. Sasuke is trying to help set Naruto with Sakura, which means Sasuke doesn't like Sakura. Sakura knew Sasuke never returned her crush, but she still tries and hopes. This situation only makes her heart hurt.

"Sakura?" Sasuke feels his pants vibrating. He pulls out his phone seeing over a hundred text messages from Itachi! Sasuke unlocks his phone. Fifty missed calls! One missed call each from Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Pein; ten from Konan; and thirty from Itachi.

Worst Person Ever

Sasuke, where are you?! If you don't call me in fifteen minutes, I'm going to the police. Hope you're safe.

"I need to go. I'll see you both in school."

"Bye, Sasuke." Sakura forces a smile.

Sasuke leaves closing the door behind him. He cringes over having to leave Sakura alone with Naruto. Regretting to have left Sakura without giving her a proper explanation. Then again, what could he have told her? That he doesn't like it when Sakura's so comfortable and friendly with Naruto? That's insane!

Sasuke pulls out his phone. "Itachi?"

"Where the hell have you been! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Are okay?" Sasuke turns. He looks at the door separating him from Sakura and Naruto.

"Am I ever okay?"

* * *

When Sasuke enters classroom 1-7 the next day, he sees Sakura sitting at her desk reading a book. She doesn't talk to anyone. Just sits there. Her cheek rests in her palm as her green eyes graze of the text. Sasuke's cold, distant demeanor softens the more he looks at her. It's as if a weight has lifted off his shoulders.

A girl sees Sasuke's changed warm expression and bravely approaches. "Sasuke!"

Sakura shoots up from her book eyes searching for Sasuke. She sees one of her female classmates trying to get his attention, but Sasuke ignores her walking towards his seat next to Sakura.

He sits down and notices a pair of green eyes on him. Sasuke turns to Sakura, but she averts her eyes back to her book.

"Good morning, Sakura." Is Sasuke trying to make conversation?

Sakura turns back to him. "Morning, Sasuke!" They just sit there staring at each other. The tension gets awkward, so Sakura returns to her book.

"Ah, Sakura?" Sakura turns back to Sasuke. His heart skips a beat at how her soft, pink lips form a gentle smile.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Sorry." Sakura's brows furrow slightly, confused. "About yesterday. And everything. I'm sorry."

"Aren't you the one who keeps telling me to stop apologizing when there's nothing to apologize for?"

"But, I – "

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'm sure you had a reason." Sakura's voice is soft and unwavering. She stays positive and warm. Sasuke did not expect that to be her reaction.

"Aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

Sasuke's irritated again. If she's not mad, then she doesn't care about what happened yesterday. If she doesn't care, why should he!?

"You're right."

They turn back to their seats. Naruto walks in and sits in his seat next to Sakura.

"Sakura! Thank you so much for yesterday!"

"No problem. If you want, since our test is after lunch, we can use lunch to study."

"Really! That'd be super helpful!"

"Sure! I usually eat lunch here with Ino and Hinata, so you can join us." Sakura smiles wide looking forward to when Hinata realizes Naruto will be eating lunch with her.

"Thanks, Sakura! Hey, Chicken Butt Hair! I won't be eat- "

"I heard!" Sasuke growls. Although his irritation is directed at Naruto, if he had to say who he's most disappointed at, in this moment, it would be himself.

* * *

Sakura walks out of the locker room after practice and finds Lee leaning against the wall.

"Hi Lee. Are you waiting for Tenten? I think she left a few minutes ago."

"No, actually. I was waiting for you. I kind of need to talk to you. About something." Lee nervously scratches his head.

"What's up?" Sakura stares up at Lee. If only she knew what that stare does to him.

"Ah, I think. Do you mind if we walk a little bit? Down the hall?"

"Okay?"

They walk together down the hall. Lee humors Sakura with small talk while he agonizes over what he's going to say. They're a few feet before the doorway. It's now or never.

"Ah, Sakura?" Lee stops Sakura. She looks up at him.

"What is it, Lee?" Nerves overwhelm Lee. He freezes. The blood rushes to his face causing him to blush. "I'm not waiting all day. If you have nothing to say, I'm –"

"WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?" Sakura jumps back startled. "I-I've liked you for a really long time. Will you please go out with me?"

"Um… Sorry Lee, but. No." Lee anticipated this, but the shock is worse than he thought. "You see, I kinda –"

"It's okay, Sakura. You don't have to explain yourself."

"Are we okay?"

"Of course, Sakura! I expected this."

Sakura starts walking backwards. "Well I-I should get going then. I'll see you tomo-" Sakura slips back. Lee catches her before she falls. They stumble back towards the wall.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"The hell are you doing, Lee!" Sasuke runs down the hallway. He didn't see Sakura fall. Only Lee pinning her against the wall.

Lee turns towards Sasuke just in time to be punched in the face. Lee falls back landing on the floor. Sasuke straddles him lifting Lee by his collar.

"The hell were you doing to Sakura?"

"Sasuke, stop! He was only helping me!"

Still holding Lee's collar, Sasuke faces Sakura. She's furious. Sasuke turns back to Lee.

"It's not what it looked like. I stopped her before she fell."

"Ah." Sasuke gets off of Lee and helps him up. "Sorry."

"What the hell, Sasuke!"

"I thought you were in trouble."

"It's Lee! He wouldn't harm anyone! You know what, never mind. It's none of my business."

"Sakura." She walks away leaving Sasuke behind with Lee. "God dammit! What the hell is wrong with me?!" Sasuke falls back on the wall. He covers his face with his hands and combs it through his hair.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'd probably make the same mistake." Lee tries consoling Sasuke.

"No, it's not! Nothing is okay! I make her disappointed; I make her mad. God! What is wrong with me! I'm not like this!" Sasuke punches the wall.

"Sasuke, do you like Sakura?"

Sasuke freezes. "I'm not sure." And he doesn't. Sasuke's never had a crush on anyone before. It could be a crush, but this feeling seems more intense.

"If you like her, go for her. She's special and deserves to be treated right." Lee leaves Sasuke alone. Sasuke walks out of the school and rests on the stairs.

A crush, huh? This is the first time Sasuke has properly addressed his feelings. To be truthful, he's probably liked Sakura for a long time. Sasuke's managed to control it for the sake of school and to one day reclaim the Uchiha Corporation. Now.

"I'm in love with Haruno Sakura." Sasuke can't help but smile. The words fill him with bliss. Especially now that he's accepted it.

No way can he act on these feelings. There's still so much he needs to do: maintain his number one spot at Konoha Academy; get into Tokyo University; climb his way up to eventually reclaim Uchiha Corporation. Sakura will just be a distraction. Besides, she deserves more than him.

For now, Sasuke acknowledges that he's in love with Sakura. Nothing more can happen.

* * *

Neji walks to school with Hinata trailing him a block and a half behind. Several other students walk in the same direction carrying their bookbags and tired morning faces. Suddenly, a sobbing Lee tackles Neji from behind nearly causing him to fall.

"Neji! I did it! I confessed to Sakura!"

"Just now?!" Neji pushes Lee off and takes out his handkerchief to dry the tears Lee left on his school blazer. Lee takes the handkerchief blowing into it.

"Yesterday. After school. But I just saw her, all pretty and everything, and I couldn't help it. It hurts so much!" Tears flow like waterfalls down Lee's cheeks.

"That's what you get for confessing on a Monday. At least wait till Friday so you have the weekend to recuperate."

"But, this is something I had to do!" Lee blows his nose into the handkerchief again. He gives it back to Neji.

"You can keep it." Lee sobs louder. "Well, I have to commend you for your bravery. And doing the right thing."

"Plus, this means I won the bet." Lee continues sobbing.

"The bet? Oh, right. That bet."

"Whoever confesses to their crush first wins. The loser has to do whatever the winner says. I won. Now you have to do whatever I say."

"Right, of course. And what is it you'll have me do?" Neji's interested in what Lee has to say. What could it possibly be? Be his sparing partner for a month? Pick up his balls during practice?

"You have to confess to Tenten in front of the whole school."

* * *

 **Currently in love: Neji with Tenten; Tenten with Neji; Hinata with Naruto; Sasuke with Sakura**

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like this was my worst chapter yet. Maybe it's because of my exams coming up; maybe it's because I'm in the middle of transferring schools; maybe I'm searching for excuses. I'll just take this as a learning experience and do better next time! :)**

 **If you didn't realize from the last sentence of this chapter, my next chapter will focus more on Neji and Tenten. If I'm faithful to my outline, which I've been surprisingly good at, they will be sharing time with Naruto and Hinata.**

 **Thanks Rose Tiger for reviewing my last chapter! Hopefully Sasuke finally coming to terms with his feelings makes you a little satisfied, but I know we all won't be until he and Sakura are an official couple!**

 **Favorite and follow if you like the story, and leave a review so I know what you liked or hated about the chapter!**

 **Best, HC21**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 1

Innocence

Chapter 4

Birds of a Feather

Tenten stuffs her face full of sesame dumplings. She chews loudly, unaware of the environment around her. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino stare disgustingly at Tenten as she stuffs more mounds of rice and veggies into her small mouth.

"Uh, Tenten? You know you don't have to pack it in all at once?" Ino finally asks.

Tenten momentarily stops stuffing her mouth to glare at Ino. She returns to her bento seconds later.

Hinata whispers to Tenten. "Um, um, Tenten. You know we're not the only ones in this room."

Tenten swallows her food and slams her chopsticks down. "I can't believe this!" Her shouts echo through the classroom causing the other students to jump in their seats. Tenten continues yelling. "Three days! Three days they've kicked me out! And why?!" The three first years look blankly Tenten. "Because it's a guy thing!" Tenten mocks Lee's voice. "What the fuck does that mean?! Do they get their periods together?! Why they hell am I in exile!"

"Tenten, calm down." Sakura stands up reaching out a hand to Tenten.

"People are staring." Hinata adds.

Tenten lets out a sigh before sitting back down. She ignores the stares and whispers of the younger peers behind her. Tenten leans into the palm of her hand, and ignores her half-finished bento box.

Sakura tilts her head at Hinata. "Hinata, do you have any idea what's going on between Neji and Lee? Or at least Neji since he's your cousin?"

"I'm … um … not exactly the person he'd talk to about that."

"I have one theory." Tenten responds. The three girls direct their attention to her. "It's because Lee got rejected by Sakura."

"What?!" Hinata and Ino say in shock. Sakura covers her face in embarrassment.

"You seriously didn't tell us." Ino states blandly.

"That does explain why Lee's been acting so …" Hinata stops to think for the best word. "Youthless? … During practices."

"I didn't think it was a big deal! Ino, you never tell us when a boy asks you out!"

"It happens too often."

"He was crying about it a couple days ago, but seems fine now. I just can't think of any other reason they'd kick me out!" Tenten covers her eyes with her palms and leans into them.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Sakura reasons.

"Seriously. Nothing can separate the three of you." Ino adds to Sakura's statement.

"Especially you and Neji." Hinata gives Tenten a small reassuring grin.

Sakura covers her mouth to not show the chewed rice in her mouth as she talks. "Seriously! Tenten, I know we give you shit for liking that jerk, but with how much the two of you have in common, it makes sense. There's no way that's going away."

"We do have a lot in common." Tenten glances off to the side deep in thought with a troubled look on her face.

Ino waves her chopsticks in the air unable to control her excitement. "Right! Like soccer and Lord of the Rings."

"Your car obsession."

"Metal music." Hinata winces, remembering the times the awful screaming music echoed through her walls.

"You know what they say, 'birds of a feather flock together.'" Sakura tries reassuring Tenten, who's still glancing down in the corner dazed.

Ino and Hinata stare at Sakura confused. "Who says that, Forehead?"

"You know. It's that American/English saying. 'Birds of a feather flock together.' It means those with similar personalities or interests are more likely to become friends. It works the same with relationships, that people with similar personalities, likes, and dislikes are more likely to become a couple."

"But what about opposites attract?" Ino shakes Sakura desperately." They also say opposites attract!" Ino and Sasuke have far from similar personalities. She tells herself since opposites attract, Sasuke will definitely fall in love with her one day.

"Actually, psychologists say couples most opposite of each other are least likely to succeed. They've tested this stuff."

"Are you sure! Sakura, realize this is bad for you too. Opposites don't attract!"

Sakura realizes what Ino means. In terms of personalities, she and Sasuke have barely anything in common. If anyone, Sakura would be more likely paired with … Naruto!

"Unfortunately." Sakura hangs her head depressed of the outcome.

"So, than you and Naruto – "Ino giggles at the thought.

"No, no, no, no! I'm good at school; he's not! That's an opposite!"

"So, pe-people less like each other, wo-wo-won't …" Sakura and Ino stare at the stuttering Hinata.

This is bad. If Sakura and Ino's personalities are far from Sasuke's, Naruto and Hinata's personalities might as well be on different planets! Naruto's loud; Hinata's quiet. Naruto's outgoing; Hinata's shy. Naruto's bad in school; Hinata's in the top 10. They have nothing in common. Hinata rests her chin on the desk and avoids eye contact with any of her friends.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata! There are obviously some exceptions. Plus, you have some things in common with Naruto!" Hinata shifts her focus to Sakura, wondering what common character traits they share.

Noticing Hinata's desire for an answer, Sakura stumbles through her mind to reassure her friend. "You both play soccer!"

"He's offense, and I'm defense." Hinata says with a sigh.

"You … you … "Ino also tries to come up with common traits Hinata and Naruto share, but also struggles. "You don't not like ramen!"

Hinata puts her forehead on the desk ending the conversation.

"It's not like similarities make a couple either." Tenten finally breaks her silence. The girls stare at Tenten confused.

"What are you talking about, Tenten?" Ino asks.

Tenten sits up straight and looks down at her desk. She drums her fingers on the desk trying to find some way to vocalize her thoughts. "I've been trying to think of ways to get over Neji." Tenten stops drumming her fingers to properly look at her three friends." I've liked him for longer than I can remember. It's just not healthy! I need to move on."

Their eyes widen at Tenten's sudden decision.

"Are – are you sure?" Hinata asks. Tenten nods her head.

"How are you planning to get over him? You haven't exactly been successful at it before." Ino asks.

"The company that sells my family's company the material to make our weapons, they have a son. He's a year older than me. We hang out sometimes, and he recently asked me out."

"And you said yes!" Sakura covers her mouth in shock.

"I haven't given him a response yet. His family's coming over for dinner tonight. I was planning on giving him my answer then."

Hinata's the first to recover from the shock. "Tenten, are you sure? You do-don't want to make a mistake." Hinata knows better than any of the girls there that Tenten's feelings for Neji are reciprocated. More than that: he loves her. If Tenten says yes to this boy, her cousin will be crushed.

"Hinata." Tenten squares her shoulders with Hinata and looks directly in her eyes. "It's time I move on."

"Bu-bu-but, ha-have you thou-thought about telling Ne-neji? Confessing?"

"Why should I waste my time when I know he's going to reject me?" The girls stare at their desks unable to respond. Tenten packs her half-finished bento and gets out of her desk. "I should get going. Guy Sensei has a test next period."

"Good luck!" They all wish.

* * *

Lee and Neji sit under their favorite tree eating their lunch while finalizing Operation NejiTen, name credits to Lee. Lee reviews the notes.

"So, before the game – "

"After the game. I don't want her rejection affecting my play."

"She won't reject you!"

"You don't know that!"

Lee gives a dramatic sigh. "After the game, I'll grab Ibiki Sensei's megaphone and tell the crowd we have an announcement. I'll hand you the megaphone, you'll wait till I grab my phone to play Metallica's 'Nothing Else Matters' on the speakers. And you'll say – "

"Tenten, I've lo – "

"With more passion, Neji! This is your declaration of love!"

Neji groans before taking a deep breath and trying again with Lee's level of enthusiasm. "Tenten, I love you! You're my light in the darkness! You help me smile when tears waterfall down my eyes, and you help me realize when I've messed up! I love you more than anything. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Louder with more energy!"

"No."

"Why?"

"We're in public."

"So?"

"Lee!"

"Fine, fine."

"The speech seems too dramatic."

"It's not. Now, the only problem is the song. Metallica?"

"It's her favorite, and it's a love song. It works."

"Understood. I talked to IT to make sure the speakers can sync up to my phone. And with that, we should be good."

"Lee, you sure there's nothing else you want? I can do your laundry for the rest of the month."

"You're not getting out of this, Neji. It's time to embrace your youth!"

"Lee, Tenten won't appreciate this. She'd prefer something more … private."

"She'd appreciate not being avoided. What's wrong with you, man. This isn't like you."

"I don't know."

Neji dreads the idea of what will happen after he confesses to Tenten. If she says no, can they stay friends? If she says yes, can he make her happy? Both outcomes make it seem better to keep his feelings a secret.

"You know it's unhealthy. Take it from me. I feel so much freer after my rejection! I can finally prance around the other beautiful flowers and flower-dudes! Who needs Sakura! Who cares if her forehead looked so kissable? It's huge!"

"Right …"

"If you don't want to do it in front of a crowd, you can always confess before Saturday."

Neji plays with a blade of grass, twiddling it in between his fingers, comparing its fuzzy and smooth sides.

"True."

* * *

Tenten walks into her class and sees Neji sitting at his desk with Lee bent over seemingly looking at a book. Tenten walks to them.

"Did you two have a productive lunch."

"Tenten, sorry about that. We just needed to finalize some things for that project. You understand? No hard feelings."

"Of course, Lee." Neji has yet to acknowledge Tenten. He continues glossing over his book. "You ready for the English test, Neji."

"Of course."

"Of course, you are, Mr. Number One In The Class." Tenten says with a smile.

"Tenten, I'm trying to concentrate. Do you mind if we talk about this later?" Neji's eyes still locked on the book.

"O-okay. Good luck on the test you two."

"Ditto!" Lee wishes to Tenten. Tenten leaves to her desk. Lee sinks back down to Neji's level and glares at him. "Seriously?"

"What!"

"You're an idiot."

"Hm."

* * *

Hinata stays behind after practice. She practices dribbling across the court and kicking balls into nets one after the other. Hinata loves playing soccer. She doesn't care what position she's in or how good she is. She just wants to play, but would prefer to be better. It's nice when you're good at the things you love.

Hinata is halfway down the court when Neji calls from the benches.

"Hinata! Remember we have that recital tonight! Hurry up!"

"Eh?" Hinata picks the ball up and runs to Neji. "I already talk to Father. He said, si-since it's not an important event, I can go to Ichiraku's with my friends instead."

"Seriously? Why should Hanabi and I go to that boring recital and not you! You're coming." Neji grabs Hinata's wrists. He squeezes it tight and twists it as he drags her. "Take a shower and change so we can go."

"Neji, you're hurting me." Hinata drops the ball to try and pry Neji's hands off her wrist.

A loud, familiar voice yells in the distance. It gets closer as tufts of blonde hair become more visible. "Hinata!" Naruto runs up to Hinata and Neji, somehow not out of breath. "Hinata, the captains are wondering if you're done with the equipment. They want to lock up storage."

"I-I'll do it." Hinata pulls away to grab the fallen ball. Neji lets go exposing fresh red marks on Hinata's wrist.

"Hinata, your arm! What happened?" Naruto asks.

"None of your business." Neji groans.

"I'm just checking on her!"

"I-I'm fine, Naruto."

"Hinata, hurry up!"

"Neji, what the hell! You can't treat a person like that!"

"This is a family matter, Naruto. Stay out of it."

"I'd never treat my family that way."

"Good for you. Now leave! Hinata, hurry up. We need to go!" Neji grabs ahold of the same red wrist twisting it as he drags her to storage.

"Neji, that hurts!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Naruto forces Neji's grip off Hinata.

"Naruto, stay out of this." Neji reaches for Hinata, but Naruto shoves Neji.

"Hinata deserves more than that!" Naruto defends. He stands in front of Hinata, stretching his arms out to deflect any of Neji's confrontation.

Neji lunges for Naruto knocking him to the ground. "She deserves shit!" Naruto and Neji roll on the ground.

Hinata stands frozen. Her body shakes scared for both Neji and Naruto. "Gu-guys!"

Neji pins Naruto by his arms. "Butt out!"

"What makes you think you can treat anyone like that?!"

"She doesn't deserve to be a Hyuga!" Neji pushes down harder on Naruto's arms. "She's an awful person! Deserves nothing!"

Naruto snorts in disgust. How does someone come to think like that? And about family! Naruto breaks out of Neji's hold and rolls Neji onto his back. While straddling Neji, Naruto lands several punches to the face. Punch after punch, Naruto becomes filled with rage. How can Neji say that about Hinata? His own cousin! The sweetest girl Naruto's ever met. Hell, how can he say that about anyone?

Naruto batters more punches until he feels a light tug on his arm. "Stop, Naruto!" Naruto turns to see Hinata. Not yet in tears, but obviously distressed. Her hands shake around Naruto's arm, but does her best to keep eye contact. It's in those soft, lavender eyes he sees fear, pain, and courage. "I-I beg you. P-p-p-please, stop."

Naruto looks back at Neji. Despite the several punches, Neji's face is barely bruised, though he groans from the pain.

Naruto stands up and dusts the dirt off his clothes. He reaches an arm out to Neji. Neji takes the arm, then pulls Naruto down slamming him to the ground. He grunts in pain before a kick to the stomach shuts him up. Naruto lets out a cry and silenced by another kick, then another kick, then another kick.

"Neji! Stop!" Hinata cries desperately.

Neji continues kicking Naruto, this time aiming for the face. Neji bruises Naruto's cheek and bloodies his upper lip. He straddles Naruto, like Naruto did before, and throws more blows to the face.

"P-p-please, Neji! Stop!" Hinata tries tugging on Neji's arm like she did with Naruto, but Neji shakes her off. He continues punching Hinata's savior.

"What the fuck is going on!" Neji and Hinata turn to see Tenten. "Neji! What the hell!"

"He was sticking his nose in things he shouldn't have." Neji rises to face Tenten, and Hinata runs to Naruto's side. "Tenten, I – "

"Hinata, Ino and Sakura are looking for you. They're worried, because you haven't been answering your phone."

"I'll text them when I can." Hinata helps Naruto up. "I should get Naruto to the infirmary, first."

"Don't worry, Hinata! I'll be fine. I'm a fast healer!" Naruto smiles his famous wide grin that always makes Hinata blush.

"I-I want to. I'd feel bad if I don't." Hinata adverts her eyes from Naruto. Before Naruto can respond, Hinata slings his arm over her shoulder and shifts his weight onto hers. Hinata's sudden assertiveness causes Naruto to blush. The two slowly walk to the infirmary leaving Neji and Tenten alone on the field.

They wait until Hinata and Naruto are fully out of sight.

"Neji, what happened?" Tenten asks surprisingly calm.

"We just got into a fight."

"I know it's easy to get into fights with Uzumaki Naruto; he's not the most agreeable guy, but there has to be more of a reason than that."

"He got on my nerves. I got in a fight with Hinata, then he showed up, then – "

"Ah! Hinata. That makes more sense." Neji sits on the ground cross-legged while balancing his elbow on his knee and placing his chin in the palm of his hand. Tenten joins him on the ground. "You know. She's done nothing wrong."

"I know."

"She hasn't done anything wrong."

"I know."

"She especially didn't do what you blame her for doing."

"I know!" Neji groans. He rests both hands in his lap to look at Tenten.

"Then why do you keep blaming her."

"Because, it's easier."

"It can't be easy blaming your cousin for what happened."

"Not when she's so timid all the time."

"Then you should just let it go! Forgive and forget! Neji, it's been too long."

Neji leans back into his hand. "I guess I have a problem with not letting things go."

"If you know that, then do something about it." Tenten reaches out to Neji's hand that rests of his knee. Startled by the touch, he breaks from his daze.

"I think you're right." They smile at each other. "I just can't function without you, Tenten. You make me better."

Tenten chuckles to herself. She retreats her hand. "Is that why you've been avoiding me these past couple of days?"

"You noticed that."

"Uh, yeah! So what's going on with you and Lee? Forming an anti-girls club after Sakura rejected him."

Neji stops himself from saying it's nothing. He wants to be truthful. He needs to start letting things go and can only do that by telling Tenten the truth. "Tenten, can I tell you a secret. Promise me you won't freak out."

"Neji, I'm in love with you."

"What?!"

"Hypocrite."

"Wait, wait, what?! You mean –"

"Romantically. I'm romantically in love with you, Neji. I have been for years." Tenten plays with the grass avoiding Neji's eyes. "I-I figured if I didn't tell you now, then what I said earlier, about letting things go, wouldn't hold any meaning."

A wave of happiness washes over Neji. His mouth is open, but words don't come out. What do you say when the person you've loved all your life suddenly tells you your feelings are reciprocated. Feelings of love and joy flutter around Neji. All he can do is smile.

Tenten, who still refuses to look Neji in the eye, takes his silence for a different meaning. "Look, you don't have to get all weird. A guy from the company my family does business with asked me out a couple days ago and I plan on saying yes so you don't have to act weird around me because of unrequited feelings I will get over you eventually even if I've had these feelings a long time but I will get over you so you don't – "

"Don't you dare."

"Excuse me!"

"Don't you dare say yes to that guy and don't you dare get over me."

"You can't expect me to pine after you for the rest of my life!"

"You can't tell a guy you love him then seconds later say you're going to date someone else!"

"Well, I did."

"You can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because I love you too." Neji reaches for Tenten's hands. "Tenten, I'm crazy about you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Speechless. Tenten looks away from Neji. She tries to hide the smile that she can't stop forming on her face.

Neji leans in closer and squeezes her hands tighter. "Tenten, look at me." She doesn't move. "Please, look at me." Neji gently moves her cheek to look in his direction. He wants Tenten to see his sincerity. How much he truly loves her.

Tenten's eyes sparkle as she looks into his. A gentle blush and a small but unchanging smile lingers on her face. Neji leans in closer.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Tenten?" She nods. Her smile grows.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Of course, yes!"

"Yes!"

* * *

To no one's surprise, the nurse is not there when Hinata and Naruto reach the infirmary. After placing Naruto into a chair, Hinata looks for supplies.

"You don't have to take care of me, Hinata. I can bandage this up myself."

"I-I want to. A-as a thanks for earlier."

Hinata opens the antiseptic wipes and dabs it on Naruto's upper lip. He winces from the pain.

"Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." As Hinata continues cleaning Naruto's wounds, Naruto tries to look at anything other than the girl inches away from his face, but fails. Hinata's too focused to notice Naruto's stares. He watches the seriousness in her facial expression as she works meticulously on the bruise underneath his eye. Hinata's calmness soothes Naruto. It gives him an odd sensation of peace in his otherwise wild and crazy life.

Mid opening another antiseptic pack, Hinata catches Naruto's stares. They lock eyes, and Naruto knows he's been caught. They look down and blush in embarrassment.

"Um, Naruto. Can you please look up? I can't treat you otherwise."

"Oh! Sorry!" Hinata resumes treatment. "Thank you. For earlier."

"Hm? Oh, Neji shouldn't say that stuff in the first place. He has no right!"

"Tha-that's not true. I-I did something, a long time ago. I-I deserved everything."

"What?! No way! Neji has no excuse for what he's said. There's nothing you could have done to deserved that."

A small tear forms at the corner of Hinata's eyes. She shifts her head to the side so Naruto can't see. Hinata holds back the tear. She's stronger than this. She shouldn't cry over her mistakes. Naruto cups her cheek and wipes the apprehensive tear with his thumb. Hinata's startled by the contact and jumps in her seat. Naruto's hand still cups her cheek.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" She doesn't want to tell Naruto. How will he respond after knowing what she's done? Naruto smiles his famous wide grin. "You can tell me. Remember, I'm the screw-up who can't do anything right. I have no right to judge you!"

"That's not true!" Naruto's startled by Hinata's sudden outburst. "You, you might not get everything right all the time, but you, you never stop trying. I've always admired that about you."

No one's ever praised Naruto for being a hard worker. "Well, you work hard too. I always see you at morning practices and you always stay back whenever we have afterschool practice. And you're ranked top 10 in the class! You work harder than me, so, you don't have to compliment me about that."

Birds of a feather. Hinata replays the phrase in her mind. One common trait: they both work hard.

No. Hinata can't admit to that. "When I was younger, my father tried to groom me to be the heir to the Hyuga Corporation. He - he'd get mad at me for being too shy, and say I'm not putting in an effort. My-my younger sister's the opposite. Bright and full of energy. It didn't matter the age difference. She, she ca-can make anyone acknowledge her. Eventually, we found out she's a prodigy at software design. Very important for a security tech company. Whe-when my fa-father found that out, he replaced me with Hanabi." Why did she tell him that? "I-I'm so-so-sorry! I-I do-don't know why I to-told you that! I guess, I'm trying to say, I'm not a hard worker."

"That sounds lonely."

"Huh?"

"To be replaced by your sister. Constantly seeking approval from your family. That sounds lonely."

Hinata never thought of it like that. She is constantly seeking approval from her father. There are times when she felt hopeless after failing constantly. If she had to admit it, there are times she feels like the only one struggling with everything, but then she'd think of Naruto and what he must endure with his constant ridicules about being a bad kid with a guardian who's always away. He must feel so lonely.

"I mean, constantly proving yourself. Trying to get others to acknowledge you. That sounds lonely." Naruto scratches the back of his head and nervously smile. "I sometimes feel that way."

"Eh?"

"It sounds like you and I have a lot in common."

Hinata blushes bright red. She needs to get a grip of herself before she faints. "Naruto! Your shirt's bleeding."

"Huh?" A blood stain starts to seep through the shirt.

"Take it off!"

"Huh?!"

"Your shirt. Take it off! Before it gets worse."

Naruto unbuttons his shirt and slides it off. Hinata reaches out a hand, and Naruto gives her the shirt. She goes to the sink and wets a paper towel to remove the blood stain. Hinata hangs it on one of the racks to dry.

Hinata dresses the large gash Neji's shoe made on Naruto's chest. She has a hard time not ogling not only Naruto's chest but his arms. Toned and strong – arms are Hinata's biggest weakness. It's hard enough seeing him after practice or after a game with his shirt off and ice packs saran wrapped to his body. Now she's touching it!

Hinata's finally done. She packs up the supplies when a warm hand reaches for hers. "You know, you're a good person. Don't let someone like Neji tell you differently."

Naruto's always so kind. Never treats anyone differently. Hinata admires how Naruto talks so freely about everything. Maybe she can do the same for him.

"I-I-I" Hinata's never physically said this out loud. It's hard to admit, but maybe with Naruto, she can. "I-I-I killed Neji's father." Hinata cups her hands over her eyes. Tears slowly stream down her face. She tries to stop them but has troubles. "Whe-when I was three, I-I was playing outside one day. So-some thugs found me. Fou-found out whom I'm related to, the-then –" Hinata wipes the tears from her face and quickly covers her eyes again. She doesn't want Naruto to see her eyes, and she doesn't want to see the horror in Naruto's face. "U-u-uncle Hizashi found me instead. They, they thought he was my dad, and, and, and they shot him. I killed Neji's father. I killed Neji's father!"

"Hinata." Naruto grabs Hinata's hand away from her eyes. "Did you pull the trigger?"

"N-no."

"Then you didn't kill him."

"Bu-but I shouldn't have been outside."

"Don't blame yourself for that. You didn't do anything wrong. You've done nothing wrong."

A silent stream of tears flow from Hinata's eyes over her two cheeks. Naruto wipes them with the back of his hand. He cups Hinata's cheeks and she stops crying. Naruto's eyes look into hers. Hinata thinks her eyes are red from all the crying, but the tears have only made them clear.

Naruto whispers softly. "Your eyes are so deep. They're beautiful."

Simultaneously, they both close their eyes. They both lean in for a kiss.

The door slides open startling Naruto and Hinata out of their trance and revealing a Yamanaka Ino.

"Hinata! There you are! Sakura and I have been worried sick!" Ino pokes her head out the door to yell down the hall. "Sakura! I found her!"

"Finally!" Sakura's voice echoes from the hall.

"Did you forget tonight's Sakura's one night off from work?!" Sakura runs in behind Ino and sees Hinata sitting next to a bandaged but shirtless Naruto. Sakura can't believe how oblivious Ino is to this situation.

"Um, Ino?"

"We're supposed to go to Ichiraku's!"

"Ino …"

"You could even answer your texts? What are you doing her anyway with – Oh, oh!"

Naruto plays a flirtatious grin at Sakura. "Hey, Sakura! Couldn't wait to see me, huh?"

"God you're ignorant. Come on, Hinata!"

"Wi-will you be okay, Naruto?"

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto flashes Hinata a smile. "Thanks for the bandages."

"I-it's no trouble. Bye, Naruto."

Naruto waves good bye at the three girls. He waits after the door closes before he hides his head in his lap freaking out. He almost kiss Hinata! Why the hell would he do that! He likes Sakura! It didn't seem like she noticed. Thank God! That would have been awkward to explain to her. 'Sorry I almost kiss you, but I'm actually in love with your best friend. Haha. Funny story, right.'

* * *

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino walk back to the girl's locker room so Hinata can get her stuff.

"Oh! I forgot to put the ball back in storage!" Hinata squeaks.

"Where is it?" asks Sakura.

"The field. I should get it quickly. I'm so sorry!"

Ino grabs Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata, you want to go back to the field." Hinata looks up at Ino confused. A wide mischievous grin spreads on Ino's face. "While we were looking for you, we saw –"

"Tenten and Neji making out!" Sakura interrupts Ino's gossip.

"I wanted to say that!"

"They were rolling around on the field sucking face! That image will never leave my mind."

"Wait, so they're dating?" Hinata smiles wide. This is very different news then lunch.

"Something happened! Either way, Tenten's probably turning down that boy at dinner tonight! And I'm pretty sure Tenten will take care of your ball." Ino reassures Hinata.

The girls continue walking to the lockers. Sakura grabs ahold of Hinata's arm. "That aside, Hinata. You're still in your practice uniform. You didn't shower yet."

Hinata looks down at her clothes. "Oh, no. And I stink!"

"Of Naruto." Hinata blushes at Ino's remark. Ino high-fives Sakura. "So, anything happen?"

Hinata remembers her most recent horror. She almost kiss Naruto! Where did that courage come from? Hinata already knows Naruto likes Sakura. She's not mentally prepared to get rejected just yet.

But, at least, now Hinata knows Naruto thinks her eyes are beautiful.

Hinata covers her face to hide the blush unaware it's spread to her ears. Sakura and Ino giggle teasing their friend and walk off to the locks while they gossip.

* * *

The next morning, as usual, Hinata waits by the gate for Neji to walk a block and a half ahead before she can also walk to school.

"Hinata, are you coming?" She did not expect the invitation by Neji and runs to his side.

They walk side-by-side together unsure what to say. Neither have been in this situation before.

"You were asleep when we got back from the recital last night." Neji finally breaks the silence.

"I didn't have much work last night."

They continue walking. "I …" Hinata's surprised by Neji's hesitancy. "I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"For everything." They hear more steps on the pavement as they enter a busier neighborhood. "I don't blame you. It's not your fault."

Hinata stops walking, surprising Neji. Her eyes, formerly glued to the pavement now up at Neji. She studies him, confirming his honesty.

Neji's surprised when she leaps at him. Her small arms around his chest. "I love you, Neji."

Neji returns the hug. "I love you, too."

They break and walk the rest of the way to school. "Does, does this have anything to do with you and Tenten?"

Neji's eyes widen in shock. "How did you –"

"Sakura and Ino caught you two kissing yesterday. I wasn't there. But does this have anything to –"

"No, no. Well. She helped a little, but that's separate."

"Oh." More people crowd around them. "So, are you …"

"We're dating." Hinata doesn't respond. He looks at her and sees her softly giggling to herself grinning wide. "Shut up!"

Hinata asks Neji all the details between him and Tenten, and he gives her none. Sakura eventually crosses paths with them, then Ino. Both concerned why Neji and Hinata are walking so close together on their way to school, but questions quickly get replaced by immature teasing towards Neji's new relationship. All four reach the gate and see Lee running towards them.

"Neji!" Only when Lee reaches them does he notice Sakura. "Sakura! Morning! Didn't notice you there."

"Morning, Lee. You ready for tomorrow?"

"You have no idea." Lee wiggles one of his furry eyebrows at Neji, which unintentionally creeps out the girls.

"Well, see you at practice."

Hinata waves at Lee and Neji. "Bye, Lee. Bye, Neji."

"Bye cous." Neji waves back. That will take some getting used to.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Lee repeats his eyebrow wiggles.

"I'm pumped. First game of the season. First home game. What's not to be excited about?"

"Yeah, but you know what I mean."

Suddenly, Neji and Lee feel a tap on their backs. "Morning, Lee."

"Tenten! Good morning." Lee whispers to Neji. "Good thing we avoided saying anything specific."

"Morning, Neji." Tenten blushed lightly causing Neji to blush.

"Mo-morning, Tenten."

Neji and Tenten innocently couple stare at each other making Lee very confused.

Tenten starts walking backwards. "Well, I'm going to head in. I'm pretty sure Ibiki Sensei's going to give us a pop quiz and I'm not at all prepared. See ya, Lee! See ya, Neji."

"Later, Tenten!" Lee calls out.

"See you inside Ten-" Tenten unexpectedly walks back to kiss Neji on the cheek. The action leaves him silent. She waves bye to the boys as she walks backwards, then dashes into the school.

"What in the name of youth was that!" Lee yells at Neji.

"The plans off."

It suddenly connects in Lee's brain. "Finally! Congrats, man!"

Neji just blushes with the widest grin on his face. He's unable to hide how happy he is.

* * *

At the end of practice that day, the couches gather all the players for a group meeting. The players sit on the bleachers across the field. Anko Sensei begins the meeting.

"Okay everyone. I'm sure you're all aware both the boys and girls team have their first game tomorrow!"

Ibiki Sensei takes over. "Girls play first, but I expect all of you here no later than 8:00am! It's a home game, and the team we're playing against is –"

"Please old man!" Naruto stands up gathering the attention of the whole soccer club. "We're all teammates. We talk. We all know who we're playing and we all know who's going to win!" Everyone cheers Naruto on. "There's no way we'll let any team beat us this season! Especially not Suna!"

* * *

 **Currently in love: Neji with Tenten; Tenten with Neji; Hinata with Naruto; Sasuke with Sakura**

 **Currently in a relationship: Neji and Tenten**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **This chapter was a lot of fun to write. It's probably my favorite, but that's not hard to beat since there's only 4. Plus, I'm now done with my exams! (Yay!) So lots of stress now gone, thank God!**

 **Thanks to the guest who told me he/she/they liked my last chapter!**

 **If you like the story so far, follow and favorite for quicker updates. I'm curious to hear what you think of this chapter, so reviews are appreciated. Is it progressing smoothly or is it too slow? Are there too many fights? Did you like the chapter?**

 **Also, if didn't notice from the last sentence, the sand siblings will debut in Chapter 5! That said, I intend it to have a heavier focus on Shikamaru.**

 **Again, thank you for reading. It means a lot. My only goal is to become a better writer.**

 **Best, HC21**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 1

Innocence

Chapter 5

Konoha vs. Suna

Sasuke drops his bookbag by his desk and melts into his swivel chair. He twists the chair around as he thinks of all the things he needs to do over the weekend. Start that eight-page paper on the Ogura Hyakunin Isshu [1], read the first 50 pages of Murakami's _Hear the Wind Sing,_ solve 25 math problems, read Chapter 7 in history, do the English workbook, create a lab procedure! Plus, the game; plus, the unspoken required afterparty; plus, the stupid class rep paperwork!

Yet, the dull homework, the soccer game, the party, his class rep duties – they're the least of Sasuke's problems. Uncle Obito has invited Sasuke to sit in on a Skype meeting with the Uchiha Corporation. This is the first time Uncle Obito's asked Sasuke to sit in on any meetings, even when Sasuke would work in the New York office during the summer. It's a huge opportunity, and Sasuke refuses to screw up! There are still several documents Sasuke needs to review before the meeting starts at 2:00am, and Sasuke should brew some coffee to stay bright eyed and alert until 4:00am. He should set his alarm now for 6:00am before he forgets and misses his train and warm-ups. Sasuke can pull this off. He's an Uchiha, top of his class, the best freshman strikers – if not the best striker – at his school.

Sasuke grabs hair ties from his desk drawer and ties his hair and bangs. He boots up his desktop computer, and reviews the materials for the meeting. He's in for a long night.

* * *

The day has finally come. Konoha's first game of the season. The girls warm up while the boys bum around on the bleachers already in their uniforms. Their cleats and shin guards still in their bags where they will stay until closer to their warm-ups.

"Why are we always called the same time as the girls!" Naruto groans. He lies on his back while cupping his eyes in his palms to block them from the sun.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shikamaru responds. He rests his neck on the plank above him leaning his head back into the sun. Eyes closed, he soaks the rays. A veteran to this act.

The Suna girls are the first to finish their warm ups. A hoard of brown jerseys with a couple of yellow jerseys shifts to Suna's bench. A few minutes after the Suna girls finish their warm-ups, the Konoha girls finish theirs. Green jerseys with a couple of white jerseys shift to Konoha's bench. The captains soon meet with the ref to find out who gets first kick and who chooses which side.

"Hey, isn't that Temari?" Choji points to Suna's captain, a blonde girl with four pigtails clumped tightly near each other. Temari in one of their friends made through soccer.

"Oh yeah. Tenten told me she made captain." Neji says. He slumps back into the hole made by the separation of each plank of the bleachers.

"But she's only a second year." Kiba, who sits on a plank lower than Neji, looks up at him.

"So?"

"Good for her." Shikamaru's eyes stay closed. He has no interest confirming nor denying the claim made about Temari.

Suddenly, two boys from the Suna team walked up to the Konoha boys. The shorter one had red hair and was wearing a yellow long-sleeved jersey for goalies. The taller one had brown hair and purple war paint on along with Suna's typical brown jersey.

"Hi there, Konoha!" the boy with the war paint waved at the Konoha boys soccer team.

"Kankuro! Long time no see, man!" Kiba jumped up high fiving Kankuro into a hug.

"Same."

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Naruto and Lee jumped up from the bleachers.

"Gaara! Kankuro!" Naruto and Lee run up to their friends they have not seen in so long.

Kankuro and Gaara are the younger brothers of Temari. Kankuro, a second year, is Temari's fraternal twin brother [2]. Gaara is younger than them by one year.

"Dude, nice war paint." Kiba compliments Kankuro.

"Thanks. Gonna be hell to get it off before the game, but ya know, it's a ritual! So, how are the Konoha boys?"

"Pretty good, pretty good." Naruto casually places his hands behind his head.

"Is Suna ready to be beaten by the ever-so-youthful Konoha!" Lee puffs his chest out.

A smug smile crosses Gaara's face. "I won't let that happen to my team."

Kankuro places a hand over his brother's shoulder. "Gaara made captain his first year!"

"Wait, what? How?!" Naruto's so surprised, he practically screams.

Gaara explains. "We've been lacking in player sign ups, so Coach was desperate."

"Even Temari made captain for the girls." Kankuro points with his thumb.

"Yeah, we kind of noticed." Says Neji.

Their attention shifts to the girls. The coin toss has finished a while ago. Now, each team huddles together preparing the play for the game.

"But wait, why isn't Kankuro captain? Doesn't he have more experience than you?" Kiba asks.

Gaara shrugs his shoulders. "Coach just told me he needs a captain and thinks I'd be good. So, I said yes."

"The goalie's usually the captain anyway." Kankuro adds to Gaara's explanation.

"Saaaaasukeeee!" A familiar girly voice sings out to the bleachers.

Sasuke, who previously was slumped over his knees with his eyes closed resting his forehead in his hands, slowly sits up, sending beams of hatred towards the caller of his name.

"What!" Sasuke growls. Eyes glazed with animosity. The eyes contact the person who disturbed his peace recognizing it as Ino.

Ino freezes. Very startled by the unnatural and unexpected reaction. "Wi-wi-wish u-us luck?"

Sasuke can't believe that's all that this silly little girl wants from him. He glares at her in an almost alcoholic daze.

"Ah!" He quickly drops his head back into his hands. Ino retreats, completely forgetting to greet Kankuro and Gaara.

Shikamaru opens an eye to peek at Ino. He watches Ino's blonde ponytail sway side to side as she runs away. He scoffs at Ino's flirtation. It's becoming more difficult to bare her childish antics involving Sasuke.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru breathes under his breath. He closes his eyes attempting to tune out the noise from the crowd and the animosity in his heart.

* * *

The Konoha girls huddle up to discuss the game. Anko Sensei holds up a white board that maps out the field with names written by their positions and starts discussing strategy. Sakura doesn't hear a word. Her name's not on the board.

Sakura's name should be there. Somewhere near Suna's goal, but anywhere really. Honestly, she'd be fine with sweeper. But, she's not on the board. Sakura's not starting the game. What if she doesn't play at all? Her scholarship! Sakura can't keep her scholarship unless she plays in all the games.

Anko Sensei finishes telling the gameplay and lets the captain lead the all hands in. After they break, Sakura pulls Anko Sensei aside.

"Um, excuse me. Anko Sensei? Can I talk to you?"

"What is it Sakura?"

Sakura fiddles with her uniform avoiding eye contact. "So, as you know, I'm on a scholarship to attend this school."

"I know."

"Well, that scholarship. I can only maintain it if I play every game." Sakura meets Anko Sensei's eyes. "But, I'm not playing this game."

"Yeah, you were initially on the first line-up, but your captain recommended I put someone else instead. One of the second years who's more experienced. Don't worry, Sakura. I'll sub you in at some point."

The girls run onto the field taking their positions. Even Tenten got benched. The only friend of Sakura's on the field is Temari, but she plays for Suna.

Off by Suna's bleachers, everyone hears Kankuro yell "Go Sand!" Lee responds with "Go Leaves!" and throws handfuls of leaves into the air like a flower girl at a wedding. Naruto's booming voice carries over passed the field and to the bench on the other side.

"Who came up with these stupid mascot names?!"

It's Suna's ball. The ref blows the whistle, and one of Temari's teammates kicks the ball down to Temari, who kicks it up to Konoha's side of the field. The game's officially begun.

Suna has the ball, dribbling it down the field weaving its way in between Konoha players. One of Suna's players shoves a Konoha player and makes a kick for the goal. It bounces off the pole ricocheting onto the field. Konoha's goalie, the captain, lunges for the ball securing it into her arms, molding it into her stomach. She throws the ball in, but Temari intercepts it. She is quickly surrounded by Konoha girls and tries passing the ball to a Suna player, but the ball easily gets stolen mid-kick. The ball shifts to Suna's net.

The game continues in this back and forth pattern. Neither side scoring a point.

Sakura doesn't care. She paces, nervous over whether she will play or not. Her hands rest on her hips and her eyes focus on the ground. Her head still looking at the ground, she stops pacing with her body facing the field.

The whistle blows. Sakura jerks her head up and sees the captain lying on her stomach punching her fist into the ground. A couple of Suna players gather around one of their players giving her high fives.

"What just happened?" Sakura turns to Ino. Ino sits on the bench with a disappointed look on her face.

"Suna just scored a goal."

Sakura turns to the electronic scoreboard that sits in between the benches of the two teams. Home: 0. Away: 1.

Shit. Now it's even less likely Sakura will play.

The whistle blows signaling the end of the first half.

The players return sweaty and tired hurrying to the water bottles secured in their bags. The captain calls everyone in.

"Okay girls. We might be down by one point, but remember, they scored that point only a couple minutes before the end of the game. We can easily do the same, if not better. It's not unheard of to score two points during one half of a game. Defense, stay focused on keeping the ball away from the goal. Offense, just keep doing what you're doing."

"But, Captain, it looks like we're evenly matched."

"Maybe individually, but not as a team. Look." The captain points to Suna's players, who are also gathered around for a pep talk. "They're tired. And there is no one on their bench." The captain looks back at her team. "We're tired too, but we still have our three substitutes."

In soccer, a substitute is when one player can play the game in place of another player. Each team can have up to three substitutions for the whole game. If a team uses all of their substitutions and a player has to stop playing the game either because of injury or because they've been kicked out of the game due to excessive fouls, then the team will have to play with one less player the rest of the game.

"We have several competent players on this team. We can easily overpower them in numbers."

The girls start cheering as Anko Sensei enters their circle with her whiteboard in hand.

"Kay girls, there's a new line up. I'm switching out number 15 with 11 and number 20 with 3. Any questions?"

Number 11 is Sakura's number. Finally, she gets a chance to play! Oh, and Tenten's playing too.

The captain interrupts. "With all due respect, Coach, I don't think Sakura's ready to play just yet."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sakura groans.

"See, it's that kind of attitude that's going to cost us this game!"

"You said so yourself that we have several competent players who can win this game."

"And you're not one of them."

"I do better than more than half of these girls in practice!"

"With no heart."

"I have heart!"

"Okay. Then answer me this one question."

"If I get it right, will you admit I'm a capable player."

"Sure."

"What is it?"

"You see the Suna players? Which one scored the goal."

Crap! Which one scored the goal? Sakura wasn't looking during then. "Umm…"

The captain turns to Ino. "Ino."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Which girl from Suna scored the goal?"

"The one with the black ponytail. Number 11."

"Coach, you should switch in Ino instead."

"But, Captain, I don't usually play offensive."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Definitely better than someone who hasn't been watching the game."

Anko Sensei places her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura, we'll figure out when to sub you in."

Sakura chuckles to herself. "Of course, you remember the girl who scored a goal on you." Sakura gives a sly smile.

"Of course. She deserves it."

An embarrassed blush spreads across Sakura's face. She can't remember when she's ever been humiliated like this.

The ref jogs up towards Anko Sensei.

"Hey, do you have your roster ready, Anko?"

"Ah, yes. Here you go." Anko Sensei quickly scribbles the last-minute addition.

"Thanks. We should be ready in a minute."

"Thank you, too." The ref jogs away. "Okay girls. You know what to do. Let's kick some Sand ass! All hands in!" The captain leads the cheer. The ref blows the whistle, and the girls run to the field getting into their positions.

Konoha starts the game. The ball dribbles down the field and nearly immediately passed to Ino. Ino freezes. A couple of Suna girls approach her. She dribbles and passes the ball, but it gets intercepted by a Suna player. She kicks the ball up in the air. It flies down the field, and Temari chest bumps the ball. Temari dribbles it down the court.

"Damn it, Ino!" Sakura muffles her curse.

Hinata places her hand lightly on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura?"

Sakura shrugs off Hinata's hand. "I'm fine, Hinata!" Sakura grumbles with equal intensity as she previously cursed. Hinata's hand hovers in the air, shaking, searching for the place it once rested.

What in the hell is the captain thinking?!

Ino looks like she's guarding a short Suna player, but stands so far in front, she might as well leave her post. She's way too far up. Sure, she needs to keep herself open, but she can't guard a player with that much distance in between them. Does she know what she's doing?!

Tenten steals the ball and passes it to Ino. The short Suna player runs to Ino's side at amazing speed. Within seconds, she's only a meter away.

The short Suna player plants herself, waiting for Ino to make a move. Unexpectedly, Ino kicks the ball straight towards the girl. The ball rolls on the ground at high speed passing in between the Suna girl's legs.

Sakura's jaw drops. "Did that girl just get nutmegged?"

"That's the second time too." Hinata tells Sakura.

"Second?!"

"It happened during the first half?"

"That's embarrassing. Why would she let it happen again?!"

Hinata only shrugs.

The ball travels several feet past the Suna player. In the girl's stunned state, Ino manages to run past her, catching up to the ball. Ino dribbles half way down the court. This should be easy for Ino. There's barely anyone around her. Ino just needs to run the ball straight down the field and all that will stand between her and a point is the goalie.

"Why would they let someone who got nutmegged twice continue as a starter?!" "Because she's fast." Hinata points at Ino.

The Suna player pops up by Ino's side. She runs more inward towards Ino pushing Ino closer and closer to the edge of the field. Ino stops the ball. She tries dribbling towards the center, but the Suna player cuts her off. Ino steps on the ball stopping it from rolling. She needs to figure a way out.

Suna player tries to kick the ball from under her, but Ino skillfully dodges it, then intentionally kicks the ball out of the field and out of bounds. The ref blows the whistle, then gestures his hands towards Konoha's side. It's Suna's ball.

Damn. That's impressive. Sure, it might be Suna's ball now, but Ino probably stopped them from gaining more distance than they would have if the Suna player managed to steal the ball from under Ino's foot.

A smile grows on Sakura's face getting bigger every second. Sakura starts cheering for Ino. She's so impressed by her friend's skills. It's incredible.

Hinata claps along shyly beside Sakura as Sakura now jumps up and down screaming wildly, no longer able to contain her happiness. She's so proud.

Suna's and Konoha's players run up to Ino and her previous opponent preparing for a throw in. The short Suna player goes up to the line holding the ball in her hand. The rest of the Suna players position themselves in ideal places for the young girl to pass, and the rest of the Konoha team guards them accordingly, except for Ino.

Ino stands in front of the short Suna player only five feet away from the line. She looms over the girl in an intimidating manor. Ino holds her hands forward and out gaging where the girl will throw the ball. There's a surprised look on the girl's face.

The ball's thrown in, but Ino headbutts it, swerving the ball away from its intended path. Ino chest bumps the ball letting it fall to the ground.

Ino kicks the ball to the player farthest from Suna's goal. She dribbles the ball, then passes it to another player, who dribbles, then passes to another Konoha player, who shoots the ball into the net scoring Konoha's first point. The game is tied 1:1. Suna's ball.

The players give each other high fives as they run back to their positions. The crowd and bench cheers with them, Sakura being the wildest.

Ino is so good! She read her opponents moves so well, it was as if she read her mind.

While the other players cheer, Ino stands her ground prepared for the ball to roll her way. The whistle not yet blown.

Ino's so present. She's constantly fixated on the game. Ready at any moment.

That must be what the captain meant. Staying focused 100% of the time. Even when Ino wasn't playing, she watched the game. Studying the flow. That's how she could read her opponent, because she studied her the first half – her flaws and her strengths. Ino focuses on the game, all while Sakura is focused on not getting her way.

Sakura's a cry baby! Just because she's not playing, doesn't mean she can neglect the game. Sakura needs to be more focused. More present. The captain's right. Sakura doesn't deserve to play.

Sakura feels a light tap on her shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts. "Sakura, I'm thinking about subbing you in soon. You ready to play?"

Sakura stares blankly out into the field. "Anko Sensei, don't you think it's smarter to wait in case someone gets injured?"

"What about your scholarship?"

"It'll be fine, Anko Sensei."

Hesitantly, Anko Sensei accepted Sakura's rejection to play. "Let me know when you're ready to be subbed in."

The ref blows the whistle, and Suna kicks the ball towards Konoha's goal.

"Sakura." Sakura breaks out of her trance to peer down at the serious faced Hinata standing beside her.

"Sakura, why did you turn down playing in the game?" Hinata speaks in her usual timid voice.

"I don't know."

"That's not an excuse!" Hinata snaps. Her eyes angry. "What do you mean, 'I don't know?!' You moped about it for half the game!"

"I-I just – "Sakura kicks at the turf. "I don't think I can do it."

"What?!"

"I-I don't know i-i-if I have the drive, anymore."

"You need to do better than that!"

Sakura hates it when Hinata gets serious. "I-I lack focus. I-I need to be mo-more attuned to the game. I-I-I – "

"Stop making excuses!" Hinata stops to calm herself down. "Te-tell me what's wrong?"

Sakura kicks the turf. "What if we lose?"

"Then we blame the goalie."

Sakura chuckles. Hinata rubs Sakura's back easing the built-up tension.

Suddenly, a loud scream cries from the field. Sakura and Hinata jerk their heads to see a Konoha player wailing in pain. She's on the ground with one leg stretched. Panting loud to prevent any more horrible screeches.

Anko Sensei runs to the field. She's seen talking to the ref, then carrying the poor girl back to the bench. Anko Sensei reaches the edge of the field, just a few feet in front of Sakura, and yells out to her.

"Sakura? I need you to sub in."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Can you do it or not?"

Sakura looks at Hinata for support. "I-I think so." Sakura runs into the field. In passing, Sakura's injured teammate mumbles something to her.

"I play forward."

"I know."

The ref blows the whistle. The ball gets kicked out from Sakura's feet and sent towards Konoha's net.

Shit. Sakura sprints for the ball. Tenten manages to intercept it, and the ball is sent towards Suna's net. The ball dribbles through the field passed between Konoha players until a failed kick into the goal has the goalie throw the ball back to Suna. Sakura runs back and forth in endless circles following the ball as it rolls across the field.

Suddenly, Ino passes the ball to Sakura. Sakura stops the ball, but just stands there. Her mind's blank. The ball rests in between her feet.

Sakura feels feet behind her trying to kick the ball away, but Sakura blocks it and starts dribbling. The Suna player runs behind her trying to keep up with but falls behind. Sakura runs down the far right of the field. A player runs up to Sakura forcing her to curve more inward where another Suna player meets her. Both players flank her sides. Sakura should find someone to pass to, but she's so close to the goal, and there are only a few minutes left!

Sakura pushes more. If she can get close enough, maybe she can make the shot. Both players stand in front of Sakura. What can she do?

Only a few minutes left. If Suna steals the ball now, Konoha's best outcome will be to win in a tie. There won't be enough time to both steal the ball and score a goal.

Sakura sprints with the ball to the edge of the court. One of the Suna players follows Sakura and attempts to slide tackle her. The Suna player misses Sakura, thank god, but that doesn't stop Sakura from fumbling her kick making it effortless for Suna's goalie to pick up the ball.

Shit! So close! Maybe the ref will call out the Suna player for an attempted slide tackle? Maybe Sakura should fake being hurt?

The ref blows the whistle and points at a player. "Ball handling!"

Huh?

Sakura looks towards where the ref is pointing and sees the goalie holding the ball with her feet barely out of her box. The goalie's allowed to hold the ball, but only in her box. Otherwise, she must kick the ball like every other player.

"Penalty kick to Player 11."

A penalty kick is when a player has the chance to shoot against the goalie. No one else interferes. And that player shooting, is Sakura.

Sakura mentally prepares herself. Never yet has Sakura landed a goal in practice. Always caught or tapping her captain's gloves. Sakura's nearly forgotten what it's like to land a goal.

This isn't practice! The stakes are higher. Konoha might lose if Sakura doesn't land this goal. At best, tie. Maybe something about the goalie's play can give her clues on how to land a goal. Except, Sakura doesn't recognize this goalie. Is she a recent transfer to Suna? Or maybe this her first time playing soccer.

Suna's goalie is very slim, almost comparable to the sharp crescent moon. Her glasses are so thick, Sakura can't see behind them.

Sakura can't assume the goalie's new to soccer. It's too risky. There's must be something else. … The penalty!

She ran out of the box to grab the ball when she could have easily waited until it rolled to her. The goal keeper's too eager. Maybe Sakura can use that to her advantage.

The ref blows the whistle. Sakura runs up to the ball, then slows her pace. The speeds up, then slows her pace again. Each time Sakura speeds up her pace, Sakura notices the goalie's body jerk forward but decreasing less and less. Sakura kicks the ball. The goalie's caught off guard and jumps. The ball grazes the tips of her fingers, but still makes it into the net scoring a goal for Konoha!

The crowd cheers. Sakura gives and receives high fives from her teammates, and the ball gets reset for the next round.

Suna kicks the ball towards Konoha's goal, but after several passes between players, the ref blows the whistle signaling the end of the game. 2:1. Konoha's win.

After both teams talked to their coaches, said their cheers, then thanked the other team for the game, Sakura grabs her bag from the bench and bumps into her captain.

"Ah, Captain? Can I talk to you for a second?" The captain only looks down at Sakura. "I wanted to apologize. You were right. About not having the heart. I need to stay more focused if I wanted to be a good player."

The captain chuckles. "You still don't get it yet."

"Huh?"

"You're not the only one on this team." The captain karate chops Sakura on the head. Light enough not to injure Sakura, but hard enough to hurt her.

"Ow!"

"Use your teammates! There were at least two around you for you to pass the ball. Don't get cocky just because you made one penalty kick. That goalie was obviously a newbie. And don't get yourself into unnecessary situations!"

The captain walks away leaving Sakura more confused than before.

* * *

Shikamaru snores on the bleachers. He saw the first couple of minutes of the game, but ultimately slept through it. Choji shakes Shikamaru awake. "Shikamaru, it's time to get up!"

"Huh?"

"The game's over. We won."

"Cool." Shikamaru rests his head back down.

"Shikamaru?" A girly voice calls out.

Shikamaru opens an eye and sees Temari. Her hair's lightly disheveled, though it seems roughly padded down. She's sweaty, but not the kind of sweaty seen after playing a full game. Her cheeks seem to blush for another reason.

"Hey Temari."

"Are you busy?"

Shikamaru scans below him. His teammates are still chatting with each other. Several girls are still by the benches meaning the game only recently ended. Temari didn't waste time to see Shikamaru.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asks.

"Can, can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure." Shikamaru stretches. "See ya, Choji."

"Okay?"

Shikamaru and Temari walk alone together until they reach the doorway leading inside the school. They stand on the edge. Far enough not to be noticed but can still see everything going on the field.

"So, what's up?" Shikamaru's pretty sure he knows what Temari wants to talk about. He knew it would happen eventually. He didn't expect her to do it today.

Temari doesn't talk. She fidgets with her hands. She starts by rubbing her jersey with her fingers. Then decides to fold her arms, but half a second later decides to rest them at her sides. All this fidgeting's irritating. Temari's not like this! She knows what he's going to say. Just look him straight in the face, and say it.

"I like you, Shikamaru."

"I know."

"What? No you didn't. I'm discreet."

"I have an IQ above 200. I know things I wish I didn't know. Sakura likes Sasuke. Sasuke loves Sakura. Hinata loves Naruto. Naruto thinks he's in love with Sakura but really has something going on with Hinata? Shino likes Kiba. Gaara's got a crush on that new goalie. I slept through the game and I knew that. You really think I wouldn't know when a girl likes me?"

"Asshole."

"But you like me that way." Shikamaru smiles smugly at Temari. Temari grits her teeth and goes into a deeper blush. "The feelings not returned."

"I know."

"Oh? How?"

Temari looks out the door for a specific girl on the field. "A girl can tell when her crush likes another girl."

Shikamaru chuckles. "I don't like anyone."

"I know." Temari's looks towards the ground.

Shikamaru has no clue what Temari's talking about.

"Anyway, I just needed to tell you now to get everything out of the way."

"Do you need a hug?" Shikamaru mocks.

"Tch. I'll be fine. It's just a crush. You have it worse."

"Temari, what are you talking about? I don't like anyone."

"Is there one person you notice more often than others. One specific person you think is unrealistically troublesome."

"What are you talking about?"

"Forget it. Don't worry about me. I'll get over my crush. It's not like I'm in love."

The hell is she talking about?!

"Temari!" Ino jumps Temari from behind. "What are you doing here?"

"Just needed to talk to Shikamaru about something."

Ino then notices Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! Did you see how great I was? I was killing it on the court!" God, Ino's annoying! Why does she have to act so happy all the time?! "Tch. Troublesome woman. No, I did not see you. I fell asleep."

"Typical." Ino pouts. Temari can't help but laugh at the irritation on Shikamaru's face. It's a bittersweet laugh. One filled with amusement and sadness. "Come on, Temari! It's been so long!" Ino grabs Temari by the arm and drags her away from Shikamaru not looking back.

"Bye, Shikamaru." Temari leaves.

Shikamaru waves a hand at Temari, but keeps looking at Ino. Watches as her blonde hair sway and her bright smile shines to the world. Her smile is the most irritating thing to Shikamaru. He leans his head back grimacing at the sun shining on his face.

* * *

"You're kidding!" Naruto's voice passes beyond the huddled boys and echoes to the bleachers.

"No, I'm not. You're benched." Ibiki Sensei says sternly.

"But why?! I'm your best forward! I have more stamina than any other player!"

That true. Naruto can easily outlast the current forward. Since forwards are the ones who consistently run back and forth assisting passes, stamina's extremely important.

"You're only a first year."

"But Sasuke and Choji are first years, and they're starting!"

"We don't have older strikers or goalies."

Shikamaru shifts his weight while pondering the idiocy of Ibiki Sensei's reasoning. Choji as goalie makes sense. He's the only one trained as a goalie and the goalie position is too special for just anyone to play. However, the striker can easily be given to any of the current benched midfielders.

"But, Ibiki Sensei!"

"Naruto! Shut up!" Ibiki Sensei scolds.

"Naruto, listen to Coach." The Konoha boys captain backs up Ibiki Sensei.

This is stupid. Age shouldn't matter. Naruto is obviously the best pick. This current guy will be subbed out before the first half ends.

Shikamaru rubs his temples while thinking about how big of a drag this all is. He shouldn't dwell on it too much. It's not like he cares that much about soccer. He doesn't mind it, but Shikamaru's only plays to please his dad.

The game starts. Shikamaru sits on the bench with his cheek resting in the palm of his hand. He starts nodding off when he hears a high pitch squeal from behind him.

"Damn! Sasuke's so cool!" Ino squeaks above him.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asks annoyed.

"We wanted a better view." Sakura answers. She stands next to Ino with her arms folded across her chest.

"Be quiet, you two! We don't want Ibiki Sensei to notice us!"

"So troublesome." Undoubtedly, Ino's the most troublesome girl Shikamaru knows. The thought makes Shikamaru recall what Temari said. Was she implying Shikamaru likes Ino? Ha! Maybe once upon a time when they were five, but as soon as Ino started obsessing over Sasuke, that crush died. Now Ino juts annoys Shikamaru.

There's a tap on Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru jumps out of his thoughts and turns to see Ino. Her hand still resting on his shoulder makes Shikamaru blush.

"Shikamaru? Do you know where Choji's water bottle is?"

Stop blushing! It's pointless to like Ino. "Don't drink his water. He's playing."

"But I'm thirsty!" Ino whines.

"Here." Shikamaru bends down to grab his bag. He rummages around before pulling out his water bottle handing it to Ino.

"Thanks! I'll waterfall it."

"Don't bother. We hang out together so much, you drinking my spit wouldn't change the number of germs transferred between us by that much."

"You make it sound like I have a choice to be around you and Choji."

They really didn't have a choice. Ino's, Shikamaru's, and Choji's dads are childhood friends who are close even now. So close, they bought houses next to each other. Ino and Shikamaru live next door, while Choji lives directly across the street from Shikamaru. Their parents set up special play dates, force their children into the same curricular activities, and have frequent barbeques with just the three families. With how often Shikamaru and Ino's spend together, it's no wonder Shikamaru got a crush on Ino. But that doesn't matter now. Shikamaru no longer likes Ino.

"Sakura, isn't Sasuke so dreamy when he kicks the ball?"

"Ino, I don't feel comfortable talking about that with you."

"Sakura, we've talked about this! There's no hard feelings to the winner of Sasuke's heart."

God, Shikamaru hates it when Ino talks about Sasuke! Especially with Sakura. It's so immature. Ino makes love sound like a game. Like there are no genuine feelings behind Ino's pursuits.

Shikamaru knows that's not true. The easy smile that lights up Ino's face when she sees Sasuke, the twinkle in her eye, how her head only seems to follow him. Ino's infatuation with Sasuke is clear, and it drives Shikamaru insane.

Jesus, it sounds like Shikamaru's jealous of Sasuke, which he's not! He can't be. He doesn't like Ino. Not like that, at least. Not anymore.

Damn, Temari! Now Ino's all Shikamaru can think about! This situation's so troublesome. Shikamaru does not like Ino! Except, didn't Temari say Shikamaru's in love with a girl? That's probably what she meant. Than no! Shikamaru can't be in love with Ino. He doesn't even like her! It's pointless to like her. She likes Sasuke. There'd be no point in him trying to woo her. No, that ship has sank a long time ago. Shikamaru does not like Ino!

Shikamaru peeks up at Ino. Her soft, pink lips rest over her white teeth creating a cute, gentle smile. Shikamaru hates her smile most of all. He's not sure why. It makes him uneasy, regardless how beautiful it is. Which it's not! It's not beautiful!

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Ino asks.

Shit! Shikamaru's been staring at Ino for too long! "My water bottle."

"Oh, yeah! Here. Sorry."

"Troublesome woman. You've been ogling Sasuke for so long, there's drool hanging off your mouth."

"No there's not!" Ino slaps her hand over her mouth making Shikamaru and Sakura laugh.

Maybe Shikamaru will admit he's jealous of Sasuke, but not because Shikamaru likes Ino! He's jealous how Sasuke can get any girl's smile without trying. Although, that sounds kind of troublesome. Maybe Shikamaru doesn't want that.

He just wants one girl to smile at him. Like how Ino smiles at Sasuke. He wants Ino to smile at him like she smiles at Sasuke. Which means, he likes Ino? No, but. It does explain why he blushes and stares at her more than at other girls.

God, but she's troublesome to no end! She talks too much, she takes his things without asking, she eats like a pig. Not that Shikamaru's ever minded. He's always thought it's – fuck! Shikamaru's an idiot! How did he not know he's fallen so hard! How did he not notice he's in love with Yamanaka Ino?! Is it too late to win her over?

"GAAAH!" Shikamaru whips his head to see Sasuke lying on the ground screaming sharp pangs of pain. Kankuro kneels near Sasuke seeming to be muttering "I'm sorry" and "I didn't mean for this to happen" repeatedly.

Ino sprints to Sasuke's side. She stands next to him with other members of the Konoha boys' soccer team crowding around.

Disappointment seeps in. There's not a doubt in Shikamaru's mind that it's too late. He always knew it is too late. That's why he tried avoiding it from the start. Temari's right. She might be fine getting over a crush, but how will Shikamaru get over his first love?

* * *

 **Currently in love: Neji with Tenten; Tenten with Neji; Hinata with Naruto; Sasuke with Sakura; Shikamaru with Ino**

 **Currently in a relationship: Neji and Tenten**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the story this far! I hope you liked it!**

 **1) The Ogura Hyakunin Isshu is a Japanese anthology of 100 poems by 100 poets.**

 **2) Although Temari's a year older than Kankuro in the Anime/Manga, I decided to make them twins and both be one year older than Gaara. It made writing easier.**

 **3) Also, do you want me to also define the soccer terms? I thought it'd be distracting if there were too many footnotes and tried to write it in a way that you could infer the meanings regardless if you knew soccer or not. That said, if you are confused by the terms, let me know, and I can include it the next time I write a soccer chapter. I don't want to write too many of these soccer chapters, because I don't think you all find it as interesting as the other stuff, but I do think it serves an important parallel to the main plot. It's also slightly important to the main plot later in the story.**

 **Thanks to Rose Tiger and Wangz for the reviews for last chapter and to lagseeing1123 for his recent reviews on the other chapters!**

 **I wanted to spend a little more time on this chapter, because of the unanticipated extra research I had to do since my brother, the actual soccer player, is currently on the other side of the world doing actual soccer, and I couldn't ask him for help. Hopefully the chapter turned out okay! Plus, I'm going on a plane in, like, two hours, and needed to prepare for that. Ugh, life!**

 **So, I ended up not giving Shikamaru as much time as I said I would. I ended up diverging a lot from my original outline. I didn't expect it to be so Sakura focused and initially planned the Sand Siblings more time too. Oh well. I'm pleasantly surprised by Ino's presence in this chapter. I almost named it "The Bright Cosmos" because of how she's subtly used throughout the chapter. I ended up naming it "Konoha vs. Suna" not only because of the big soccer theme, but also because of how Temari (Suna) and Ino (Konoha) are in this love triangle with Shikamaru. I also thought it was cool how there's personal conflict as well as conflict within each team that gives the "vs." a little more nuance. Anyway, I'm pleasantly surprised Ino got so much time in this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Reviews are enjoyed. Follow and favorite if you like the story so far and want to see what happens to poor Sasuke!**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 1

Innocence

Chapter 6

New Discoveries

Sasuke dribbles the ball down the field. His mind is hazy, and his panting is heavy. He's so close. Just a little bit more. He sees Gaara a few feet away. Sasuke's scored on Gaara before. He can do it again. He's so close.

Sasuke feels a hard kick. His feet fly up and falls backwards. He feels a bone snap. A dull pain slowly crawls from the leg outward. He lets out a blood curdling cry, uncaring who sees him. Kankuro's the first to appear by his side. A crowd soon forms around Sasuke. The warm bodies surrounding him constricts his air and makes it hard for him to breathe. He hears everyone's murmurs and their cries. Everything is blurry. There's an ache in his head, a pain in his leg. He feels hot. A flash of heat swells over him. Everything goes dark.

* * *

Sakura sprints down the hospital halls, stumbling over her feet and bumping into strangers. Her head shifts left to right until she finds what she is looking for. She barges into the room forgetting to knock. Sakura pants hard, as if she forgot to breathe during all that running. She walks further down the room until she sees Sasuke lying on the bed with his leg in a swing. Her eyes swell with tears.

Standing by Sasuke's bed is Itachi and Kisame. It's as if Sakura's entrance made them freeze mid-pose of whatever they were doing. Kisame's arms fold across his chest, while Itachi has two fingers pressed against Sasuke's forehead. They stare at her surprised by the flustered girl that barged through the door.

Sakura runs up to Sasuke with tears leaking down her face. To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke returns the hug holding her tighter and bringing her closer to him. They remain holding each other until Sakura's sobs become more even and calm.

Sasuke nuzzles into Sakura's neck, surprising her out of the embrace. Flustered, she fumbles around her words with a blush creeping her cheeks.

Itachi and Kisame laugh at the sudden change in Sakura's expression. Itachi tries explaining to Sakura. "They put him on drugs, and it's making him more …"

"Weird." Kisame finishes. "He's been acting extra friendly towards me, playful towards Itachi, and seems to be … "At that moment, Sasuke reaches for Sakura's arms. His fingers lightly glide down tingling Sakura's skin. When he reaches her hand, Sasuke kisses it, holding the kiss while eyeing Sakura seductively. "Flirtatious. Towards you." Kisame finishes explaining Sasuke to Sakura.

Sasuke tugs Sakura's arm. "Come closer. I miss you." He interlocks their fingers and rubs the back of Sakura's hand against his cheek. "You're so warm. It's nice." Sasuke circles his nose around the back of Sakura's hand moving it around till he gets to the front of her wrist. Incoherent stutters escape her mouth, and she turns a deeper red.

"Okay, Romeo. You're making the poor girl change colors."

"But she's cute when she's flustered."

"Aa…a-a-a-a…uuuummmm…"

"Let me escort you out of the room, Sakura."

Sakura tries leaving with Itachi, but Sasuke won't let go. "I'll be back." she tells Sasuke.

"Promise?"

She nods. Sasuke lets go of Sakura. She wishes she can stay a little longer. It's rare being able to show any affection to Sasuke.

"Kisame, keep an eye on Sasuke for me?" Itachi yells out.

"But big brother! We never play anymore!" The door closes on Kisame and Sasuke.

"So, what's the diagnosis?"

"The doctors said he fractured his left tibia. That's –"

"One of the bones in the lower leg. I know."

Itachi seems slightly shocked by Sakura. "It's a common sports injury. I'd be an idiot if I didn't know about it."

"The doctor says he's also fatigued. His body seems to be suffering from a lot of stress, which is why they drugged him. Damn, that idiot!"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been catching him periodically working till four in the morning. God, I'm a horrible guardian!"

"It's not your fault Itachi. Will he be alright?"

"He should be fine. We're just waiting for another doctor to tell us if he needs surgery. Why we need two doctors to confirm anything, I'll never know."

"Well, only an orthopedic surgeon can confirm orthopedic surgery, which is why Sasuke'd need a second opinion."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"Sasuke's injury's too specific for a general doctor or PA to confirm surgery. Only an orthopedic surgeon can do that."

Itachi sighs. "At least someone understands this, Ms. Future Doctor."

"I'm not going to be a doctor."

"Really?"

Sakura shakes her head.

"That's too bad. You seem competent."

She blushes slightly, then quickly shakes the idea out of her head. Sakura needs to be rational. Can't let her mind wander. Especially now when Sasuke needs her.

Does he need her?

"Sakura! Itachi!" Naruto and Kankuro run down the hospital corridor with Jiraiya jogging behind them.

"We're in a hospital! Stop running!" Jiraiya scolds the two boys.

"Is Sasuke okay?" Kankuro asks. Desperation hitched in his voice.

"He's fine. It's just a broken bone." Itachi explains.

"God, this is all my fault!" Kankuro hangs his head low. "If I wasn't so stupid!"

Naruto tries comforting him. "Kankuro, it'll be okay. Right, Itachi?"

"He'll be fine. We're just waiting for the doctor."

Jiraiya sternly questions. "A doctor still hasn't checked him?"

Itachi tries explaining again. "It's because he broke his tibia."

"What's a tibia?" Naruto and Kankuro ask simultaneously.

"Where is this other doctor?" Jiraiya presses.

"They said he's seeing other patients."

"Do you know how long it'll take?"

"It could take up to two hours."

"Two hours!" Kankuro's jaw drops.

"Actually, I might be able to help. I just need to make a call." Jiraiya pulls out his cellphone and steps aside.

Kankuro buries his face in his palms. "This is all my fault!" Kankuro repeats himself. Kankuro's anxiety makes Sakura worry more. What if things get worse?! What if Sasuke gets an infection? What if Sasuke breaks out into a bad fever? What if … what if …

"Can we see him?" Naruto asks Itachi.

"Yeah, just be aware. The nurse gave Sasuke a lot of pain killers, so he's kind of … off."

"Sasuke's always off." Naruto says over his shoulder as he and Kankuro walk into the hospital room.

"Naruto! Bro! My boy! My Love! Where have you been? Kankuro! What's up, Budy!" Sasuke's voice is heard outside the room.

"Dooodododododon't say the L-word idiot! I still have PTSD after what happened!" Naruto screams flustered.

"PTS – "

"None of your business, Kankuro!"

"Sakura, are you coming?" Itachi holds the door open for her.

"I'm going to walk around a little bit. Clear my head."

"Remember to come back. You promised him."

"I know." Sakura smiles at Itachi before he shuts the door.

Sakura walks down the hallway with her arms folded across her chest. They tighten with each fleeting thought.

She watches the doctors and patients breeze by off to important things like saving lives. It's kind of an exciting feeling. It almost distracts Sakura from Sasuke's situation. Almost.

How can Sasuke be so stupid! What was he thinking?! Why, why would he … And now …

Sakura stops. She stands in the middle of the hallway and cries. She knows these tears are irrational but cries anyway. All she can do is cry. There's nothing she can do to help Sasuke. If only she can do something!

Through the blur of her tears, Sakura notices a blonde figure approaching. It looks familiar, as if Sakura's seen it somewhere before.

Sakura wipes the tears from her eyes and gasps when she clearly sees the prime minister of Japan casually walking down the hallway in Sakura's direction.

Holy crap, it's the Prime Minister! THE Prime Minister! The Prime Minister who's spoken out for women's health care. The Prime Minister who's removed the 70-30 health care payment plan to make health care completely free! [1] The Prime Minister who's established the Advanced Medical Highway program to help cancer patients. The first female Prime Minister of Japan! Prime Minister Tsunade!

What is she doing here?! Prior to becoming prime minister, Tsunade was a doctor and did help open several hospitals around Japan, Konoha General Hospital being the first, but why is she here now?

The prime minister holds a clipboard and wears a white lab coat. A short brunet walks beside her. They pass Sakura. Had Sakura been in her right mind, she might have stayed quiet.

"Excuse me! Prime Minister Tsunade!" The prime minister and the short, brunet woman turn. "I-I just wanted to say, thank you for everything you have done! With everything you have done for the country!" Sakura politely bows.

The short brunet woman speaks out. "Lady Tsunade is very busy and does not have time to talk to – "

"It's okay, Shizune." The prime minister says calmly. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, Dr. Prime Minister."

"And you pay attention to politics? At sixteen?"

"Casually. I guess."

"I like hearing that. Do you have an interest in politics?"

"Oh, no, Dr. Prime Minister. I have no intention to pursue it in the slightest."

"Please, call me Tsunade."

Sakura looks at the prime minister confused and unsure. "I-I don't think I can do that."

"Then Lady Tsunade. Like Shizune here."

"Okay, La-lady Tsunade." Sakura fidgets with her hands, clearly shy for being too casual.

Lady Tsunade chuckles lightly. "I've never been much interested in politics myself. It's been in my family for so long, I naturally got dragged into it. My first love was always medicine."

"I-I heard you were a doctor before you got involved in politics."

"An orthopedic surgeon. It's important you make that distinction."

"I heard you were one of the co-founders of Konoha General."

"I'm surprised you know a lot about my medical background. If you're not interested in politics, are you interested in medicine?"

That's the second time someone's asked Sakura. "No, Lady Tsunade. I can't say I am. Maybe a nurse, but even that seems kind of a far reach."

"Nonsense. A smart girl like you. You can be whatever you want to be. Although, I highly recommend surgery. It's much more fulfilling."

"Lady Tsunade." The brunette woman taps the prime minister impatiently. "We're on a tight schedule."

"What's your name?" Lady Tsunade asks.

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Haruno. Whatever you do in the future, I'm sure a smart young girl like you will be successful. Just don't limit yourself."

Lady Tsunade and Shizune walk down the hallway. Sakura watches them leave.

A surgeon. If Sakura were a surgeon, an orthopedic surgeon, she can help people like Sasuke. That would be the dream.

That's out of the question. There's no way Sakura can afford the education. It's not limiting herself. It's being practical.

The thought lingers in Sakura's mind a little longer. A smile etches on her face. Sakura claps her cheeks with her palms bringer her back into reality. She walks back to Sasuke's room.

* * *

Sasuke pouts in his bed. He stares at the group of people lining the wall across from him in attempts to distance themselves from his advances. The only one not caring of getting in Sasuke's line of affection is Itachi, who paces back and forth near Sasuke's bed.

"Jiraiya, are you sure your connection is reliable?"

"Trust me. She carries a lot of weight in this hospital. More than what's necessary."

Nearly on cue, the door squeaks open and Lady Tsunade and Shizune walk in. Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame's mouths drops at the unexpected visitor. Kankuro and Sauske stare confusedly at the prime minister while Jiraiya greets her, arms wide open.

"Tsunade. Beautiful as ever."

"Jiraiya, it's good to see you, old friend." They greet each other with a friendly hug.

"How's Dan?"

"Doing well. He's recently gotten into golf. There's equipment all over the house."

"Hah! I can see how that would annoy you."

Tsunade lifts her head above Jiraiya's shoulder and notices the gawking faces. "Do you mind introducing me to everyone?" Jiraiya guides Tsunade to the group.

"Tsunade, this is Uchiha Itachi. Guardian and brother to the patient."

"He-hello there, Madame Prime Minister." Itachi gives a stiff bow.

"His friend, Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Ma-madame Prime Minister!" Kisame also bows, but jerkier yet somehow more robotic.

"Sabaku Kankuro. [2] You two have probably already met. He's the first son of Governor Sabaku in Suna."

"Hello again, Prime Minister Tsuande." Kankuro politely bows.

"And last, but not least, this here is my godson, - "

"You're the prime minister!" Naruto points at Tsunade. "How – how do you know the prime minister!" Naruto scolds Jiraiya while still pointing at Tsunade.

Tsunade giggles at the outburst.

"Naruto! That's rude!" Jiraiya scolds.

"How dare you talk to the prime minister that way!" Shizune reprimands.

"Shizune, Jiraiya. It's not a problem." Tsunade looks closely at Naruto. She studies his features and expressions with a smile. "So, you must be the late Prime Minister Namikaze's son? I'm glad we finally get to meet."

Naruto looks confused. "Um, I think you're mistaking me for someone else. My last name is Uzumaki. Not Namikaze."

Tsunade turns to Jiraiya puzzled. "I thought you – "

"Tsunade," Jiraiya cuts her off. "This is my godson, Uzumaki Naruto. I apologize for his outbursts. You know, teenagers."

"Of course." Both Tsuande and Naruto look at Jiraiya quizzically. Tsunade decides to dismiss it and grabs the chart hanging from Sasuke's bedpost. Naruto lingers on Jiraiya a little longer before he too returns his attention to Sasuke. His body doesn't relax and keeps Jiraiya in his peripheral.

"That must leave you to be my patient –" Tsunade searches the chart for his name. "Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke stares blankly at the prime minister. "What seems to be the problem?"

"He fainted earlier and broke his leg during a soccer match." A worried Itachi speaks up.

Tsunade walks closer to Sasuke while flipping through the chart. Sasuke's head follows Tsuande. His eyes seem to be focused on her intently. "It appears you have a tibial fracture." She closes the chart and rests the edge of it against her thigh. "Usually, I don't recommend surgery for tibial fractures, but yours seems too complex. A chunk seems to have been completely separated and your x-ray shows some bone debris." She reopens the chart. "You're about 15 years old, Mr. Uchiha?"

Tsunade glances up from the chart to Sasuke. His eyes are dilated but his head stays straight looking directly in front of him. "Mr. Uchiha?" Tsunade calls. She flips through the chart searching to figure out why the boy is acting so strange.

"The other doctors earlier gave him something to calm down. He's been out of it." Itachi explains.

Sasuke squints his eyes leaning in.

"Mr. Uchiha, are you alright?" Tsuande asks.

"Too big." He mutters.

Tsunade smacks the chart on Sasuke's head.

"Lady Tsuande!" Shizune shrieks.

"Listen, perv! I'm doing you a favor! Keep up the gaga act, and you'll get more than a fracture in your leg!"

"Prime Minister Tsunade!" Shizune calls again.

"What?!" Tsunade roars. The faces once stuttering at Tsunade's presence now gape in shock. Tsunade coughs trying to recompose herself.

Suddenly, the door opens and Sakura walks in. She notices the stiff silence and gently closes the door.

"Everything okay?" Sakura asks.

"Just right." Sasuke says and lovingly gazes at Sakura. She blushes before noticing the Lady Tsunade and she noticing Sakura.

"Tsunade, this is Haruno Sakura. Friends of – "

"We've met already Jiraiya. In the hall. So, you're here visiting a friend?"

Sakura nods. Tsunade passes glances between Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke's half-lidded eyes fixate on Sakura. Sakura stares back blushing, fidgeting with her fingers. Tsunade lightly chuckles at her interesting discovery.

"As I was saying," Tsunade continues. "Since Sasuke's 15 and still growing, I'd deviate from the more common procedure. Instead, I'd place plates and screws onto his bones to keep them in place as it heals. Do you have any questions?"

"How risky is the surgery?" Itachi asks.

"There are some complications with surgery. Infection, strained blood veins, but all of that is minimal. In Sasuke's situation, he'd benefit more from having surgery than not having surgery."

"Okay. When will Sasuke be done?"

"That'd depend on when an OR's available. The surgery itself should only take a couple hours."

"Well, alright. Sasuke, how do you feel?"

"You worry too much, big broooother. I'm fine!"

"I think he should have the surgery." Itachi tells Tsunade.

"Okay. Just so you know, after the surgery Sasuke will be in a full leg cast for 6 weeks, won't be able to perform any strenuous activity for 3 months, and will have to come back in 18 months after the surgery."

"But what about soccer?" Kankuro asks.

"He'd have to quit. Even without surgery, those are his options. I only recommend surgery because it's the best."

"Naruto, it'll be fine. Sasuke can sit on the sidelines or something. It's not going to ruin his life to not play soccer for three months." Itachi reasons with Naruto, clearly irritated over the situation.

"If you all will wait here. I'll go to grab the paperwork for Big Brother Uchiha to sign and to check on securing a room." Tsunade excuses herself and leaves with Shizune.

Sakura slowly walks towards Sasuke and grabs his hand. Sasuke squeezes it. She looks at him with a soft, concerned expression. He returns it with a loving smile and gentle eyes. The scene is intimate. Naruto usually would try and break the intimacy with his loud, playful banter, if his focus was not on Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's hiding something. Prime Minister Tsunade seemed so sure that Naruto was the late Prime Minister Namikaze's son, and Jiraiya didn't seem convincing in saying otherwise.

"Jiraiya?" Naruto taps Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Look at this, Naruto. I didn't realize Sasuke had a girlfriend."

"Why did the prime minister think I was the late Prime Minister Namikaze's son?"

"Oh, that? How should I know."

"You told me my parents were shot by a lunatic. That I had no other family but you."

"Naruto, what are you getting at?"

"I don't know." And he doesn't. He doesn't know the right questions to ask. He doesn't know who to ask it. All he knows is this gut feeling that he should know something that he doesn't.

* * *

Sasuke's bed strolls down the hallway heading to the operating room. He's now recovered from the medication, and his head shifts side to side taking in the rumbling of the bed wheels against the floor and the blinding florescent lights overhead. Sasuke closes his eyes, but streams of light seep in and the noise intensifies. Despite the distractions, Sasuke feels calm. His breathing is even, and his mind is clear. Danger and problems feel far away.

Sakura runs up to Sasuke's rolling bed. She walks at an even pace with it trying not to fall behind.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" a worried Sakura asks.

"Fine."

One-word answers. That's a good sign.

Sakura trails back to a now robed and capped Lady Tsunade. "Everything will be okay, right?"

"Don't worry, Ms. Haruno. I performed a surgery two weeks ago. He's in good hands." The worry on Sakura's face does not waver. "How about you come into the operating room with me?"

"What?! I can do that?"

"Sure. You just need a surgical gown, something for your shoes, and consent from the patient."

"No." Sasuke groans loud enough for Sakura and Lady Tsunade to hear.

"Yes." Itachi's voice calls out from behind them. "As his legal guardian, I have final say, right?" Itachi and the others trail behind as Sasuke's bed gets carted down the hall.

"There's probably some HIPPA violation, but I don't see how we can get sued, so why not.

"Hn." Sasuke grunts.

"So, Ms. Haruno, just ask one of the nurses, and tell them I gave you consent to shadow me. They'll show you wear to go to get changed."

"Got it."

"One more thing, there's a high chance that something will become, exposed. But we'll do our best to keep everything PG for you and your friend."

"Um, okay?" A deep blush spreads across Sakura's cheeks. Sasuke turns into his pillow to hide his deepening red color.

"Just come into the operating room when you're ready. Everything should be fine." Sasuke's bed along with Tsunade, Shizune, and the other doctors and nurses cross through the double doors. Sakura quickly walks down the hallway to get prepped for surgery.

* * *

The surgery was a success. No complications. Everything went smoothly.

Sakura doesn't follow Sasuke to the recovery room. She wants to, but needs to stop before falling too far into this fantasy.

To say Sakura was wonderstruck is an understatement. She couldn't believe the excitement of the OR. The coordination, the intense concentration. She can almost imagine herself on the other side of that operating table instead of Prime Minister Tsunade. If only she can be a part of all of it.

Sakura plays with the idea in her head, but frowns at the unlikelihood of that possibility.

* * *

"Why is everything in hospitals so expensive?!" Naruto complains. He and Kankuro push through the double doors of the cafeteria entering the hallway.

"I can't believe you bought ramune for 500 yen." Kankuro tilts his water bottle to the edge of his mouth letting the cold liquid flow down his throat and wet his lips.

"What can I say? I have a sweet tooth." Naruto clicks the glass bottle open. "So, when do you need to be dropped at the station?"

"I have a few hours before the last train back."

"I'm surprised your coach let you leave your team."

"Me too. I had to beg! Felt really guilty."

"It probably helped that you guys won the game. Damn Choji!"

"Give him some slack. You know how hard goalies have it."

"Still. How could they have let him play and not of me! I'm their tank!"

Suddenly, a familiar woman's voice is heard whispering around the corner. "You didn't tell him?!"

Naruto threw his arm in front of Kankuro. "Did you hear that?"

"Wha-"

"Shh!"

"It's complicated." A deep voice responded to the woman.

"That sounds like Jiraiya." Kankuro whispers to Naruto. The two boys quickly tiptoe closer to the voices. They peak around the corner and see Jiraiya talking with the prime minister.

"So, what does he know?"

"He knows his parents were shot to death hours after his birth. I didn't tell him why it happened, which isn't a lie. We still don't know the intent of the assassination."

"We know it had something to do with his father being Prime Minister Namikaze. How did Naruto's name change?"

Naruto's head whips at the sound of his name.

"It never did. His birth certificate didn't finalize until after his parent's death. It gave us enough time to change his surname to his mothers."

"But why would you change his name?"

Naruto's mind shifts through the sudden flood of information, trying to organize what little he can before new information bubbles to the surface.

"Because we didn't know why his parents were assassinated. Minato was killed first. If it was just some simple prime minister assassination, they wouldn't have killed Kushina. We needed to take precaution with Naruto."

Naruto's father was the late Prime Minister Namikaze Minato. He was married to Uzumaki Kushina. All these years, Jiraiya never told Naruto the names of his parents. Something about it being too traumatic to mention. Bullshit! How can he not tell Naruto his dad was the fucking prime minister! How can he not have told anything about Naruto's parents? He seems comfortable talking about it now!

"His relatives are also keeping it a secret?"

Relatives? Jiraiya told Naruto he's his only family.

"They don't even know he's alive."

What?!

"What?!" Tsunade screeches.

"Sshh! Tsunade, we're in a hospital."

"How can his relatives not know he's alive?! Jiraiya! That's cruel!"

"His only current living relatives are Kushina's brother's family, and they live in America. Tsunade, you're overreacting. That was the only way."

"Naruto!" Kankuro yells. His voice carries and is followed by the sound of shoes running fast on tile. Tsuande and Jiraiya peer out of their corner and see a flash of yellow quickly disappear.

"Oh god." Jiraiya's breath hitches. "Tsunade –"

"Don't 'Tsunade' me. Go!"

"Kankuro –"

"I don't know what's going on, but you need to explain it to Naruto. Not me."

Jiraiya hesitates. What is he going to tell Naruto? He runs down the hallway chasing after his godson.

* * *

Sakura lounges on her couch with her laptop open surfing through the internet. She folds her head back exhausted.

So much has happened today. The game. The hospital. Sasuke's spending the night at the hospital. Thank god, he's okay. Sakura doesn't know what she would do if anything were to happen to Sasuke. She never felt so scared in her life.

These feelings. When did they become so strong? Sasuke's the only boy Sakura's ever liked, yet she can't help but notice a sudden shift in her emotions. But she loves him. She's always loved him. Perhaps, her love has just grown deeper.

And then there's that strange feeling she got during surgery. What happened?! It was if Sakura was in a trance. Like she discovered a whole different side of herself that she's forbidden to ever see again, god this is so confusing!

The door creaks open then slams shut. "I'm home!" Sakura's mother yells.

"Welcome home, Mom!" Sakura can hear her mother's feet slide against the hardwood floor into the kitchen. The fridge door opens and closes before the shuffling of feet move into the living room where Sakura sits. She moves her feet for her mother to sit on the couch next to her. "How was work?"

"Tiring. Rich people are so picky with their cleaning." Sakura's mom twists open the beer bottle and chugs it down. "How was the game?"

"Girls won. Boys lost."

"The boys will get Suna next time."

"Yeah. Hey, Mom? I have a question."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"So, I was thinking, what do you think about the medical career?"

"The medical career? I think they're doing a good job. Making medicine and all that. Too expensive though."

"No, Mom, I mean, for me. Do you think I can make it into the medical career? You know, like –"

"Oh, you mean like a future job! Hm? I think you'd be good at it."

There's a glimmer in Sakura's eyes. "You think so!"

"Of course! You're very patient. And smart. You can check in all the sick patients!"

The glimmer dies. "Oh, well. Mom, I was thinking more along the lines of, you know, the actual helping with the patients?"

"Oh, you mean a nurse!"

"Sure." Sakura's expression falls more.

"I bet you can be anything you wanna be." Sakura's eyes start to sparkle again. "You just need to get one of those fancy scholarships again like you have right now. Do they give those in college?"

No. "I'll look into it."

"Adda girl." Sakura's mom rests her body on the other side of the couch. She softly snores. The beer bottle falls from her hands spilling all over the floor.

"Mom." Sakura complains. She quickly picks up the beer bottle to stop the mess from getting worse. Sakura cleans up the mess and places a blanket over her mother before going to bed herself.

* * *

Sasuke woke up way too early. Itachi's not even here yet. Someone left the curtains wide open, and the light's shining through blinding him into consciousness. He sits in bed trying not to think of his itchy, sweaty cast or of that he has to quit soccer or of his humiliation.

God, how did this happen? When did Sasuke get so careless? He's so stupid!

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He's never been so stupid! Worse than Naruto, that dope. Sasuke's never been this unbelievably pathetic. God, he's pathetic, just look at that cast. He's not supposed to be like this. He's Uchiha Sasuke. The one who's supposed to bring back the Uchiha Corporation back to its rightful place. Bullshit! He can't amount to anything. He's nothing but shit. Dark, mushy, chunky shit. Pathetic.

Has he always been like this? He doesn't like this new side of himself. It needs to stop now!

Sasuke hears a light knock at the door. He turns his head and sees Sakura poking her head out. Suddenly, it's as if everything negativity has washed away.

"Can I come in?" She asks.

"Ah." Sakura takes a seat next to Sasuke.

"So, you're getting out today?"

"Probably."

"That's good."

There's silence in the room. Sakura reaches her hand out for Sasuke's hesitantly. When it finally lands, Sasuke squeezes it tight causing a light flutter in her chest. He feels it too, along with an overwhelming sense of calm now that Sakura's here.

"You're not, medicated, are you?"

"Who knows." Sakura lightly laughs. "I hate this place."

She's surprised by his want for conversation. "Really?"

"Ah." It's so much easier. Her being here. If only she felt the same way about him.

"I don't know. I think I like it. People working hard to heal the sick. It's kind of comforting."

"Makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"That you'd like it."

"Why?"

Sasuke sighs. Didn't she just explain why she likes it? "You'd make a good doctor."

Sakura's grip on Sasuke's hand slacks. She shifts her gaze from his face to the floor. "What's wrong?" Sasuke nudges.

"I was actually thinking. Since yesterday, when I saw your surgery."

"You didn't see anything, did you?"

"Oh, no! No, no, no." Sasuke doesn't believe her. "But anyway, I've been thinking that, maybe, I'd wanna do that."

Sakura pauses, as if Sasuke's supposed to understand what "that" means. "Do what?"

"Surgery. Become a surgeon."

"Ah."

"An orthopedic surgeon, but I don't know. That's probably too out of my reach. My family can't even afford beer with a normal cap for Christ's sake!"

"You can do it."

"Oh, you think?"

"I know."

"How?"

"Because you're Haruno Sakura." The girl Sasuke fell in love with.

Sakura blushes. She blushes at Sasuke's words and at the sudden realization of her true feelings. Her blush deepens the more she realizes what has happened. Sasuke chuckles at her flustered face. He's finally done something right.

Lady Tsunade walks into the room without a trailing Shizune behind her.

"I see we have a visitor again."

Sasuke nudges Sakura. "Ask her." He whispers.

Sakura turns to Lady Tsunade, then back to Sasuke. "Ask her what?"

"Ask her." The words come out clearer. Sakura realizes what he's telling her.

"So, Mr. Uchiha, how are you feeling?" Lady Tsunade asks.

"Fine."

"He's blunt." Lady Tsunade teases Sakura. "Well, your leg seems fine. I'm going to prescribe you pain medication. Tell your school nurse so she can give you the proper dosage whenever you need it. Other than that, I don't see any reason to keep you here longer. You're free to go when your brother comes."

"Um, Lady Tsunade."

"Yes, Ms. Haruno?"

Sakura clears her throat. She can't afford to falter what she's about to say. "Remember yesterday when you asked me if I'm interested in a medical career. I've decided I'm interested."

"Oh, congratulations. That's exciting."

"I was wondering if you can suggest what can a high school girl do to prepare to become an orthopedic surgeon?"

"Wow. An orthopedic surgeon. I approve of your choice. Well, there's not a lot a high schooler can do. You can start by volunteering at the hospital in your free time. Other than that …" Lady Tsunade shifts her gaze to think. "You can ask some of the doctors if you can shadow them in your spare time."

"Shadow?"

"It's like what you did yesterday during the surgery yesterday. You follow a doctor around and observe. There's not a lot you can do other than observe, but it's a requirement for medical school, so you'll have a head start. I'm not in Konoha a lot for obvious reasons, but whenever I am, you're free to shadow me."

"That would be so coo- I mean. That sounds good. Thank you."

"You can pick up a volunteer form in the front. Other than that," Lady Tsunade reaches into her pants pocket. "Here's my card. Send me a resume along with contact information, and I'll let you know when's a good time to shadow me."

Sakura's hand shakes as she reaches for the card. "Tha-thank you, Lady Tsunade."

"Of course, Ms. Haruno - no, Sakura. You're an ambitious and smart girl. I look forward to seeing more of you." Lady Tsunade exits the room leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone again.

Sakura holds Lady Tsunade's card in both hands. She stares down at it and slowly turns to Sasuke. "Oh my god. I have Lady Tsunade's card. I'm going to be shadowing Lady Tsunade. Oh my god!" Sakura's knees buckle, and she wobbles to the chair.

"Congratulations." Sasuke husky voice slips out. He smiles at her causing her heart to soar.

Sakura's eyes shift down. She doesn't want to look at him in the eyes. God knows what that will do to her. "I-I'm go-going to grab a volunteer form down at the front."

"You'll be back, right?"

Does Sasuke want her to come back? That sounds more like a request than a question. Sakura nods her head.

"Good." Sakura's heart pounds faster. She's sure he can hear it.

"I'll be going now."

"Ah."

"I'll be back."

"I know." Sasuke's voice is starting to become irritated.

Sakura waves as she closes the door.

Sakura rest her head against the door. She needs a moment to catch her breathe.

Wow. So that's what it's like. Sakura presses her hands against her cheeks. They feel warm. So warm. She must have been blushing like mad. Sakura places her hand against her heart. It feels good. This new feeling.

"Sakura!" Sakura flips her head and sees Ino running down the hall carrying a cosmos flower. "You cheater! Coming here earlier than me!"

"Hey, Ino."

"How's Sasuke doing? I haven't heard any news since the game."

"He broke his leg. Can't play for the rest of the season."

"What! That's awful! How am I supposed to spend time with him if he's not in my class or in my club! Urgh! This sucks!"

"Yeah, about that, Ino –"

"Don't think this gives you an advantage, Forehead. I'm not giving up that easy."

"Yeah, listen Ino –"

"I even brought him a flower from our shop. A Yamanaka special. It'll dominate his hospital room."

"Ino! Cut the crap!"

"Woah, Sakura. You okay?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"You're giving up on Sasuke?"

"No, but I can't do this. This stupid game. I can't pretend that this doesn't bother me anymore."

"What are you talking about, Sakura?"

"It's messed up."

"Are you saying you're putting your feelings for Sasuke over our friendship?"

"No, of course not. But you've got to see how wrong this is. This idea that we can play and mess around with our feelings. Sasuke's feelings." Sakura folds her hands over the bridge of her nose. She needs to calm down. Get her thoughts in order. Figure out the best way to explain this to Ino.

She's Sakura's best friend. Sakura has to tell her.

"Ino, I love Sasuke."

Ino blankly stares back at Sakura. "I know. I love him too."

"That's not what I mean. It's different now."

"My feelings are just as legitimate as yours."

"You can still crush on Sasuke. I just don't want to play this as a game."

"Because you're better than me, right?"

"Ino, shut up! We're not friends anymore!"

* * *

 **Currently in love: Neji with Tenten; Tenten with Neji; Hinata with Naruto; Sasuke with Sakura; Shikamaru with Ino; Sakura with Sasuke**

 **Currently in a relationship: Neji and Tenten**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading!**

 **[1] In Japan, the government pays 70% of the medical bills while the patient pays 30%. This is still in effect, although current prime minister, Shinzo Abe, is working to reform it with his personal plan, Abenomics.**

 **The world views of my characters do not reflect my personal world views. Anything implied is purely coincidental and does not mean anything.**

 **[2] Like Tenten, I couldn't find the Sand Siblings last name. I would have given them the Japanese word for "sand," but that's Suna. For obvious reasons, I can't name them that. Instead, I chose the Japanese word for "desert," which is Sabaku.**

 **Thanks mrbushido91, lagseeing1123, fanofthisfiction, and that one guest reviewer for reviewing since the last chapter! To the guest reviewer who wants "Naruto sleep with Ino just to see Shikamaru's reaction," why? Is it because you like NaruIno or you want to see Shikamaru jealous, because if you want to see Shikamaru jealous, trust me, it's coming and it's coming soon. On another note ...**

 **Holy damn, it's been long! Oh so sorry for the wait. School just started up again, and I recently moved from a laid back island to a rambunctious city. It's weird, and I'm adjusting.**

 **Since school has started up again and I'm experiencing a new city, new school, and new job, I'm going to cut back on how often I post. I don't think I had a schedule before, but I posted roughly once every two weeks. Although I'm not going to post as often, I am going to set myself up with a schedule to make sure I do post. I will now be posting once a month, which means chapter 7 will be up on 11/11. Hopefully this won't be too much for me, but if it is, I'll change it to a more realistic schedule. If it turns out I can get stuff done earlier, I'll post. This is an experiment, and I'll adjust accordingly.**

 **In a way, it was a good thing that I waited to post, because my friend's partner is having a very similar experience right now to what Sasuke had with hospitals. Instead of a broken tibia, he's got something wrong with his eyes and has hopped from doctor to doctor but not giving him a proper diagnosis. It sucks, but it gave me some tangible experience before writing. Not the same, and still sucks. Keep Andrew in your prayers.**

 **I wanted to thank the people who pointed out the misspelling of Jiraiya's name in the previous chapters. Yeah, I messed up and couldn't correct it until this chapter. Sorry. But thanks for catching it and please let me know about other mistakes! I'm trying my best to learn, so all feedback is encouraged.**

 **A couple of people also pointed out that Sasuke doesn't call Naruto "dope" but "dobe." My use of "dope" was completely intentional. Even though the setting's Japan, the story's written in English, so I'm trying to write this whole story in English. I know "dobe" translates to "loser," but the connotations of "loser" and "dope" are very similar. Since "dope" has a very similar spelling and sound to "dobe," it'd create a better flow than "loser," which is why I picked it. Thanks for pointing it out to me, though. Again, I'm trying to learn, so all feedback is encouraged. If you think I should change "dope" to some other word, let me know in either a review or PM with a reason why and I'll consider it.**

 **The next chapter's a Naruto focused chapter. Even though most of you are probably wondering about Sakura/Sasuke's relationship and Sakura/Ino's friendship because that's where all the juicy romance is, I have to resolve what's going on with Naruto first. So, next chapter will focus on Naruto, and the chapter after might focus on Sakura and Ino, or it might focus on Ino and Shikamaru. I haven't decided.**

 **You might be curious about some plot holes like how did people not know about baby Naruto? Shouldn't that have been covered up in the media? Why give him to Jiraiya? I couldn't figure a way to naturally slide all the information in there. Most of the backstory already felt forced. I plan on covering the rest of that information next chapter. So, if you are confused about that stuff, wait until the next chapter to ask your questions or give your critiques.**

 **Please leave a review! I like hearing your feedback. Follow and favorite if you like the story. See you on 11/11!**

 **Best, HC21**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 1

Innocence

Chapter 7

Family Secrets

 _30 Minutes after Naruto Left the Hospital_

Soft rock plays at the Nara's backyard for the Konoha Academy soccer game after party. Lanterns illuminate along the fence that separates the Nara's mansion from the Yamanaka's and Akimichi's. The dewy grass dampens the men's loafers and the women's flats. Laughter and conversation livens the party. Adults outnumber the kids, but that doesn't prevent the faculty's children to create havoc. They run up and down the stairs, nerf guns in hand. Foam bullets dart past tiny heads and land on walls dangerously close to breakable antique furniture. Older kids play PlayStation on the family flat screen and the actual high school students scrimmage with table tennis or indoor basketball. Not Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, or Hinata. They are the only ones who sit by the pool fifteen feet away from the other party's occupants. They sit on the edge as their legs circle figure eights calf deep in the pool. Their toes wrinkle. A consequence of their boredom.

"Hinata, you know you could have gone home with Neji. You didn't have to wait here with me." Ino says. She lifts her leg up. The water drips slides down her calf and fall into the creases of her pants.

"I know, but he and Tenten have only been dating for two days. I wanted to give them some alone time."

"Naruto! You made it!" Shikamaru's father jovially yells.

Hinata perks up at Naruto's name. Her reaction earns laughs from the other three. It's cute how she's eager to see her crush.

Naruto pops out of the crowd and runs to the others. "Shikamaru!" He yells.

"What's up? How's Sasuke doing?" Shikamaru asks.

"He's fine. I have a favor."

Shikamaru cocks an eye brow. What does this troublemaker want now?

* * *

The five friends are in Shikamaru's room. Shikamaru types on his desk top with Naruto and Choji hovering over him. Ino lies down on Shikamaru's bed while Hinata looks outside the window.

"It's cool how you can see your house from here, Ino."

"That's nothing." Ino rolls off the bed to point at the window directly across. "You see that window? That's my room."

Hinata leans in and squints her eyes. "Oh yeah. That is your room. I can see your Yamazaki Kento poster from here." [1]

"That's him!" Naruto points at the screen.

Shikamaru clicks on the name. "Namikaze Minato. Died before the end of his term. Married to Namikaze Kushina, who died on the same day." There's a profile image of the late prime minister next to his description. He has similar blonde hair and blue eyes as Naruto. "He looks like you. Why are you making me look up information on a dead prime minister?" Shikamaru cranes his neck up at Naruto.

"Click on her name. Namikaze Kushina."

"Can't. No hyperlink."

"Look her up?"

"What a drag."

"Please!"

Shikamaru opens another tab. Naruto acts more serious than normal. There's desperation in his eyes. It makes researching this strange information less of a drag.

The girls come around curious about the activity on the screen. They tiptoe over the boy's shoulders, Ino between Choji and Shikamaru and Hinata between Shikamaru and Naruto. Hinata short stature makes it harder to see above Naruto's shoulder. She jumps lightly to catch glimpses but not disturb the other's focus. It didn't work. Naruto half turns to her with a soft but wide smile.

"Can't see?"

"Ah, um, I'm fine." She mumbles.

"Come on." He scoops Hinata around her waist and pushes her in front of him.

"Th-thank you." She murmurs. Hinata's thigh presses against the desk. There's barely an inch between her and Naruto. Naruto leans in to see the screen clearer and his cheek brushes against Hinata's ear. His breath warms her cheek. She stiffens and her face flares. Hinata's change in composure doesn't go unnoticed.

"You okay? You seem tense." Naruto asks. He backs away to properly see the shy girl. The proximity between his mouth and her face remain unchanged.

"I-I'm fine." Despite her fluster, her body stiffens more. She focuses forward in hopes she won't accidentally collide against him.

"You sure?" His toothy smile widens, and he playfully squeezes the side of her waist. Hinata eeps and jumps back into Naruto's chest. He chuckles. "If you're not feeling well, you can lean against me. That might help."

Without her confirmation, Naruto grabs Hinata's waist with one arm and pulls her tighter into him. Although hesitant at first, Hinata eases into his chest. He wraps his other hand around her stomach to secure the embrace. It seems natural to him. Her small body fits well into his frame.

Ino smirks at the two. Hinta looks so happy. It's a picture-perfect scene. She doesn't want anything to ruin this moment for Hinata.

"Naruto! Stop flirting and help me out! What a drag."

"Shikamaru!" Ino smacks his ear.

"Ow! That's my ear! You slapped me on the ear!" He cradles it and slowly sinks into his desk. "Who slaps a person on the ear?! Troublesome woman!"

"Haha! Shikamaru got bitch slapped!"

"Shut up, Choji!" Ino recoils her hand and hits Choji's ear.

"Ow! My ear! Who slaps someone on the ear?!" Choji bends over and wails in agony.

Naruto and Hinata flinch from Shikamaru's and Choji's reaction. Naruto waits for Shikamaru to recover before he asks, "Can you find images of them together?"

"Sure." Shikamaru groans. He slides up his chair. A pink mark stains where Ino slapped him.

Shikamaru types the couple's names. The first image that appears is an image of the prime minister in a tux with a woman in a wedding dress with long red hair next to him. "That's probably them. Now what? What are you looking for?"

"Can you open another tab and look up Uzumaki Kushina?" Everyone turns their head towards Naruto including Hinata, who's hair tickles Naruto's neck as she looks up at him. He looks down at her. At this distance, he sees the faint pupils in her lavender eyes. He smiles sheepishly. "What?"

Ino's too curious to not disturb the moment this time. "A relative of yours?"

"Possibly."

Shikamaru's already made the connection. Naruto thinks this couple might be his parents. He types the name. The image of the woman in the picture with the late prime minister appears the most often confirming their suspicions. This only brings up more questions. Like why does Naruto have his mother's last name and not his father's? Where did he learn about them? And more importantly, "Why couldn't you have looked this up yourself?"

"I need help with this next part. Can you look up her family life? I want to know if she has a brother."

"I can try, but no promises."

"Come on. You're a genius!" Naruto smiles wide.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm good at computers. You watched too many movies." Shikamaru's fingers dance on the keyboard. He types different phrases, but no luck. He can't find any information on Kushina's family life aside from her husband. "Sorry, dude."

"That's fine." Naruto slouches. His voice sinks from the disappointment.

Ino rests her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "You sure you can't do anything more?" she asks. Volts of electricity shoot up and down his spine from that simple touch.

Shikamaru folds his hands behind his head and leans back farther against his chair. "I only know how to use google." Shikamaru looks at Naruto sympathetically.

"It's okay. If you don't mind, I'm going to head back home now." Naruto removes his hand from Hinata's waist and heads for the door.

"Naruto?" Hinata calls, but the door shuts before he hears her soft voice.

* * *

Naruto roams the streets, head down and hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. The fuzzy material from his jacket rubs on the tops of his clenched hands. City lights blind the night. The cold clings to exposed skin and seeps through fabric. Breath froths in the air. Cars roar, and people walk up and down the sidewalk with heavy feet. The crowd distracts Naruto's mind but does not ease it. Perhaps a night time city stroll was not the best idea.

His stomach growls. He should have grabbed more food at the hospital. Hell, at Shikamaru's party. It distracts him more. Confuses him more.

He walks for a long time, unsure of what to do. Times like these, there's one place he'd prefer to be.

* * *

 _Midnight_

"Where have you been!?" Jiraiya sits by the dining room table. His foot taps and his crossed legs bounce.

Naruto calmly closes the door and drags his feet past Jiraiya. "At Shikamaru's party."

"I called. You were there for an hour than left. Where were you the rest of the night?" Jiraiya's voice challenges Naruto like a parent who prepares to ground their kid. This would the first time in their child/guardian history.

"Went for a walk." Naruto's head slouches to the floor and his back faces Jiraiya.

"It's midnight!"

"So? You've never cared before."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Jiraiya jerks him around by the wrist and glimpses at his face. The once always present enthusiasm is replaced by a blank stare. "I know you're upset, but that's no excuse to act this way."

"It's your fault." Naruto yanks his wrist and breaks the hold. "Why'd you keep it a secret for so long?"

"I was contractually obligated. You have to understand."

"You lied to me. You said you didn't know anything about my parents. You said I had no family!"

"I had to."

"For this long?! I'm 15! You kept it for 15 years?"

Jiraiya knew this day would come. He knew Naruto would react as he reacts now, but could never craft a scenario where the outcome was any different. Instead, Jiraiya responds to the dialogue he rehearsed over the 15 years, like –

"Can you tell me about them now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still under contract."

"For how long?!"

"Until I'm dead."

"I know now, what's the difference?"

"Naruto, I can't. Stop asking."

"Who's they? Why don't they want me to know?"

"The Japanese government. I can't answer the other question."

"What were they like? How did you know them?"

"Naruto."

"Okay, I get it, but. Well, you see." Naruto scratches the back of his head. "Can you answer this one question?"

"Probably not, but you're going to ask it anyway."

"You said, I had relatives. Can you tell me about them?"

Jiraiya pinches the bridge of his nose. "No, Naruto. That's at the top of the list of information I cannot tell you."

Naruto's heart sinks. That's the one information he wants to know.

He's too disappointed to ask more questions. The room's stuffy and uncomfortable. His mind feels fuzzy and restless. Thoughts and mixed emotions collide and swell. Too much is going on. He needs to leave.

Naruto stomps to his room. Minutes later, comes out with his soccer duffle bag over his shoulder. His hand squeezes door knob when Jiraiya asks, "Where are you going?"

"Guess." The door slams.

Jiraiya fists his gray hair and groans. "Teenagers!"

* * *

Light shines out the window of an apartment room that sits on the edge of Konoha. It stands alone, away from the noise and lights of the city. Pop music plays inside. Some break-up song about a girl missing out on the best thing she ever had. A man wails along to the chorus. He cries so loud, the image of him cradled on trash littered hardwood floor in boxers and a worn-out T-shirt flashes in the mind. It's a common occurrence. Naruto comes here whenever he gets into fights with Jiraiya or Sasuke, because inside this non-luxurious one-bedroom apartment lives the first person who expressed his belief in him.

Naruto knocks hard enough to be heard over the music and the howls.

The door creaks open. A tall man with brown, ponytailed hair and a scar across his nose stands on the other side. His eyes are red and his cheeks damp.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"Hey, Iruka Sensei." Naruto adjusts the shoulder strap. "Can I spend the night?"

* * *

 _Present_

Sasuke peeks into the infirmary. No one's there. What a surprise. Should he come back later or stay? He just needs a signature.

"Excuse me. May I get through?"

Sasuke jumps. He fumbles with his crutches and nearly falls. With his back still towards the stranger, he hobbles to the side and allows the person through.

It's a man. He hustles into the room and plops into his rolling chair. He doesn't acknowledge Sasuke. Only types something into the computer.

Sasuke crutches forward and views a profile of the man. His ash-gray hair is tied into a ponytail that reaches his back. His round glasses cover his onyx eyes. The white lab coat makes him seem like a medical figure, but the description differs from the drunken booby blonde phantom school nurse rumored to exist. "Do you need something, Sasuke"

"You know my name."

"Of course. I work for your uncle. Well – I work for a man who works for your uncle."

"What are you doing here?"

"Moonlighting as the school nurse."

"You're the school nurse?"

"Yes."

"I thought the nurse was a woman. Long blonde hair, big boobs, gets drunk all the time."

"Oh, god no! I don't know where that rumor came from. That describes our prime minister more than myself. Except for the drinking part. I think, you never know. This is what happens when you let rumors lie."

"Ah."

"So, do you need anything?"

"I need you to sign this form. It's to get me out of clubs the rest of the year." Sasuke hands him the form.

"Broke your leg."

"Ah."

"You won't be playing soccer anymore?"

"Ah." How does he know Sasuke plays soccer? He must have come to the game.

"That's good."

"How is that good?"

"I've never approved of the idea of clubs. Students should focus on school. Not on frivolous activities." The explanation sounds half-assed. "Here you are."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Good luck with your studies."

"Ah." Sasuke carries his legs outside. When he officially left, the nurse pulls out his cellphone.

"Hello, Lord Orochimaru? This is Kabuto. I'd like to give my daily report."

…

"The youngest Uchiha has officially quit soccer. I signed the papers myself."

…

"Yes, sir. Everything is going as planned."

* * *

After he reached a few feet away from the infirmary, a hand cups Sasuke's shoulder. He looks up to see Naruto and his idiotic toothy grin. "Hey man, they let you out of prison?"

Sasuke's face distorts with disgust.

"Dude? What's wrong with you?"

His eyes roll down to Naruto's hand, then back to Naruto's stupid face.

"Don't make it weird." Naruto puts his hands up as if to defend himself.

"Forget it." He groans and hobbles past.

Naruto runs to catch up. "For the record, you started it."

"I'd like to forget it. That memory will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Which one?"

"Both."

The rest of the walk to their classroom, Naruto doesn't mention his parents or his possible living relatives. Sasuke detects Naruto's not telling him something, but doesn't press. Naruto'll tell him if he wants to.

* * *

Lunch rolls in and the new couple of Konoha Academy walks into the cafeteria hand-in-hand. No one stares, yet they feel self-conscious. Tenten blushes into Neji's shoulder, and he smiles lovingly at her.

Out of their peripheral, a bowl-cut bobs around accompanied by expressive hand gestures. Why is he there and not at their usual spot?

"Lee?" Neji asks. Lee twists his back to see Neji and Tenten.

"Hey guys."

"You don't want to eat outside?" Tenten asks.

"I thought I'd give you some privacy."

"Were we making you uncomfortable?" Tenten presses.

"A little. You're both vibrant and full of youth, but," Lee stretches his hands towards the rest of the table. "I thought it'd be nice to be surrounded by more youthful friends!" The table consists of the typical six: Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. They sit at a circular table where everyone can see everyone's faces.

"Would it be easier if you were with more people?" Neji asks.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay." Tenten says. Neji and Tenten squeeze in between Kiba and Lee. The table adjusts for them to sit. "You all don't mind, right?"

"You want to sit here?" Lee asks.

"Of course!" Tenten says.

"We want to be with our friends." Neji affirms.

The table settles into their new arrangement. Shikamaru opens his mouth to eat his rice when a gentle hand taps his shoulder twice. He twists his back and sees Ino. Her face looks down at his. "Shikamaru, move."

"What are you doing here?"

"Eating lunch. Please, move." He scoots away, and Ino settles in between him and Sasuke. The round table adjusts once more.

"Don't you usually eat with Hinata and Sakura?"

"Don't talk to me about that pink haired, planet sized forehead freak!"

Sasuke grimaces, but it is Naruto who defends Sakura. "Hey, don't talk about my Sakura like that!"

"Uh, 'my' Sakura'?" Kiba asks. "I wonder what she'd do if I told her she's 'your' Sakura?"

"Please don't! I get abused too often by her!"

"Then don't say stuff like that, moron."

Ino caught the grimace on Sasuke's face when she insulted Sakura. She chooses to ignore it, but the irritation lingers.

"This tables getting kinda full." Shikamaru says.

Ino slams the table. "Are you saying I'm fat!"

"How, where did you get that from?"

"I think we can handle at least three more people." Naruto says.

"Maybe." Shikamaru bites into his tonkatsu. "By the way, Naruto. Did you find out more information on that thing you were talking about?"

"Huh, oh. No, I didn't."

"Also," Choji maneuvers his chopsticks to steal a piece of Shikamaru's tonkatsu, but Shikamaru slaps his hand away. "Jiraiya called after you left. We tried texting you, but you never responded. What happened?"

"Oh, crap!" Naruto bends his head back and covers his eyes. He remembers he threw his phone on his bed midway through packing, but doesn't remember picking it up. "I must have left it at home."

"Huh?"

"I've been spending the night at Iruka Sensei's."

"Why?" Neji asks.

"I miss my old sensei. Got a problem with that?" Naruto tilts the lacquered bowl and slurps his ramen broth. "See you all at practice. I'm going to class early."

"Early?!" Kiba shrieks. "And how do you not notice your phone's been missing for three days?!"

"Calm down, Kiba. Some people don't hate school as much as you." Shino rests his hand on Kiba's bare lower arm.

"Yeah, but this is Naruto."

"Fair point." But Naruto already left. His blonde hair directs his location to the stacks of used dishes. "Is he okay?"

Everyone looks at Sasuke, but he mimics the same confusion and concern on their faces. That musts be what Naruto didn't mention earlier, but it seems there's more to it than that. He grunts before he returns to his salad with extra tomatoes.

* * *

It's been three days since Naruto crashed at Iruka Sensei's apartment, yet the subject of Naruto's sudden move in has yet to come up. Iruka Sensei wonders why.

They both sit by the television, their thumbs sporadically move on the controller as they attempt to kill the other in Mortal Kombat.

"I win again!" Naruto throws his fists in the air. "In your face, Iruka Sensei!" Iruka Sensei sulks as he watches Sub-Zero murder Striker over and over on the screen. The Mortal Kombat music plays in the background.

"Fine, fine. You win. I have some assignments to grade." Iruka Sensei shifts his body off the lumpy couch to turn off the PlayStation.

"Don't turn it off! I can play single-player mode."

"Don't you have homework?"

"Eh."

"Naruto." Iruka Sensei's voice edges onto a scold.

"Fine." Iruka Sensei turns the devices off.

Naruto jumps off the couch and stretches. "By the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Naruto cautiously looks at Iruka Sensei. He gives him a face that says be careful asking the wrong question. "How much longer do you plan on staying?"

Naruto sinks into the couch. "I don't know."

"Is it something with Jiraiya?"

"I'll do my homework now."

"Naruto, it's not good to bottle these things up." Iruka Sensei follows Naruto. "What happened?" Naruto stops. They're in the kitchen portion of the apartment. Naruto leans against the wooden countertop.

"Do you have any relatives, Iruka Sensei?"

He's confused by the question

"I just found out I have an uncle."

"Wow! That's –"

"Jiraiya won't tell me who they are."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure there's a good reason."

"Yeah, he said that too."

"You should talk to him. Try and understand his perspective."

"Who's side are you on?!"

"Hey." Naruto sits at the foldable, plastic table. His school bag leans against one of the legs, and he grabs his homework out of it.

Iruka Sensei sits across from Naruto. His arms fold on the table and stares at Naruto. Waits for him to notice. Instead, Naruto focus stick to his textbook. His fingers move across the page. After ten minutes, Iruka stands. He crosses behind the counter when Naruto speaks up.

"Sensei? Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

Iruka Sensei chuckles. "Naruto, you may not be my student anymore, but I care about you, which makes me worry."

They smile with care and reassurance. Iruka Sensei is still worried about Naruto, but at least he knows that there are people who care about him.

* * *

It's Friday. The end of a long week. Hinata pulls her body along the street. She just finished icing her calves after practice, but it only slightly relieves the aches. It's one of those rare days where she walks alone. Neji and Tenten left for a date immediately after practice. Sakura has work, and Ino needs to prepare for a family event.

Sakura and Ino. Those two still haven't made up. It's been almost a week and neither shows signs to forgive the other. Usually they'd at least show concern. This fight is stressful, and she's not even in it.

Slightly farther up the block is a bakery. Perhaps she'll grab black tea and a cinnamon roll before she returns home. Calm her nerves a bit.

She orders her food and waits by the display of baked goods for her order when the door chimes open. "Hinata?"

Her head perks up and her face glows bright red at the unexpected visitor. "Na-na-naruto?!"

"I thought that was you." He jogs towards her.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"My job." He holds up a clipboard. "I was taking polls for the upcoming election over by that corner." He points out the window. "Until I saw your lavender eyes walk in and figured I'd say hi."

"My lavender eyes?"

"They reflect in the sunlight. You can be several feet away, but I can always tell it's you because of your eyes."

"I-I mean it could be Neji. Or anyone of my relatives."

Naruto frowns at the rejection of his analysis. "No. Neji might have the same color eyes as you, but they're dull. And I've met your sister and a couple other Hyugas. You're the only one whose eyes shine from far away. I can always point you out in the crowd."

"Oh." Her mouth lingers in the shape of the "O." How is she supposed to hear something like that and not fall in love with him all over again?

"Here's your order." The gentleman behind the counter hands Hinata a tray with a cinnamon roll on dollar sized white plate, a white cardboard coffee cup, and a thin napkin.

"Thank you."

"Are you eating in?" Naruto asks.

"I-I was thinking about it."

"Great! I'll join you."

"Huh?"

Naruto leans against the counter. "Excuse me, can I have a large iced green tea?"

The lady behind the register taps the numbers on the screen. "That'll be 420 yen."

He pulls out his frog wallet. Only about 300 yen. Damn. "A-actually, can I change my order to a small iced coffee?"

"I-I can pay for you, Naruto!" Hinata squeaks. It takes time to fish out her wallet from her bag then her money from her wallet, but she soon gives a large silver 500 yen coin.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's okay."

"I'll pay you back."

"It's fine, Naruto. I'm happy to help."

Naruto can't help but feel a sense of defeat when Hinata paid, but her kindness overwhelms him.

After Naruto got his order, the two friends sit by a raised table near a window.

"Is it okay fo-for you to be here?"

"Yup! I already finished my quota. At this point, it's just extra data."

"Oh." Hinata sips her tea, but the heat burns the tip of her tongue. Surprised, she lightly jumps and covers her mouth.

"Burned yourself?" Naruto chuckles.

"A little." Hinata chuckles back before she cautiously sips her tea a second time. This scenario seems like a date. What is Hinata supposed to say? She's not prepared for this!

"So how has things been going with Neji?" Naruto leans forward on his elbows. He holds his drink from the top and swirls it so the ice sloshes with the dark green liquid.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"You told me before that you blamed yourself for what happened to Neji's dad. I never had the chance to ask how you've been after that. You and Neji seem closer."

"Ah, yeah. He's easier to handle now that he's dating Tenten."

"You can say that again. His annoying level dropped by, like, fifty percent!"

Hinata giggles at Naruto's joke. How is it so easy to talk to him about something so personal? She didn't tell Ino or Sakura. It makes her think she can ask him anything.

"Ca-can I ask you a question?"

"Sure! Ask me anything." Naruto sips his drink.

"Why were you looking up Prime Minister Namikaze at Shikamaru's party?"

He coughs. Maybe they're not at that level of personal questions yet. He beats his chest to break the coughs. Hinata leans across the table and rubs his shoulder. A gesture neither she nor Naruto expected. He stops coughing soon after.

"So-sorry. I-I didn't mean to –"

"No. It's fine." Naruto taps at his plastic cup. The drink's almost gone. It's mostly ice now. It staggers as the heat turns the ice into water.

"You – you don't have to tell me. I-I ju-just wanted to repay the favor." Hinata's two index fingers poke the other and her cheeks blush. "I-I worry about you."

Why do so many people worry about him? "Why?"

"W-why what?"

"Why do you worry about me? It's not like I'm important or anything."

"You are important!" Naruto's shocked by her rare outburst. "You're, you're important to me. You're a good person Naruto, and, and, it's not just me who thinks that. Sasuke, Shikamaru, all of us. You're very important to all of us. Don't take yourself for granted."

Naruto blushes. It's embarrassing how much love he feels at this moment. It's not something he's used to. "You know Jiraiya, right? You've met him before."

"Your guardian."

"Yeah. Well, all my life, he told me he never knew my parents, but then." Naruto retold Hinata what happened at the hospital. How he met Prime Minister Tsunade and overheard her and Jiraiya talk about his parents. How he may have living relatives. How Jiraiya refuses to tell him more information.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That's a lot of information in one day."

"Tell me about it."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

What should he do now? He's asked himself that question several times, but when someone else asks it, he knows the answer immediately.

"I'm going back home." Naruto feels sick to say that out loud. "But."

"But?"

"I-I feel betrayed. He lied to me. For so long. I could have had a family."

"But, you've always had a family."

Naruto thought about it. Maybe he didn't have a family in the literal sense, but he does have people who care about him. Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru. Jiraiya.

"It's still lonely." Naruto says.

"I-I can't imagine your situation."

"And I can't imagine yours." She smiles shyly. "And, I guess I know, deep, deep, deep, deep down, Jiraiya had a reason for hiding it for so long." Naruto stands up from his chair. "I should get going." He rushes to the trash can to throw away his drink when he gives Hinata a double take. "Oh, Hinata, by the way, you have a family too."

Hinata's confused. "I know."

"No, I mean, a non-family family. Like what I've got. You have Sakura, Ino, and me." He smiles his unique, wide toothy grin. "See ya at the busses tomorrow. We're going to crush the Mist!"

"Yea-yeah." At this moment, she doesn't care about crushing Mist. She's too fixated that Naruto called her his family.

The door chimes when Naruto exits. Of course, there are the other two members of her family, who are currently in a family feud.

* * *

Naruto slowly opens the door and peeks his head through the crack. "Hello? I'm home." Jiraiya doesn't seem to be home. Not a surprise. It'd be early for anyone.

The door creaks closed behind him. Naruto puts his shoes away when Jiraiya storms out the hallway and embraces Naruto. "Thank god you're back."

"Jiraiya, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Acting immaturely?"

"You're always immature. Put on your shoes and put down that duffle bag."

"Why?"

"We need to go somewhere."

Jiraiya drives them to downtown Konoha to a tall glass building. They walk through security before they reached the front desk where Jiraiya showed them his badge.

"Is this the kid?"

"Uhuh."

"Here's his clearance pass. You know the way?"

"Of course, I do."

Jiraiya hustles Naruto to the elevator.

"Jiraiya, where are we?"

"My old job."

They take the elevator down to B5. From there, they walk down the hallway until they reach a door that requires a pass. Jiraiya holds up his card, and the door opens.

Inside, is a small room with barren walls. The only thing inside is a round table surrounded by chairs and documents and news clippings stacked into three piles. The first pile is the tallest, and the middle is the shortest. Jiraiya pushes Naruto inside. The door slams shut.

Jiraiya guides Naruto to the first pile on the table. "These are all the documents on Namikaze Minato. Your father." Jiraiya points to the second file. "These are all the documents on what we could find on Namikaze Kushina originally Uzumaki Kushina. Your mother." Jiraiya points to the third pile. "These are all the documents surrounding your birth. The day your parents –"

"Died." Naruto finishes Jiraiya's sentence.

"There are surveillance cameras surrounding the room. This building uses the best in Byakugan technology, the Twin Lioness. No documents are allowed to leave this room. Do you understand?"

"No. What's going on?"

"I went through major teeth pulling to allow you to learn about your parents. If it weren't for Tsunade and I being close friends, you probably would never be in this situation. Be grateful."

"Wait, you mean?" After fifteen years he can finally learn about his parents.

"You have one hour."

"Huh?"

"You're only allowed an hour to look at the documents. Then I'll pick you up."

Jiraiya closes the door. Naruto's all alone in the room with documents about his parents. But only an hour? He can't read all of this in that time.

Naruto considers the three piles. He reaches his hand to grab a packet of papers from the third. If he had to choose which information he's most curious, it'd be what happened the day they died.

Naruto's eyes scroll past the first few words. "Damn, what's this kanji again?"

* * *

 _Naruto's Birth_

Minato paces in the waiting room while he waits for the news of his wife. Jiraiya slouches in one of the uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs as he watches his friend slowly become insane with impatience. Two body guards block the waiting room from the hallway. Their large bodies prevent anyone to see past them. Two more flank Kushina's delivery room outside.

"Are all these guards necessary?" Jiraiya asks.

"Not my call." Minato doesn't stop pacing. He moves his fingers towards his mouth and bites his nails.

"So many precautions. You didn't tell the media Kushina's pregnant, she couldn't leave the house when she started showing, and now this."

"Again, not my call. And I could care less about the extra security. I just want her and Naruto to be safe."

"They will be."

"You can't come through here." One of the guards says.

"I'm one of Kushina's nurses."

"It's okay. Let him through." The body guard lets the nurse through their wall. "Is everything okay?"

The nurse steps forward. He's young for a nurse. "The delivery was a success. You may go see them now."

Minato's smile brightens. He runs through the body guard's opening and doesn't stop. The body guard's chase him

"Prime Minister Minato! You can't leave without us." They yell.

"Minato!" Jiraiya calls. "Ah, to be young and in love." Jiraiya casually follows them.

Minato barges into the room. Kushina lies in the bed wrapped in a medical gown and holds a blonde baby in her arms. Her hair messy with sweat, yet still looks full of energy after delivery.

Relief washes over Minato. This is the first time they are all together as a family.

"Minato, I'd like you to meet Naruto, our son."

Minato eases his way to his wife and baby boy. "Hi Naruto." He coos.

The baby gurgles and coos back.

"I'm your daddy, little guy."

The baby coos more.

"Yeah, and you're Naruto."

More gurgles and coos. It's as if they are having a conversation.

"Oh yeah?"

Naruto coos more.

"You're going to be very talkative when you grow up. You're going to be a troublemaker like your mommy?"

"Minato!"

"Sorry. Shouldn't tease the lady who just gave birth." A knock shifts their attention to the door. The nurse from before enters.

"We have to take Naruto for his checkup." The couple looks at each other uncomfortably. "It'll be short. You may get him back after." Another nurse rolls a hospital baby stroller.

Reluctantly, Kushina hands Naruto to the nurse with the stroller. "Can you go with them, Minato?"

"Is that okay?" he asks.

"You may. You can't though." The nurse points to Kushina.

"I had a feeling."

"Can I come?" Jiraiya appears leaned against the doorway.

"I advise not allowing too many people in."

"Ah, come on. I'm the godfather."

"Very well. You can follow her." He points to the nurse with the stroller. Naruto cries and wiggles when his mother hands him to the female nurse.

"I'll see you soon my precious baby boy." Kushina quickly kisses his forehead before she fully hands him away.

Minato and Jiraiya follows the nurse and baby Naruto down the hall. A couple body guards shadow them. Naruto continues to cry. The wails become erratic and exasperated.

"Is this normal?" Jiraiya asks.

The nurse checks Naruto's pulse. "He seems unusually stressed. Baby's cry all the time, but he seems almost traumatized."

"Is that bad."

"It's probably just how he cries." The nurse says.

"You'll have a lot of work these next eighteen years." Jiraiya jokes. They continue down the hall, but the cries become more strained.

"I brought him his baby toys." Minato says. "I'll go grab them in Kushina's room." Minato sprints away. The guards who followed him lean to chase after him, but are stopped by Jiraiya's firm grip. "He'll be back in a few seconds. Give him some space and let him be a dad."

They wait in the hall for Minato to arrive with a disturbed baby Naruto. Minutes passed before Jiraiya and the body guards knew something was wrong.

"You stay with the nurse and the newborn." Jiraiya points to one of the guards. "You follow me. There's something wrong."

Jiraiya and the body guard rush to Kushina's room and find two of the body guards outside on the floor with a blood puddle by their heads. They slam the door open to find a similar picture inside. Minato lies face up on the floor with a bullet hole in his forehead, and Kushina on the bed with a bullet hole in hers.

"How, how did no see this? No one's yelling or screaming down the halls!"

"We isolated Kushina to a separate ward for safety. It's just us and a few select nurses and doctors." The body guard kneels to close the eyes of the dead prime minister. "They must have used silencers. That's why we didn't hear the gunshot."

"Safety my ass. We have to find Naruto! He may be targeted too!"

The body guard calls for backup into his earpiece. Seconds later, several men stand guard inside Naruto's waiting room, all eyes locked on the baby. The uproar signals news outlets to the ward. Police arrive to investigate the assassination.

Jiraiya leans by the wall outside the crime scene. His face pales and mouth hangs in disbelief.

"Jiraiya!" Former Prime Minister Sarutobi Hiruzen approaches Jiraiya. "Any news on how this happen?"

"The Sharingans were disabled and the cameras caught nothing. Whoever did this planned it well. The only leads we have is that young male nurse who disappeared after the incident."

"You think he did it."

"I think he's working for someone."

"They may be targeting Naruto."

"I know. The poor boy."

"E-excuse me." The two men break from their conversation to find a timid female nurse. She shivers and clutches a clipboard to her chest. "I-I know this is bad timing, bu-but."

Jiraiya comforts her with a hand on the shoulder. "It's okay. I know this situation's scary and not what you signed up for."

"Th-thank you." She sniffs back tears. "The prime minister and his wife never signed the birth certificate. If you're the acting guardian, we need you to sign it."

Jiraiya takes the clipboard with the birth certificate. The name Namikaze Naruto is printed with large letters. He shows the clipboard to former Prime Minister Hiruzen. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I usually am."

"We'd like to make a name change."

"A-are you sure that's wise? I-I mean, Naruto's a weird name, but it's their last dying –"

"I don't mean the first name. I want you to change the last name, Namikaze, to Uzumaki. A safety precaution."

"O-okay. I'll have a new certificate printed soon." She rushes away.

"Are you sure you want to take responsibility of that child, Jiraiya?"

"It's what Minato and Kushina would have wanted. Besides, I feel like part of this is my fault."

"You were never good with kids."

"Yeah, and this one's Kushina's." They both laugh. It helps relieve the tension.

"Does the media know of Naruto yet?" Hiruzen asks.

"No, and I don't plan on telling them."

"Smart. And do you know if the boy has any living relatives?"

"Minato's father and Kushina's brother and his family."

"Do they know about the boy?"

"I think so."

"Inform them he was killed with his parents. We don't want to risk endangering them too."

"I know." Jiraiya stares at the floor and ponders. "We're keeping this a secret for the rest of his life, aren't we?"

"If the fates allow it."

* * *

 _Present_

Naruto jumps when he hears the knock at the door. "Time's up, Naruto." He places the documents back in their pile and walks out.

Jiraiya gives Naruto a concerned look. "You okay?"

Naruto smiles appreciatively at Jiraiya. "Thank you. For letting me see that."

Jiraiya smirks. "Don't thank me yet. I scheduled a skype call between your uncle and his family."

"Wait."

"Next week, Sunday. You don't need to come here. We can do it at home."

"Are you sure?"

"Tsunade insists."

"Seriously?"

"It's not all good news. The call is at 6:00am."

"6:00am! On a Sunday!"

"Can't be helped. They live in New York."

"New York?"

"America."

"O-of course I knew where New York was!" He didn't.

Excitement bubbles inside him. At last, he'll finally get some fragment of a family! Naruto looks up at Jiraiya and remembers what Hinata said about family.

"Thank you."

"You said that already."

"I mean for everything." Jiraiya cocks an eyebrow at Naruto. "I know I'm pretty ungrateful, but thank you for everything you've done. And, I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"Eh, overall you're a good kid. All be it, Kushina's kid. Damn, that woman was feisty."

"Can you tell me about her? I mean, you don't have to if you can't."

"Baby steps, kid. Baby steps."

* * *

Naruto's phone alarm beeps early in the morning. He sits up and turns it off. What time is it? 5:30am. What day is it? Sunday. Why is he up so early today? His face brightens. He jumps out of bed and finds his laptop. He enters Jiraiya's room where he's sound asleep.

"Hey, Pervert!" Naruto yells.

The noise jolts Jiraiya awake. "What the fuck!"

"It's time!"

"It's only 5:30am."

"We have to set it up."

"Fine." There's no point to argue with Naruto when he gets like this. They go to the kitchen to set up the call.

"Do they know it's today."

"I've been emailing them."

"Can I have their email?"

"Ask them, but they'll probably give you their number."

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"You're Kushina's son. They'll hate you."

Naruto punches Jiraiya's shoulder. "That's not funny."

"It looks like they're already online."

"Should we call them?" The skype ringtone chimes.

"It looks like they're calling us." Jiraiya answers the call.

"Hello? Can you hear us?" A woman's voice speaks on the other end. The picture soon focuses. On the other end is a woman with short, black hair and black eyes and a man with red hair and blue eyes.

"You must be Naruto." The red-haired man speaks. "And Jiraiya. We met a long time ago."

"Yeah, at Kushina and Minato's wedding."

"Hi." Naruto waves.

"You look just like Minato." The man says. "I'm your uncle and this is your aunt."

"Hi! I'm Naruto." Naruto smiles wide.

The man laughs. "You have Kushina's energy."

"Hey, Dad." A girl's voice speaks on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, sweetie."

"Don't call me that!"

"This is our daughter. Your cousin, Karin." Naruto's uncle leans out, so Karin can be seen. She has long, red hair and red eyes framed by glasses. The red eyes are probably contacts.

"Hey there." Karin greets.

"Hey!"

"I'll leave you all alone. I'm going back to bed." Jiraiya leaves.

"It was nice seeing you again, Jiraiya!" Naruto's uncle yells.

Naruto talks with his relatives for over an hour. He asked them about his mom, what they knew about his dad, how they arrived in New York in the first place. It was a happy reunion. Except, Karin barely talked, and he didn't know why. Did she not like him?

"We should do this again." Aunt Uzumaki says.

"Definitely!" Naruto beams.

"Does sometime next week work?" Uncle Uzumaki asks.

"For sure! I can skype next week!"

"Just text us when you're available. Unfortunately, we have to go. I have an important dinner for my firm tonight." Says Uncle Uzumaki.

"Actually, can you stay on longer?" Karin speaks up.

"Sure." Says Naruto.

"Well, we have to get going. Bye Naruto!" Waves his aunt.

"Bye! Talk to you soon." His aunt and uncle leave. It's just the two cousins.

"So." Karin begins.

"Yeah?"

"You're my long-lost cousin? Sounds like something you only hear in movies."

"I think my story in general is something you only hear in movies."

"This is so weird."

"Yeah."

"But, pretty cool."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't know if you can tell, but I don't exactly get along with my parents."

"Why not? They're cool!"

"They're annoying. Trust me. You've just met them. I can be gone for a month, and they wouldn't noticed."

"That can't be true."

"I've done it five times."

"Oh."

"The point is, I've never really had a family or what's supposed to be a family. So, I'm kind of glad you exist."

"Same!" Naruto smiles wide.

"Anyway, your international, so texting and calling will kill my phone plan, so I found this app that lets you text and call for free regardless of location. You heard of WhatsApp?"

"No, but I'll download it. We can text and call whenever!"

"Sounds nice." Karin smiles. "I should go now. I promised my friends Suigetsu and Juugo I'd meet them at the mall."

"Okay! We'll keep in touch!"

The call ends. Naruto feels content, as if everything in his life shifted into place. He feels cleansed. Peaceful.

It's 7:30am on a Sunday. Though a little drowsy, he doesn't feel like returning to bed. He pulls out his cellphone and texts Hinata. He wants to tell her everything.

* * *

 **Currently in love: Neji with Tenten; Tenten with Neji; Hinata with Naruto; Sasuke with Sakura; Shikamaru with Ino; Sakura with Sasuke**

 **Currently in a relationship: Neji and Tenten**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!**

 **[1] Yamazaki Kento is a Japanese actor, and my future husband. Look him up! He's soooo fine.**

 **Thanks to 3milly, mrbushido91, and Reader for reviewing my last chapter!**

 **I told you it'd be up by 11/11! I keep my word, or at least try to. Not going to lie, it was pretty hard. I would have liked to edit this more before I fully submitted it, but it was a hard chapter to write in general. So much angst! I got frustrated several times.**

 **I've been doing some research on how to improve my writing style, and I'm wondering if it shows? I'm not expecting an instant improvement, but if it turns out my writing's worse, I'd like to stop before it hurts me more. If you think it's gotten worse, let me know in either a review or PM.**

 **Next chapter will be up Monday, 12/11. I will be in the pith of finals, but it should be fine! I'll just cry a lot (jokes). Plus, I'm looking forward to writing Chapter 8, but not nearly as excited as I am to write the chapter after. Just gotta knock this chapter out, then get to the better stuff! We're less than half way through Part 1, people!**

 **Follow and favorite if you like what's going on so far! Review to let me know what you think! Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Part 1

Innocence

Chapter 8

The Problem with Idealists

Hinata's long, black hair ties into a tight high ponytail. Earbuds mold to her ears while Beethovan's Moonlight Sonata plays in the background – a study ritual that helps her stay focused. Her yellow highlighter hovers above the history textbook as lavender eyes scan the page for the most important information. She bites her bottom lip. Divots form where her bottom and top teeth meet, but she doesn't notice. Too engrossed in her studies until her cellphone buzzes.

Ino: U up? (cat smiley face emoji)

Hinata: Yeah. (smiley face emoji)

Ino: Please tell Sakura I want my purple necklace back. My parents are making me attend this stupid fundraiser. (dead eyes emoji) And I want to wear it. (tongue sticking out emoji) (laughing emoji)

Hinata grimaces. It's been six weeks, and they're still not on speaking terms.

-switch-

Hinata: Hi Sakura. Sorry to bother you, but Ino wants her purple necklace back. Do you have it? (smiley face emoji)

Sakura: I returned that months ago.

They could at least use the group chat.

-switch-

Hinata: She says she returned it months ago. (sweat drop on forehead emoji)

Ino: Uh, no she didn't. (devil emoji) (angry emoji)

Oh dear.

-switch-

Hinata: She says you didn't. (sweat drop on forehead emoji)

Sakura: Uh, yeah I did. I handed it back that one time at lunch.

-switch-

Hinata: She says she gave it back sometime during lunch. (frowny face emoji)

Ino: No, she didn't. (swear emoji)

-switch-

Hinata: She really thinks you still have it. (tongue sticking out emoji)

Sakura: Tell Ino she's a petty liar.

-switch-

Hinata: She insists she doesn't have it. (sad face emoji)

Ino: Tell Sakura she's a fucking bitch-whore-slut! (angry emoji) (devil emoji) (bomb emoji)

-switch-

Hinata: Ino kindly asks you to check again. (angel emoji)

Sakura: What did she really say?

Hinata: You don't want to know. (sigh emoji)

Hinata combs her fingers through her hair and leans into her plushed rolling chair. This should have stopped by now.

She rubs her eyes and releases a sigh. Her chest burns from the anxiety this caused. The worst fight they've had. At this rate, can they ever become friends again? Hinata shakes her hands as if to shake off the tension. She needs to calm down, but the pressure overwhelms her.

Hinata's phone vibrates across the table. She jumps, not expecting to be called into the warzone so soon.

Naruto: How r things?

Naruto: (big smile emoji)

Her face burns red. She should have expected this. They've been texting more and more recently to the point where they even exchange daily good morning and good night texts.

Hinata: I'm okay. Finishing up some studying. (sweat drop smile emoji)

Naruto: Just ok?

Hinata: I'm currently mediating a text fight between Ino and Sakura. (crying emoji)

Naruto: Uh oh.

Naruto: (dead eyes emoji)

Hinata: Yeah … (sigh emoji)

Naruto: They've been fighting for a while now.

Hinata's phone vibrates text notification from Ino.

-switch-

Ino: Is she going to give me back my necklace?

-switch-

She'll deal with Ino and Sakura later. Right now, she deserves a proper break.

Hinata: At this rate things won't return to normal. I'm worried. (frowny face emoji)

Naruto: I doubt that'll happen. They're best friends.

He's so sweet. If Naruto hadn't been around, Hinata wouldn't know what to do.

Naruto: Of course, u could force them to make up.

Naruto: (devil emoji)

Hinata: How? (thinking emoji)

Naruto: Make em fist fight each other.

Naruto: (boxing emoji)

Naruto: That's how Sasuke and I became friends.

Hinata: It's a little different for us girls. (sweat drop on forehead emoji)

Naruto: U can force em to talk it out.

Naruto: (devil emoji)

Is there a way to do that? It doesn't seem like Sakura and Ino have tried talking it out. Neither one seems interested.

A devilish smile grows. Naruto's given her an idea.

Hinata: Thanks Naruto. (big smile emoji)

Naruto: No clue what I did, but glad I could help.

Naruto: (thumbs up emoji)

Naruto: (ramen emoji)

Naruto: Anyway, I'm heading to bed.

Naruto: Night!

Naruto: (sleeping emoji)

Hinata: Good night, Naruto. (sleeping emoji)

-switch-

Hinata: I know this is out of the blue, but are you free this weekend? (smiley face emoji)

Sakura: Why?

Hinata: I need advice.

Sakura: Can't talk about it at lunch?

Hinata: Not really. Do you want to go shopping on Sunday? (purse emoji)

Sakura: Morning? 8am? I volunteer at the hospital in the afternoon.

Hinata: That works! (smiley face emoji)

-switch-

Hinata: Are you free Sunday at 8am to go shopping? (smiley face emoji)

Ino: Totally! The sales are the best in the morning! I'm so down! (lipstick emoji) (purse emoji) (sparkles emoji) What brought this up?

Hinata: It feels like I haven't seen you in a while. Since you started eating lunch with the boys. (frowny face emoji)

Ino: And Tenten. She's there too. (girl emoji)

Ino: But, yeah! I'm totally there! (heart emoji)

Hinata: Great! (heart emoji)

Ino: Btw, did Sakura FINALLY admit to having my necklace? Also, they should seriously add a big forehead emoji. (angry emoji)

Hinata's half-way through typing her text when her phone buzzes.

-switch-

Sakura: Did Ino finally give up on that necklace I no longer have?

This is infuriating.

-switch-

Hinata: I'm going to bed, so you both can either text each other or reply here on the group chat! Night! (sleep emoji)

-switch-

Ino: … Night, Hinata! (sleep emoji)

-switch-

Sakura: Good night!

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji flank Ino on their way to school. They pass a corner when Ino sees Hinata disappear behind a turn. Her face hidden behind small hands. Black hair wavers behind. Ino sprints without warning the two boys – an action they're accustomed to.

"Hi-na-ta!" Ino sings. Her hand reaches out to tap Hinata's shoulder but stops before Hinata turns along with Neji, Tenten, and Sakura.

"Morning, everyone." Ino greets.

"Morning." They reply in unison. Sakura hesitantly smiles and waves. Now up close, Ino notices the stress on Hinata's body.

"You okay?"

Hinata buries her face in her palms while Sakura rubs her back.

"Boy troubles." Tenten explains.

"How am I supposed to interpret that? He acts so normal around me like nothing's going on, but texts me 'good morning' and 'good night' every single day! Does, does this mean he li-likes me?" Ino pats Hinata's head. "This has been going on for a month! How am I supposed to take this?!"

"A month!" Everyone but Sakura yell.

"Sakura, did you know about this?" Tenten asks.

"Yeah. Hinata told me when it happened."

"Wait, why did you tell Sakura and not me?" Ino asks.

Hinata looks up from her hands. "I didn't want too many people to know and thought Sakura would know more about what to do."

"How would she know more? I've been doing research on romance and the mystery of boys all my life. How would she know more than me?!"

"Sakura has actual experience."

"So, wait. He's been morning/night texting you?" Tenten interrupts.

"Is that what that's called?" Sakura says.

"Actual experience my ass." Ino mumbles. "How can you think Forehead knows about this and not me?! What kind of experience does she have that I don't!"

"Let it go, Pig. It's not a big deal." Sakuara says.

"Sounds like something a traitor would say."

"For the last time, I'm not a traitor!"

They glare into each other's eyes. Teeth grind. Fists ball as if their arms have transformed into ball and chain weapons. Ino breaks away first. Her curiosity carries her to something more important.

"What makes you think Forehead can know more about boys than me!" She stares Hinata down. The already timid Hinata flusters. Not the usual kind of fluster she experiences when she's in front of Naruto. The kind she usually only encounters when she's in front of Neji. Intimidation.

"Be-be-because, I-I knew you know a-a lot about what guys like a-and how to flirt, bu-bu-but –"

"Spit it out!"

"I wanted an opinion from someone who's in love!" Hinata raises her hands in defense.

The visible anger in Ino subsides. She's too surprised.

"I know you're very educated in this stuff, but I wanted a more serious insight. This isn't a game, Ino."

"I take this seriously too! That's why I take the time to educate myself! I know this isn't a game!"

"What's going on here?" Shikamaru's voice breaks Ino's rant. He and Choji have caught up to the group.

"None of your business!" Ino yells.

Ino turns to leave, but Shikamaru grabs onto her shoulder. "Hey, what's going on with you? You haven't been acting like yourself."

"I-I'm fine." An obvious lie, but Ino would never tell Shikamaru that. She's never been so insulted. First Sakura, now Hinata! Do her friends really think of her like this?! They think of her as someone inept to the tolls of the heart. She loves Sasuke just as much as Sakura, if not more! Right?

Conversation re-stirs the rest of the walk to school, but Ino remains quiet. Not just Sakura, but Hinata questions the legitimacy of Ino's feelings. Is there something Ino missed? Does she love Sasuke? Of course she does! She's loved him all her life! She tries to review the information she memorized from her collection of trustworthy magazines, but finds it difficult with Shikamaru's staring at her.

"What?!"

"What yourself."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"What's bugging you?"

"I'm fine." God, Shikamaru's so annoying! But, at least he asked. "Shikamaru, thanks for being so concerned.

"You're so troublesome." Shikamaru sneers. "But if you need anything, let me know. Anytime, anywhere."

* * *

The day flows to an uncomfortable rhythm that manifested over the last month. Ino continues to visit Sasuke in between breaks. She needs to assert dominance among his other fans. Some breaks, she chooses to stay in Class 1-10 to catch up on her "education" – Vivi and Seventeen have been her main reading material recently. [1] She eats lunch with her soccer friends where she un-shamefully flirts with Sasuke and irritatingly bickers with Shikamaru. That's been happening a lot more recently. During practice, she catches up with Hinata and avoids Sakura. Sakura does the same for her, or so she thought.

For the last drill of the day, the girls and boys team keep to half of the court. Six girls stay on the field at a time except for the goalie. Three of the six wear pinnies to divide the teams. One team tries to shoot the ball into the goal while the other team defends. Simple, had Sakura and Ino not been paired as a team.

Sakura presses the ball under the curve of her foot. A girl with a pinney runs towards her, but Sakura barrels through the center. The wind scrapes her cheek, and her pink, short hair ripples behind. Midway, Sakura passes the ball to her other teammate, who stops it without difficulty. The other teammate takes a few strides before two opposing girls surround her. The teammate kicks the ball high, but Sakura bounces it off her chest and continues to the goal. She arrives at the far-left corner. A fog of dirt hazes her already muddied and grass stained shoes and socks. Sakura's aware that the goalie, her captain, will block her kick. She scans for an opening, then kicks the ball to Ino.

Ino, who has been running around randomly during the drill, is surprised Sakura sent it to her. She scrambles for the ball, but it rolls out of bounds. The practice ends.

Ino's livid. How was she supposed to know Sakura would pass it to her?! Weren't they in a fight?!

"Forehead! What the hell?!" Ino yells across the field. She marches towards Sakura.

"What do you mean 'What the hell?' I should be asking you that!" Sakura makes her way towards Ino.

"You should have kicked for a goal!"

"You should be paying attention!" Their faces come close. Hands bound into fists.

"Ladies, stop!" The captain comes between them. "Ino, don't blame Sakura for your mistake. Sakura, quit it! But good job."

Seriously?! Did the captain seriously compliment Sakura?!

"Especially with that chest bump. Very clean."

"It's easy for her since she's so flat." The insult earns Ino a laugh from her teammates.

"And you, Yamanaka, were clearly in the wrong. Don't run around mindlessly and pay attention next time! Maybe twenty laps around the field will help you refocus your priorities."

"Seriously!"

"Seriously. Hurry up. Go."

"Rgh!" Ino runs away to start her laps.

Sakura triumphantly smirks until the captain flicks her forehead. "Ow!"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Sakura whines.

"You're finally using your teammates on the court, but their important outside too."

"The hell does that mean?"

"Friends are important. You can't do everything yourself." The captain leaves. Sakura stands on the field confused.

* * *

A shitty fucking day! Ino's legs feel like jelly as she wobbles out of the school gate. Despite the lack of control of her knees, Ino's mind is in a haze. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear her head floats two feet above her body and lost complete control. Fortunately, she's not that out of it.

Ino latches onto the school gate and focuses on keeping her legs still. She succeeded when she took a shower after that awful practice. She can do it again. Perhaps if she focuses on other things like the setting sun. Practice went on longer than it was supposed thanks to that stupid extra twenty laps! It looks like it'll be dark in an hour. She should get home quickly before her mother worries.

She continues down her route. The more she walks, the more control she has of her legs. Soon, it becomes less difficult, and she regains her confident strides. Ino's too much in a hurry to contemplate the question she's been researching since morning – does she love Sasuke?

She's reminded of the question when he exits a bookstore and appears in front of her. He holds his book bag and a plastic bag in one hand and his crutch in the other.

"Sasuke!" Ino squeals. The butterflies in her stomach remind her of that article she read, "Five signs you're forcing your crush." Obviously not the case, but the article had some pretty decent points for a teen magazine.

Number 1: Do you get butterflies?

Hard yes. The butterflies she gets exposed by his hot sexiness have never gone away! How can they? Those broad shoulders, chiseled chin, eyes that can kill a man from lust. God, damn, he can make a girl salivate! Plus he's smart and good at everything! God, he's perfect!

Ino flags him down, and he groans. She pretends it doesn't affect her.

"What are you doing here?" She clings to his sleeve, and her voice rises two octaves.

"Bought a book." He jerks his arm away from her and proceeds in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Sasuke!" She grabs the back of his shirt. He can't leave yet. This is Ino's chance to confirm that she is in love with Sasuke. "Ca-can you walk me home?"

"Ha?"

"It'll be dark soon. A girl shouldn't be walking by herself in the dark."

"Then you shouldn't have had that fight at practice."

Ino winces. Of course he saw that humiliation. Sasuke didn't officially quit the soccer club. Even though he doesn't participate in practice or in games, he still attends and helps with set up, clean up, and specific drills.

"Please, Sasuke!" Her lip quivers and tears bud from her eyes.

Sasuke grimaces. "Okay."

Yes! Being a drama queen can pay off. There's a reason Ino's always cast the lead whenever her class decides to put on a theatre production.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" She hugs his arm, unafraid to set it in between her boobs.

"Let go." His voice is flat, unaffected by her trick. She lets go and walks beside him in the direction of her house.

Now, time to fully explore that article.

Number 2: Would you still like your crush if he was bald?

A weird question, but valid. Ino stares at Sasuke while she imagines him with a bald head. Her face twists with disgust. Thanks to her vivid imagination, Ino's imagined Sasuke with a shiny oval head. His sexy eyes that could kill a man with lust are now just mean. She didn't realize it before, but Sasuke has a bitch face. His frown is more pronounced, and his eyebrows seem hairier. Yeah, no. Bald Sasuke is a no-no. Hopefully, balding's not in his genes.

"What are you staring at?"

The head talks!

Ino snaps out of her delusion and relaxes at the sight of her perfect Sasuke. "Nothing." Ino says.

Number 3: Do you know what he likes and doesn't like?

No, but she can figure it out now. Why is it so important to know what he likes and hates before she falls in love?

"So Sasuke, I was wondering."

"What?!" He nearly barks.

Sheesh. He doesn't have to be so grouchy all the time. "We've known each other almost all our lives, but I don't know anything that you like."

"Nothing."

"Oookay." God, he's such a downer. "What do you hate?"

"Everything."

Dear Lord! Talk about an emo bastard baby. "Lovely."

Number 4: Is there anything you'd change about him?

His attitude! God, what made him so bitter. But, Ino can change him. Definitely!

Ino side-glances at Sasuke. He focuses on his crutch. It must take a lot of effort to get around with a broken leg.

"Do you need help with your stuff?"

"No."

Sheesh! Take a pill.

Number 5: How do you feel when you're around him?

Right now, Ino feels uncomfortable. He's too callous and harsh. Other times, she feels … what does she feel? She's usually too caught up in the moment to accurately asses herself. And honestly, the butterflies left too. But she can work on that! It's no big deal.

Except, isn't the point of the test to assess her feelings now? Based on the results, Ino barely has a crush on Sasuke let alone love him.

"Well, well, well. What a coincidence." Shikamaru calls as Ino and Sasuke turn the corner.

Shikamaru walks closer to them. He seems tense. His fists ball and his smile seems forced. His focus seems to settle on Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

"My troublesome mother sent me to get more tofu for dinner. Apparently, you can't have miso without tofu. What a drag."

Ino's smile beams. She's never been happier to see Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asks. His voice layered with anger.

"Ran into Ino. Making sure she gets home before it gets dark."

"With a broken leg?"

"She insisted."

"It's okay now, Sasuke. You can go home now." Ino says.

"You sure?"

Ino nods. "Sorry for troubling you. All this time."

"Stay safe." Sasuke waves at Ino and Shikamaru with the hand holding his book bag and new book before he hobbles away on his crutch.

Shikamaru's eyes shift from Sasuke to Ino before he lets out a defeated sigh. "I should buy the tofu for my mom."

"Shikamaru?" Ino catches Shikamaru's wrist. He looks at her stunned. "What you said earlier this morning, about if I need anything? Anytime, anywhere? Are you still willing to lend an ear?"

"Of course." He says without hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"Not now. I should go back home before my mom gets worried. Later tonight?"

"Call me." She nods before she sprints to her house.

* * *

It's past midnight when Shikamaru wakes up not to his ringtone but to a loud knock on his window. He jumps out of his comforter to see a faded but unmistakable blonde head of hair in the darkness. Shikamaru disables the Byakugan alarm system before he opens the window.

"The hell are you doing!" He loudly whispers.

"Nice afro." Ino beams. [2] Shikamaru's hair is out of its usual ponytail, which caused it to flair out into a giant black afro.

"Shut up! What are you doing at my window?"

"It's not like I haven't done this before."

"Yeah, when you were nine and stupid. Guess you're still stupid."

"Shut up and help me in!"

"Quiet! You'll wake up my parents." Shikamaru grabs Ino's arm and hoists her inside.

"Thank you." She makes her way to Shikamaru's unmade bed and plops on top, her head on his pillow and feet by his bedpost.

Shikamaru walks towards the bed to the side opposite her and sits by her feet. His feet plants on the ground and his front twists towards her. Shikamaru waits for her to say something, but nothing changes. He stares at her, and she stares at the ceiling.

"So …" Shikamaru breaks the silence. "How was school?"

Ino raises her head to give him a confused look before she resettles into his pillow.

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Shikamaru's face blushes. He looks away to hide his face. "Yes."

Ino cranes her neck towards Shikamaru while her body lies flat. "Wait? Really? You mean right now."

He stares at the floor, but nods his head.

"With who?" Ino whisper screeches. She carries her body into a sitting position as Shikamaru reclines with his head by the footrest.

"Can't tell you." The sound passes through his clenched teeth. His cheeks grow warmer and his blush spreads past his ears. Thank God it's dark.

"How do you know?" Ino asks.

"How do you know what?"

"How do you know you're in love?"

This is so troublesome. Why is she so curious? "Ah, well." He turns his face away from her. "This girl is a real pain. Very loud and obnoxiously pleasant. Can be happy one minute but fighting with you another."

"This girl sounds like a nut. You sure you're in love with her."

"Let me finish. She's so expressive with everything. With her voice, her body, her emotions." He lets out a deep sigh. "She's very beautiful."

"Woah." Ino's been called many things. Pretty, hot, sexy, gorgeous. But never beautiful – the ultimate compliment. This girl is lucky.

"Yeah, and every time I see her, I get butterflies in my chest. Even when we argue, there's this relief that she's there. She's amazing. I can't help but love being with her."

"Wow. This girl sounds hot."

"She's so much more than that. It's like her presence controls the mood. When she's happy, everyone else is happy. When she's mad, everyone else is annoyed. But, she's also empathetic and carrying. Especially towards her friends. She's amazing."

"Sounds the exact opposite of you're lazy ass. So why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"She likes someone else."

"O my god, that's not an excuse!" She shouts and jumps out of bed. The reaction forces Shikamaru out of his lying position to a sitting position on the bed.

"Shh! You'll wake up my parents."

"You need to take charge!" Ino shout whispers. "Girls like it when you take charge. Assert your dominance, and you'll get the girl regardless if she likes someone else. Take control!" She lies back down with a triumphant smile, confident that she's right.

"You really like it when a guy takes charge?" Shikamaru maneuvers his body over Ino. She feels his breath on her face. His eyes wander her frame. He traps her lying form with his arms and legs. Escape is impossible.

It's just like in the movies. A guy corners a girl and they share a passionate kiss. They declare their undying love. Then why is Ino scared?

This isn't how she imagined it. Her heart beats fast, but out of fear not lust. She's supposed to trust Shikamaru. Shikamaru's her friend. Why is he doing this?

"You can't expect to sprawl out on a man's bed and not expect consequences." His body lowers. Too low to be kneed in the nut sack. Ino shivers.

"Shikamaru, please stop. You're scaring me."

"I thought you said you like a guy who takes control?"

"Please stop." Her breathing quickens. She tries to move her arms, but she's frozen with fear. This is not what she wants.

Shikamaru smirks. He rolls his body onto the other side. "What was that about preferring a guy who takes control?"

Ino blushes from embarrassment. She gets off the bed in a flurry. "That's not funny." She shout whispers.

"It's for your own good."

"I was terrified!"

"You said you like it when a guy takes control."

"Yeah, but." She doesn't know what to say.

"You're too much of an idealist."

"What do you mean?"

"You're too focused on achieving your own fantasies you can't tell if it's possible. You're like an artist without the talent."

"Yeah, well, if I'm too much of an idealist, then you're too much the opposite of that!"

"A realist?"

"Exactly! God, what did Temari ever see in you? Asshole!"

He chuckles. What does Temari have to do with this?

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"It doesn't matter now. I think I've got my reality check."

"Troublesome woman."

Ino sits on the bed with; her back towards Shikamaru. She arches her back and releases a loud sigh before she settles down. Her head craned towards the ceiling. "I decided to give up on Sasuke." She collapses into her knees.

Shikamaru stares blankly at her.

She gets up and lets out a wail. "It's so hard! I wasted so much of my time on that guy and for nothing!"

"You're giving up on Sasuke?"

"But, I want to know what it's like to be in love, and I can't get that if I chase after Broody McBaldy.

"Where did baldy come from?"

"Agh! And I'll have to apologize to Sakura! Pride feeds her big ass forehead. God, I miss that bitch."

"Ino." Shikamaru grabs Ino's shoulders. "Slow down. What are you saying?"

"I think it's time a grew up and became more realistic. You know, before I waste too much time. I'm giving up on Sasuke."

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"You're a troublesome woman."

"What brought that up?"

"Broody McBaldy?"

"Long story. I'll tell you another time."

"You're heading home?"

"Yeah. It is a school night."

"Get home safe."

"I will." She hugs Shikamaru before she climbs out the window. When he knows Ino's finally gone, his smile widens, and he dances sporatically. Since Ino stopped pursuing Sasuke, there's no reason to not pursue Ino. This day could not have come sooner. He now has a chance!

* * *

Hinata studies at her desk when her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Hinata! Quick question about Sunday." Ino's voice chirps through the phone.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, no problem. I just wanted to do an outfit check."

During Ino, Hinata, and Sakura's early years there have been several occasions where their outfits very similarly matched. It might not be the exact same shade or the exact same brand, but two of the three or sometimes three of the three would wear a noticeably similar outfit. It's as if they were on similar clothing wavelengths. Eventually, they decided to communicate their outfits ahead of time to not accidentally match and become twinsies. It's cute when you're seven. Weird when you're fifteen/sixteen.

"Okay. I haven't planned my outfit yet. I'll just not wear whatever you're wearing." Hinata says.

"Perfect! I'll be wearing my black mini skirt, you know, the one with the frills?"

"Yeah."

"That and my red blouse accented with a gold necklace and black ankle high boots. Did you get that?"

Hinata wrote down everything. "Got it. I won't copy you!"

"Great! Can't wait to see you Sunday! There's something I kinda wanna talk to you about. Has something to do with Sakura."

"Oh, okay." A couple days passed since the captain barked at Ino after her fight with Sakura. While Ino and Sakura haven't fought since, they have yet to rekindle their friendship. "I'll see you Sunday."

"Totes! Bye, Hinata!"

"Bye, Ino."

Since Hinata confirmed her outfit selection with Ino, she might as well confirm it with Sakura. After all, the plan is to get the two of them alone and force them to make up.

"Hey, Hinata. What's up?" Sakura answers.

"Hi, Sakura. I wanted to confirm outfits."

"I was just putting mine together! What are you wearing?"

"I haven't decided. I thought I'd wear what you're not wearing to not copy you."

"Okay. Let me tell you what I have so far. I'm wearing a red blouse."

"Okay."

"My mini skirt."

"What color?"

"Black."

"Black?"

"Yeah, with frills? It's the only one I own."

"Okay." This is getting interesting.

"My black ankle height boots."

"Is that it?"

"I was thinking of adding this gold pendant my mom got me, but I'm not sure."

Hinata smiles devilishly. "You should definitely wear it."

"Probably, right? Okay. Then, that's my outfit."

"I won't copy you, and I'll see you Sunday."

"Looking forward to gossiping about boys while looking at clothes I can never buy."

"I'm sure we'll find a sale. Bye, Sakura!"

"Bye!"

Sunday will be very interesting.

* * *

Ino walks out of the house to be greeted by an unexpected Shikamaru on her front porch. He leans onto a white pillar with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His smirk widened when she came out.

"Good morning? What are you doing up so early?"

"Just happened to be up with nothing to do. Remembered you had that shopping date with Hinata and thought I'd accompany you."

"Thanks, but you don't have to. I'm a big girl."

"Yeah, but I want to."

"You're that bored."

"No. Just thought this would be more fun."

"Than sleep? You want to be active?"

Shikamaru nods.

"Okay, I guess." Ino skips down the stairs and onto the pavement. Her skirt ripples with each step. Shikamaru's trudges behind.

"Do you have any plans downtown?" Ino asks.

"Not really. Can't I just walk with you."

"You've been acting really weird. Like, really, really weird."

"I'm going to buy a new game."

"What game?"

"My Hero Academia."

"Never heard of it."

And that's why he said it. Shikamaru probably will peruse through the video game store but doesn't have a specific game in mind. Is there even a My Hero Academia game out yet?

They walk together on their way down town. Comfortable chatter bounces between them, but that's normal. At least they're not fighting, but that comfortable chatter is far from what Shikamaru wants. He wants to flirt! How does he flirt? He inwardly groans at his lack of experience.

Finally, he sees his chance. A cheery blossom petal lands on Ino's head without her knowledge. He saw it in a movie Ino made him watch once. The guy leans in close to the girl's face only to pluck the cherry blossom petal atop her hair. She's flustered by the proximity. He blows it away with his eyes on her, which forces a blush. Perfect.

"Hey, Ino."

"Hm?" She turns to Shikamaru. So far, so good.

He leans in close to remove the cherry blossom petal. She continues to look at him puzzled. Good. He holds up the cherry blossom petal while he keeps eye contact and blows it away.

Ino continues to stare at Shikamaru. He's not sure if that means he succeeded. Her eyes squint. Is that a good thing?

"Shikamaru, you didn't wash your face well, did you?"

Huh?

"You got a lot of eye goop. Be sure and wash your face properly. It's bad for your skin and it won't help your chances with that special someone you told me about."

Well that backfired.

Shikamaru decides that's enough flirting for the day. He'll consult Choji later. Maybe he has some insight after dating Karui for so long.

They make it to the meeting point when Ino shrieks and pulls Shikamaru into an ally.

"The hell?!" Shikamaru yells only to be shushed by Ino.

"Sakura's there!" Ino whispers. Shikamaru peeks out of the ally and sees Sakura with Hinata.

"Huh." Shikamaru says.

"Don't 'huh' me! This is obviously a trap Hinata set to get me and Sakura to make up. This is so unlike her! She's been spending way too much time with Naruto, which honestly is a good thing, because she's way too much of a goody-to-shoes, but still!"

"Didn't you want to make up with Sakura?"

"Well, yeah, but, I'm not ready!" Ino whimpers.

"What a drag."

"Can you stay here? For moral support? It'll be a lot easier if you're here."

Ino's simple request causes Shikamaru's heart to thud hard against his rib cage. "Sure."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She embraces him in a hug and buries her face in his chest. Shikamaru's face flushes. He looks away from Ino before she lets go of him and sees his pastel red face.

Ino looks out the ally and takes a deep breath before she dives into hopefully her final battle. She leaps out and barrels her focus on Sakura and Hinata when she notices something.

"What the fuck?!" Ino takes troll like stomps towards Sakura and Hinata. "Forehead! What the hell makes you think you can wear MY outfit?!"

"Ino? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I invited her." Hinata says.

"Hah?!" Ino and Sakura say in unison.

"This fight is ridiculous! You're friends, and I know you miss each other."

Ino and Sakura both glare at one another.

"You're wearing the same clothes as me." Sakura says.

"No, you're wearing the same clothes as me!"

"Same thing, Pig." Sakura spits out the nickname.

"Ladies, please?" Hinata begs.

"Why would I want to be friends with someone who calls me a traitor?"

Ino looks down apologetically. "Actually, Sakura? Can I ask you a question?"

"No, my parents did not spill fertilizer on my forehead when I was a baby."

"What is it that you like about Sasuke?"

Sakura blushes. She tries to cover her cheeks, but the blush still shows. "Well, for one, he's kind."

"He is?!" Ino and Hinata shriek.

"In a subtle kind of way. He doesn't try to show it off. He's also very serious about his goals. Doesn't try to shirk them. He's hard working and confident. Not afraid to be the bad guy. And his smile."

"He smiles?" Ino and Hinata say in unison.

"It's rare, but when he does, it's enough to send bolts of electricity down my core." Her smile grew ten-fold the more she talks about the guy she loves. Although not the same description, the way Sakura describes Sasuke is very similar to how Shikamaru describes the girl he loves.

"I'm sorry for calling you a traitor." Ino says. "I was hurt that you'd put a guy in front of our friendship. It makes sense that you'd want to break our truce when you're so serious about your feelings when mine are half-hearted." A tear bubbles on the corners of Ino's lids. "I really miss you! Will you forgive me?"

"You stupid pig, of course I forgive you!" Sakura blubbers. Tears have not yet formed, but the waver in Sakura's voice makes it sound like she's crying. "I shouldn't have bro-broken our friendship anyway! That was stu-stupid of me."

"No, I'm stupid!" Ino squeals. Tears have billowed down long ago.

"Shut up and hug me!"

"Okay!" They embrace. Ino's mucus and tears soak up onto Sakura's shirt, but Sakura doesn't care. She's too focused repeating the mantra "I will not cry."

Hinata's awe breaks Ino's and Sakura's hug. They tackle her into a group hug.

"A-also," Ino continues. "I think I should tell you girls that I gave up on Sasuke. It's not worth it anymore." Ino's tears and cries die down.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asks.

"Sasuke's very hot, but I want to find someone that makes me feel what Sasuke makes you feel and what Naruto makes Hinata feel."

Sakura and Hinata lovingly smile at Ino. "Don't worry Ino." Hinata says. "You'll find someone and who knows, maybe he's just around the corner."

Around the corner, Shikamaru heard everything and couldn't help but smirk at Hinata's statement.

Suddenly, not a moment after Hinata's comment, a familiar figure passes by that makes Shikamaru do a double take.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru calls. The guy Shikamaru called out to turns around, but it's not Sasuke. "Sorry. You look like someone I know." Shikamaru looks over the stranger's shoulder to see if the girls are still there, but they are gone.

"That's not a problem." The stranger says.

They bow before walking their separate ways.

* * *

Class 1-7 began unconventionally early with an announcement from Kakashi Sensei. "Class, we have a new student joining us." He looks outside the door. "You can come in now."

The new student walks in and stands in front of the class. Gasps echo and heads turn from Sasuke to the new student. "Please introduce yourself." Kakashi says.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Nanashi Sai, but you can drop the formalities and call me Sai." [3]

* * *

 **Currently in love: Neji with Tenten; Tenten with Neji; Hinata with Naruto; Sasuke with Sakura; Shikamaru with Ino; Sakura with Sasuke**

 **Currently in a relationship: Neji and Tenten**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!**

 **[1] Vivi and Seventeen are two magazines marketed to teenage girls that provide both beauty tips and relationship advice.**

 **[2] I know there was an episode that showed Shikamaru's hair down and it wasn't in an afro, but before that episode, I thought his hair was a natural afro. The way it sticks out of his head like a pineapple? It should flare into an afro.**

 **[3] Nanashi means "no name." Since the anime was explicit about Sai not having a last name, I thought it was appropriate.**

 **Thank you to DePlexx and a guest for reviewing! I appreciate your feedback.**

 **This chapter was so mushy and cheesy I'm not sure if I did it justice. I'm not good with any cheese situation except for when it goes in my mouth. (That's what she said.) But, that's why I chose to write a romance – to get better at writing cheese. Hopefully I did this chapter justice.**

 **The next chapter will focus on Shikamaru. It's kind of a twin to this chapter, but I don't like splitting up chapters into parts, since a chapter is already technically a part. Splitting it up more felt cheap.**

 **I'm still in finals, but will be out soon. Once the break starts, I'll have more time to write, which means I'm moving up Chapter 9's release date! Next chapter will be out on 12/25. Consider it a holiday present.**


	9. Chapter 9

Part 1

Innocence

Chapter 9

The Problem with Realists

Kakashi Sensei directs Sai to an empty desk in the back corner of the room next to Naruto. Eyes shift between him and Sasuke. Whispers flutter around the room with intermittent squeals from lovesick girls. Sai slides into his desk, without bidding mind to the interactions. His attention only wavers when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey there! I'm Naruto. You said your name was Sai?"

Sai scans the stranger. He searches the details that characterize this person: blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker-like scars that cross his cheeks. He searches for the details that show his character: a large, toothy smile, ramen breath, uncombed hair. How best to classify this person to memory?

"That's right, Dick-less."

"What the hell did you call me?!"

"Naruto! Shut up!" Sakura punches Naruto in the back of the head. She walks to Sai to apologize. "Sorry about that. Naruto, as you will soon learn, lacks manners."

"I lack manners! He's the one –" Sakura slams her fist on top of Naruto's head again.

"Don't take what he says personally. Anyway, I'm Haruno Sakura, but you can call me Sakura."

Sai cranes his neck towards the pink headed beast. With Sai in his desk, Sakura looms over him like a cat that cornered a mouse. Her pleasant voice deceives her true nature as Sai witnessed earlier with poor Dick-less. Her flamingo pink hair, neon green eyes, and wide wide forehead speak to her actual character.

"Don't worry about it, Ugly." Hands grope Sai's uniform collar and pull him out of his seat.

"Repeat that again. I didn't quite catch it." A fake smile reveals her sharp teeth. Unfazed by her anger, Sai repeats the statement louder.

"I said, don't worry about it, Ugly."

The class gasps and a chair squeaks as Sasuke pushes it back to stand up. He doesn't move any further. The action was instinctual and doesn't know what caused it or what he intended from it. He decides to walk to Sai. Sasuke grabs his crutches and strolls to Sai's desk. He stands next to Sai close enough for the crowd to juxtapose their appearances. After an uncomfortable amount of time in silence, Sasuke says something.

"Look, I don't know where you're from where it's okay to insult people –"

"Guam." [1]

"Right – wait, Guam?"

Excited screams blare and students fumble to Sai's desk to ask him about Guam. How warm does it get, how clear is the water, has he seen any famous models?

Kakashi slams his book on the desk. The murmurs stop, and everyone faces him.

"Settle down! You all have plenty of time to get acquainted with Sai. For now, everyone return to your seats."

As everyone goes back to their seats, Sasuke looks at Sakura. She combs her fingers through her hair eyeing it suspiciously, moving strands in front of her face. Sasuke passes by her and whispers something only she can hear.

"You're not ugly."

Her face perks up. A few strands of hair still hover in front of her face. Sasuke moves it behind her ear before he returns to his desk. Blush strains Sakura's cheeks, which Sasuke sees. He smirks at his progress.

* * *

Class finishes, and Ino gets up and leaves. Shikamaru gets up to follow her before he's pulled straight down back into his seat.

"Hey!" Shikamaru yells. He turns and glares at Choji, who sits behind him.

"You're acting like an idiot, Casanova. You're confusing the girl."

"How am I confusing her? My intentions cannot be clearer."

"So you've told her."

Shikamaru's eyes shift around the room. "She'll figure it out eventually. I just need her to like me first."

Choji slaps his forehead with his palm. "Dude, I hate to tell you this, but you don't have a chance."

"Yeah I do. I never had a bigger chance."

"You're too far in the friendzone."

"I'll get out of it. God, you're being a drag."

"Shikamaru, get your head out of your ass."

Shikamaru leans back at Choji's stern voice. He's never heard him be so serious.

"This is how it'll play out." Choji continues. "Don't tell Karui I said this, but Ino's hot. While you bounce around Ino in your attempt at flirting, some guy will ask Ino out and she will say yes. They'll have a good time and Ino and this guy will become a couple while you fester in the friendzone. Face the facts, dude."

Shikamaru wants to protest. He wants to tell Choji he's wrong, but his intuition tells him he's right. "So what do you suggest?"

"Tell her what you think of her."

"No."

"Why not?"

"She will definitely say no."

"You don't know that."

"She's more likely to say yes if I wait."

"Someone will ask her out before then."

"You don't know that."

* * *

Ino skips into Class 1-7 with a confident smile and bright eyes. Sasuke groans when he sees her, but Sakura furrows her brow confused.

"Pig? What are you doing here?"

"Habit. I was half-way here when I realized what I was doing but decide to come anyway to visit you." Ino giggles. Her happiness is uncontainable.

Ino sees the new student in his seat. His hand moves across the sketchpad like a figure skater on the ice. His concentration draws Ino to greet this new interesting person.

"Hi. Are you new? I'm Ino."

Sai lifts his head and sees Ino's bright smile. She smiles not only with her mouth but with her eyes. Blonde hair raised in a high ponytail wraps behind her neck and over her shoulder. Soft blue eyes that not only reflect the world but absorbs its entirety and truth rather than mold it into a better suited interpretation. One word comes to mind as Sai takes in Ino's presence.

"Hello, Beautiful."

Ino's eyes widen and blushes. No one's ever called her beautiful before. Sexy, pretty, but never beautiful. A warmth grows inside her chest that makes it hard not to smile.

"My name's Sai. I just moved here."

"Ho-hope you enjoy Konoha." Ino has the urge to slap herself. She shouldn't be acting like this! She's talked to boys before, make them dance on their heels for her. But, that comment made her flustered. Shake it off. He probably did not mean it.

"Hey! What the hell is the big idea!" Sakura appears in between Ino and Sai. "Why did you call her beautiful and me ugly?" Ino forces down a laugh.

"I tell the truth. Whether it's appropriate or not."

The truth – Ino is beautiful – at least in his eyes. Ino bites her lip to dwarf the growing smile.

Naruto pushes himself in between Sakura and Ino. "The truth?! I have a dick!"

Sakura punches Naruto on the head. "That's not appropriate!"

While the two bickers, Ino peeks her head over Sai's desk. "You draw?"

Sai stirs out of his daze and looks back at Ino. "Yes. I like to draw the truth as well. Truth is beauty."

"John Keats."

"Do you like poetry?"

"Honestly, I don't read a lot of it."

"Few teenagers do."

Ino giggles. She fiddles with her hair and her voice subconsciously raises an octave. "I like your drawing. Are you going to join the art club?"

"I plan to. Do you draw?"

"Oh, god, no. I wish." The door slides open and Ibiki Sensei walks in.

"Ms. Yamanaka, what are you doing here? Class is starting."

"Sorry, Ibiki Sensei. Bye, Sai. I'll see you around?"

"I hope so, Beautiful."

Ino skips down the hall. She doesn't know much about this new boy, but what she knows so far, she likes. The butterflies flutter in her stomach. It's as if she put out a call to the universe, and they sent her Sai. Someone who thinks she's beautiful and can love her for her and who she can love for him. The thought bubbles inside her, and she can't suppress her giggles.

* * *

Ino's presence at the lunch table surprises Shikamaru. He figures that after she and Sakura made up she'd return to eating lunch with Hinata and Sakura, not that Ino would bring Hinata and Sakura to their nearly crowded lunch table.

"Shikamaru, move-o-skutch-o. I brought my girls with me." Ino inserts her arms in between Shikamaru and Naruto and places her bento box on the table. Naruto forces the rest of the table gatherers to slide down to allow Sakura and Hinata space. Ino sits next to Shikamaru, Sakura sits in between Ino and Hinata, and Hinata sits ever so conveniently next to Naruto.

Naruto leans over his bag of chips and water bottle. "Hey, Sakura. Couldn't wait to see me?" He gives her a coy smile.

"Not in the mood, Naruto." Sakura growls. Hinata chuckles that sounds slightly somber.

"Not that I don't love seeing you, but why are you here?" Shikamaru says.

"Am I not supposed to be here? Naruto said we can fit three more people, and I've only added two." Ino's eyes shift around the cafeteria as she delivers her answer.

"Whatever. As long as I can move my elbows. So troublesome."

"Uhuh." Ino's neck stretches and her eyes lock on a distant figure.

"What are you looking at?" Choji asks. The whole table turns around.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't look. He might see us!"

"He?" Shikamaru asks warily.

"Ugh. You don't mean that new kid, Sai?" Sakura groans.

"New kid?" Shikamaru regrets not taking his father's inside information seriously.

Sakura continues. "Yeah, that new kid, Sai. He's in my class. He's a complete weirdo."

Lee turns around to find Sai. "Is he the one that looks like Sasuke?" Everyone turns around. Shikamaru recognizes him as the guy from downtown. The irony scratches annoyingly inside his chest.

Ino slams the table. "Stop. Turning. Around. God, does no one know how to be discreet? And yes. He looks a little like Sasuke. I have a type. So sue me."

"I don't see anything wrong with him." Lee says.

"Forehead's just mad because he called her ugly." Ino says.

"And you only like him because he called you beautiful."

"You like him?!" Shikamaru exclaims.

"I don't like him. I don't even know him. But, I wouldn't mind getting to know him." Ino blushes.

"Do you know what club he's joining?" Tenten asks.

"He said he wants to join the art club. He's really good."

"It explains why he's sitting with people from the art club." Neji says.

The art club. Which means not soccer. At least Shikamaru has that advantage against him. How did Shikamaru have a rival so quickly?!

He still has time. Nothing has happened between them yet. He won't back down so easily this time.

"This is awful!" A loud scream yells from across the cafeteria. Sai stands crumpling a wad of paper. He throws it in the air and kicks it across the room into a trash can 20meters away.

All of the soccer players mouth's hang open.

Sasuke breaks the silence first. "Damn."

"A bit excessive, but I enjoy his flare. Eight out of ten." Kiba says.

"That's impressive!" Sakura exclaims. "A normal ball that far away, whatever, but that was just a crumpled piece of paper! The force he had to put into that kick is incredible to get the proper acceleration for that small of a mass. Plus, he'll have to account for air resistance, which is significant not only because it's paper, but also because of the air pockets from when he crumpled it up. That alone could have easily – " Sakura's rant stops with a small finger on her lips.

"Please stop talking. You're embarrassing yourself." Hinata says.

The table laughs. Sakura slouches deeper into her seat. "He's still awkward as hell!" Sakura yells.

"Awkward or not, I want him." The boys' soccer captain's unannounced appearance scares everyone.

"What do you mean 'you want him'?" Naruto asks.

"I mean thanks to Sasuke's injury, we're in a rut, and his strong legs are exactly what we need to get out." The boy's captain says. Sasuke's lips tighten at the vocalization of his replacement, but no one notices except for Sakura.

"We wouldn't be in a rut if you let me play." Naruto murmurs. Hinata's hand gently rubs his back. He appreciates the gesture and smiles warmly at her.

Sai walks closer to the table, and Ino shyly waves at him. He smiles at her in return.

"Hey, Kid. You're new here, right?" The boy's team captain saunters up to Sai.

"Yes, Mr. Crazy."

"Mr. Crazy. I like it. That was some kick you just did. Do you play soccer?"

"I played a little before."

"You should join the soccer club."

"I'm afraid I can't. I already have plans to join the art club."

"Come on, the art club? You're not serious." The boys' soccer captain notices Sai's eye contact with Ino and makes the connection. "You know, Ino's on the team."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can score you a date with her if you join."

Ino jumps from her seat appalled. She opens her mouth to protest, but Sai beats her to it.

"I'd rather not earn someone's affection that way. If I were to ask a girl on a date, I'd rather she say yes because she likes me and not my associates." Sai saunters up to Ino. "I'd woo her by displaying my talents and charm." Sai adjusts his tray to hand Ino a rolled-up piece of torn out sketch paper. Ino unrolls it and gasps at the rough sketch of her. The drawing only shows Ino up to her waist, but it shows her laughing without a care.

"Thank you." She whispers. Her eyes still on the sketch.

"You're welcome." Sai says. He redirects his attention to the boys' soccer captain. "I'd tell her I think she's beautiful and want to get to know her better. Ideally in a private setting, but I work with what I get."

"Hey, I know this might seem strange considering we just met, but you seem sweet and like the kind of person I'd get along with. I'm new to Konoha, so I was wondering – "

"I'm free on Saturday! Does seven work?" She bites her bottom lip to cover her smile. Ino hastily pads down her pockets until Sakura holds up a pen. She grabs it and writes her email address on Sai's arm.

"Seven on Saturday works. I'll text you."

"Okay."

Sai readdresses the boys' soccer captain. "I don't need to play soccer to get the girl." Before Sai leaves, he feels a tap on his elbow.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Naruto asks.

"It's not something learned. It's instinct. You simply act on it, Dickless."

Snickers escape everyone's muffles. "I really hate that guy." Naruto grumbles.

His hatred can't be compared to Shikamaru's who sits with tight clenched fists. His jaw grinds and breath quickens the more he stares at the Sasuke look-a-like who stole his chance.

He hears a giggle and turns to Ino. She doesn't hold back her smile, and it's as if a barbell dropped inside Shikamaru's stomach. His jaw loosens and eyes search for a hint of body language on Ino that can give him an answer he wants. Her eyes glisten with happiness that he didn't cause but badly wanted to. It leaves a bitter sweetness in his mouth. His eyes desperately search for a reason why.

"Shikamaru? Are you okay?" Ino asks. Her smile wider than ever.

Why did she choose Sai and not him?

* * *

The class after lunch ends. Shikamaru didn't pay any attention to the lecture. Only one thing was on his mind.

"Ino, I need to talk to you." Shikamaru tells her.

"Okay." He takes her hand and leads her to a corner of a hall where no one walks by. "What's up?"

"You shouldn't go on that date."

"God, not you too."

"Don't you think he's weird."

"No, I think he's honest."

"Ha! That's what you're calling it?"

"Why do you think I shouldn't go out with him?"

Because he's not Shikamaru. "I told you. Because he's weird."

"It's just one date. Besides." Ino smiles and looks down as she fiddles with her ponytail and kicks the floor. "This seems like a sign."

"What?!"

"A sign. You know, like the universe is telling me something. Immediately, when I decided this crush on Sasuke was childish, I meet this guy, who looks kind of like Sasuke but isn't Sasuke, and he's … nice. Like this is _my_ ideal person. Like the universe is telling me, 'You're ready. Here's the person you were meant to be with.' I know it sounds silly."

"More than silly. It's bullshit."

"Sheesh."

"Signs? The universe? Don't be ridiculous."

"It can happen."

"You need to get your head out of the clouds."

"They're not! I'm thinking very clearly. This is what I want!"

"Please don't, don't go out with him." He begs. His fingers wrap loosely around her arms. A stray hair falls and his fingers move it away. The simple act sends electricity at the touch. He feels the need to catch his breath, but Ino doesn't pay mind to the common act.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Because –" He thinks of telling her. He wants to tell her. He hates it when she misinterprets his actions as anything but love. It hurts. But, he can't tell her. The likelihood she will accept his feelings significantly decrease now there's another person in the equation. The statistics tell him to wait.

"He called me beautiful. No one's ever called me beautiful."

"You are beautiful."

"You know what I mean. Like what you think of that girl you love. I feel lucky like her."

Ino leaves.

"Where are you going?"

"Class is starting soon." Ino leaves Shikamaru in the corner of the hallway. Alone.

* * *

Shikamaru throws his bag on the floor and rolls onto his bed. The bad parts of the day replay in his mind.

"Fuck!" he shouts at the ceiling. He pulls at his pineapple ponytail and shuts his eyes tight. A long, slow breath releases. It calms his nerves and lets him to think.

It's not too bad. Just that the moment Shikamaru decides he'll pursue the girl of his dreams, she's swept off her feet by another guy. Look on the bright side: she's not completely head over heals for him like she was with Sasuke. Shikamaru doesn't think she is. Plus, she knows nothing about the guy. They'll probably go on a couple of dates than break up, which is when Shikamaru will sweep Ino off her feet like he's supposed to. Everything will be fine. The most logical step is to wait it out.

Or Option two – the healthy option – he can finally give up on her. Maybe now that she's happy, he can finally give up on her.

Tears almost slip out when he feels his pants buzz. He pulls out his phone from his pants pocket and raises an eyebrow rises at the callar ID. He definitely did not expect this person.

"Hello? Temari?"

"What the fuck, Shikamaru?!"

"You're right. Hello is so outdated. We should greet each other with vulgar slang and death threats."

"I was just texting Ino. She seems very excited about her date Saturday night. Do you know who it's with?"

"Yeah, the new kid at school. What's your point?"

"My point is, it's not you! Do you know why I confessed to you a month ago?"

"Because you knew I didn't have feelings for you and wanted to get over me?"

"No. No, no, no. It's because I wanted you to be happy with Ino!"

"That's definitely not what you said."

"You're supposed to be with Ino!"

"Did you tell her that?"

"She said you're in love with someone else?! O my god. Why are boys such idiots?"

"Maybe if girls came with instruction manuals."

"Except, it's not just you this time. Ino kept muttering something about 'signs' and 'the universe.' I can't even. She needs to get her head out of the clouds!"

"I told her that!"

"You know, I thought after I confessed to you, you'd figure out your stupidity and go get the girl, because that's the logical thing to do. You're supposed to be together by now! How did this happen?!"

"What's your point?"

"My point is I don't get third place!"

Shikamaru thinks about it. He tries to connect love confession to third place, but can't. "I'm lost."

"I don't get third place. I don't get second either, but I've already come to terms with that."

"How did this become a competition?"

"Okay, think of it like this. Girl A likes guy A, and guy A likes girl A. They are each other's first choice. That's equivalent to first place. Do you follow me?"

"I think so." Shikamaru sticks his tongue into his cheek.

"Now, a different scenario. Girl A likes guy A, but guy A likes girl B, and girl B likes guy A. Guy A is girl B's first choice, girl B is guy A's first choice, and girl A is guy B's second choice, which means girl B got first place and girl A got second place. Do you still follow me?"

"Yeah." His eyes squint at the ceiling.

"Okay. A different scenario. Girl A likes guy A, but guy A likes girl B, but girl B likes guy B, so guy A dates girl C. Here, girl B and guy B get first place, because their each other's first choice. Guy A and girl C get second place, because they're each other's second choice. And girl A gets third place, because she was guy A's third choice. Does that make sense?"

"No."

"Okay, where did you get lost?"

"Temari."

"I don't get third place!"

"This isn't a competition."

"I don't like the idea of the guy I like not dating the girl he likes after getting rejected by him." There's a pause on the line. Shikamaru doesn't have a comeback for this. "It makes my rejection feel cheap."

"So, what do you propose?"

"Excuse me?"

"There's a reason you called, right? You have a plan?"

"It's not that great. Pretty basic. We stalk them."

"What?"

"Like Hinata. We'll stalk them. Mess up the date. Make sure it goes bad. Then after the bad date, you'll confess to her like you were supposed to in the beginning!"

"While that sounds like a plan, you said we?"

"Yeah. Suna doesn't have a game this Saturday. I already told most of the girls I'm going to see your game. I'll stick around in the evening to help sabotage."

"Huh. Okay. I'm in."

"Really? I don't have to convince you?"

"No. This seems like the right coarse of action."

"Re-really? Awesome. Sounds like a date – I mean plan! Sounds like a plan!"

"By the way, Temari."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you unfriend me on Facebook?" The phone beeps. "Hello? Temari?"

* * *

It is the day of the date. Shikamaru and Temari agreed to meet at his house, but he's not sure Temari remembers where his house is. So, he strolls down to Tenten's house where Temari's staying the night. Hands stuffed in his pockets and his feet drag along the pavement.

He's a house away when Temari exits the gate. Her outfit's plain. Much plainer than the stylish outfits Ino usually wears. A denim mini skirt hangs around her waist. It's topped with a simple purple blouse and a white jacket, most likely to keep her warm during the cold night. Ino would have discarded the jacket to make the outfit better. The largest difference between Ino's and Temari's outfit choices are Temari's flats. Although cute, they're not that pricy boots or heels Ino would have chosen. It's refreshing. Shikamaru often complains to Ino why she insists on the excessive. He doesn't understand how she can 'like it.'

"What are you doing here? I thought I'd meet you at your house."

"I didn't think you'd remember where it was."

"Of course I do. I went to your last joint birthday party."

"O my god, those things are such a drag." Shikamaru and Ino's birthdays are one day apart. Because the family lives close to each other, they often celebrate together on one specific day.

Temari chuckles but stops midway. What is she doing?! She needs to get over Shikamaru. She can't flirt with him. It's not healthy. Once he and Ino start dating, it'll be easier to get over him.

They walk together back to Shikamaru's house. Before Sai reaches Ino's house, they plan to redirect him down a different path. Ino will think she's stood up and forget about Sai. Although they feel guilty hurting a friend, the ends justify the means. They are both shocked when five minutes before 7:00, Sai and Ino turn the corner and walk down the street away from them.

"Damn it." Shikamaru curses.

"He must have come early."

"What do we do now?"

"I told you. We follow them. There needs to be something we can do."

Shikamaru and Temari follow Sai and Ino into downtown. The Saturday night crowd fills the sidewalk with their different colored outfits that make the area appear it's part of an impressionist painting. The glow from the streetlamps and buildings create a halo effect that stir the excitement felt when walking into a city. Excitement Temari rarely feels, but feels now.

"I love Konoha. Always have." Temari says.

"Really?"

"Mhm. I plan to move out here for college."

"Wait, seriously? I didn't know that. What do your parents think?"

"They encourage it. Konoha University has a better law program than Suna."

"You wanna be an attorney? Makes sense. The daughter of a politician."

"Yeah." Her smile widens with each step. "Suna's just too small. I definitely prefer Konoha."

Shikamaru chuckles. "Yeah, Ino likes it for that reason too." His smile brightens as he says her name. Temari doesn't see his face, but she can hear the love in his voice. Her smile drops as she remembers why they are there.

"I think I saw them heading into that store over there. We should go before we lose them."

"Right."

They follow Ino and Sai into three different stores, but the most damage they create is spilling water on Sai's shoes. Ino and Sai walk into an ice cream parlor when Shikamaru realized the pattern.

Shikamaru grabs Temari's wrists and pulls her away from the ice cream parlor.

"What are you doing? They're this way."

"We accomplished nothing except dampen Sai's shoes."

"So are you just giving up? You know, this is so like you!"

"I'm not giving up. I'm strategizing. Come on, I know where they'll end their night."

Shikamaru drags Temari to the Akimichi Kitchen, Choji's family's five-star restaurant. Black box like lanterns hang from the ceiling. The seats vary from round, brown booths to square glass tables. The booths create a close romantic atmosphere, while the tables appear more business oriented. Windows replace the walls to allow the customers to view the downtown nightlife. Accompanied by an original Akimichi menu, the balance between business and romance with a modern twist makes the Akimichi Kitchen one of the best restaurants in Japan.

"What makes you think Ino and Sai will end their night here?" Temari asks.

"I was wondering how can Sai take Ino to such nice places when he's only been in Konoha for such a short time. At first, I thought he did his research when I noticed a pattern."

"Which is?"

"This is Ino's route."

"What do you mean?"

"Ino has a preferred route she likes to go on whenever she comes to downtown, which means – "

"Sai's not leading the date. Ino is."

"Right. And according to her route, this is the last place she always goes."

"That explains why they didn't go straight to dinner like a normal couple. But why are we at their last destination?"

"It gives us proper time to plan."

Shikamaru and Temari walk up to the man at the podium.

"Ah, Mr. Nara. What a pleasant surprise. Would you and your date like to dine in our private dining that Mr. Akimichi reserved for you and your family?" The man at the podium asks.

"That's alright. Choji wouldn't happen to be here tonight, would he?"

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." Choji grumbles as helps Shikamaru into his waiter disguise – black slacks and a long sleeve black shirt.

"I can't believe it took so much hair gel to tame Shikamaru's hair." Temari laughs. The hair gel keeps Shikamaru's hair down instead of in its natural afro.

"I can't believe your family restaurant has a stash of fake mustaches. What is the purpose for that?" Shikamaru adjusts his fake mustache to make it stick better.

"Apparently people prefer service from guys with mustaches."

"Run the plan by me again." Shikamaru says.

"Just make the night really hard for them. Mess up their orders, spill water on the table, but not too much or my dad will find out and he'll kill me." Says Choji.

Temari crosses her arms and grunts. "I still like my idea better."

"We cannot get Sai drunk." Shikamaru protests.

"That is so illegal."

"Jeez, calm down. Konoha can be so uptight. You need to come down to Suna sometime and loosen up."

"I thought a small city beats a large town?" Shikamaru argues.

"Fare."

The three friends wait in the kitchen for half an hour before the security monitors show Ino and Sai walk in. Their street clothes contrast the fancy clothes most of the customers wear. Shikamaru, Temari, and Choji watch as Ino and Sai are lead to a private dining room reserved for the Yamanaka family. As they settle in, Shikamaru leaves to officially sabotage the date.

Shikamaru arrives to Sai and Ino holding hands across the table. The sight makes him gag.

"Hello, my name is Maru. And I will be your waiter this evening. Would you like me to start you off with some drinks?" Shikamaru drops his voice an octave lower.

"Can I have iced tea?" Ino asks.

"I'll just have water." Sai says.

"I see he's a cheap date." Shikamaru whispers to Ino. She looks at him confused.

"Um, no. He's not."

"Is there a problem?" Sai places his hand on Shikamaru's arm. He challengingly smiles at Shikamaru.

"No, no problem. I'll get your water and iced tea."

As Shikamaru exits the private room, he hears Ino whisper to Sai. "That guy seems a little weird."

"Maybe he's new." Sai reassures her.

Shikamaru returns with a tray that holds a pitcher of water and a glass of iced tea and water. Shikamaru immediately spills the glasses all over Sai and Ino. He didn't plan to spill the drinks. Shikamaru had a hard time balancing them on the tray.

"I am so, so, sorry!" Shikamaru blurts in his normal voice.

"Are you okay, Ino?" Sai asks.

The opening of the plastic pitcher managed to land on Ino's head. Eyeliner and mascara run down her cheeks. Her wet hair and clothes cling to her skin. Ino removes the pitcher from her head and more water falls. She places empty pitcher on the table before she breaks out laughing.

"I worked so hard on this outfit and makeup, and now it's soaked." Her laughter roars. "I was waiting for something bad to happen, and now I'm wet! And you have a lemon on your face!" She points at Sai.

Sai removes the lemon from his face and begins to laugh too. "I guess something bad had to have happened tonight. I was worried I was enjoying it too much."

Shikamaru glances between Sai and Ino. Water and tea fell on both of them, and they are still enjoying themselves. Why is he trying to ruin Ino's night again? The reason seems distant.

He grabs the empty pitcher and two glasses and places them on his tray. "I'll find you a different waiter." Sai and Ino continue laughing when Shikamaru leaves.

Shikamaru slouches into the kitchen. His heavy body slumps forward and his arms dangle. His back leans against the counter next to Temari and Choji. He rips the fake mustache off and winces at the sting.

"You okay, buddy?" Choji rubs Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I just witnessed the girl that I've been in love with nearly my entire life have what's probably the most incredible night of her entire life with someone that's not me. What do you think." Shikamaru glances down at his palms.

"Shikamaru?" Temari calls. He looks up, and Temari slaps him across the face. "Get a grip!"

"Ow."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then fucking tell her! You know it's the right thing to do."

Is it? This whole fiasco felt wrong. He tried to sabotage a night that was important to a girl he loves. And now, he's trying to ruin it more. How is that the right thing to do?

"Come on." Temari grabs Shikamaru's hand and drags him out the kitchen.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Ino's. Hopefully we can still beat them there."

They walk out the kitchen and into the night.

"Um, bye." Choji crosses his hand annoyed, but returns to work.

* * *

Temari still holds Shikamaru's hand when they walk up to Ino's doorstep. She knocks on the door and an old maid opens it.

"Hello? What can I do for you young lady? Oh, Shikamaru. What a pleasant surprise. Is this your girlfriend?"

"Is Ino home?" Temari asks.

"I'm afraid she's still out. Would you like to wait inside for her?"

"No thank you, mam. Sorry to disturb you."

"Good night, then."

They bow before the door closes.

"Temari."

"Shikamaru, you have to tell her."

"Temari."

"I know it's scary, and you might get your heart broken but it'll help you move on."

"Temari!"

"What?"

"They're coming."

Temari turns and sees Ino and Sai in the distance. Ino's giggles echo to her doorstep. It leaves a stone in Shikamaru's chest, but that's not what's important now.

"We need to hide." Shikamaru grabs Temari's hand. They jump over the porch railing and into the thorny bushes. Steps on concrete change into steps on wood as Ino and Sai walk onto Ino's porch.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Ino says. Shikamaru and Temari poke their heads above the porch to see. They are careful not to rustle the bush behind them.

"Even after what happened at the restaurant?"

"I'm so sorry about that. I swear, it's ranked number one in Japan, and a childhood friend of mine's family owns it."

"I believe you. I had a lot of fun too."

Ino fidgets side-to-side. Shikamaru recognizes that tick and knows it's not good.

"I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime." Ino blurts.

"Me neither." Ino and Sai both blush. They stand their without saying anything. The awkwardness gives Shikamaru some hope, but it soon dies.

"I should head in-"

"Wait." Sai stops Ino. "There's this thing I was taught called consent. It's when you ask the person you're attracted to or had a good time on a date if it's … okay to kiss them. It's to make sure the kiss is wanted and not forced. And, um …"

"You can kiss me." Ino bites her lip.

"That's okay?"

Ino nods her head.

They kiss. It begins innocent, but deepens as Ino tightens her grip on Sai's shoulders and Sai brings her waist in. Shikamaru should look away. A pain settles in his chest and seeps into his stomach. His body becomes numb and his mind hazy. The only thing he feels are the two warm tears that slide down his cheek.

Ino and Sai break from the kiss. Their bodies press together, and their faces stay close. Ino bows her head into her shoulder and giggles.

"What?" Sai asks.

"Nothing."

"That was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

"Ma-maybe." Sai smiles triumphantly, and Ino gives him a peck on the lips. "That one wasn't." Sai returns the peck before he lets her go.

"I'll text you." Sai says.

"O-okay." The smile stays on Ino's face as she closes the door.

When the door fully closes, Sai does a little victory dance before he strolls down the sidewalk with a skip in his step.

Shikamaru and Temari step out of the bushes.

"Shikamaru? You okay?"

"I'm going to take you back to Tenten's."

"But, don't you need closure?"

"I already got it."

Temari and Shikamaru walk together down the sidewalk. Temari occasionally eyes Shikamaru to make sure he's alright. Tears don't fall, but his eyes are red.

"You don't have to walk me to Tenten's."

"Yeah, I do. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

A dull ache pounds in her chest. She feels guilty for forcing Shikamaru through this. "I'm sorry." She says.

"It's not your fault."

"I encouraged you to go through this ridiculous plan and nothing good came of it."

"Some good came out of it."

"Like what?"

"I learned from this experience."

"Hah. That's uncharacteristically optimistic of you."

"Maybe I need a little more optimism in my life."

"It wouldn't hurt."

"Hey, Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a home game next week, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll go watch."

"Don't you have a game?"

"We're off, so I can come and watch."

"It's not going to be a drag?"

"Consider it repayment for your help."

Temari smiles wide. Maybe now that Shikamaru's given up on Ino, this will be her chance. She looks at him, and her smile drops. His mouth twitches to prevent the tears that build in front of his blood strained eyes. Temari stops walking and pulls Shikamaru into her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry. You just got your heart broken."

Her white jacket dampens where Shikamaru's tears fall. He wraps his arms around Temari's waist, and she pats his gelled down hair. His shoulders shake as he heaves into his cries. Temari coos that everything will be okay. Shikamaru's grip tightens.

Temari needs to be realistic. It will never be her chance. She needs to give up on him. It's not healthy. She needs to act like the realist she is.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sai asks Ino to be his girlfriend. She says yes.

* * *

 **Currently in love: Neji with Tenten; Tenten with Neji; Hinata with Naruto; Sasuke with Sakura** **; Sakura with Sasuke**

 **Currently in a relationship: Neji and Tenten; Sai and Ino**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Unfortunately, it's drafty. I'm currently very, very sick. I thought I gave myself enough time to both recover and quickly edit some stuff, but I'm still very, very sick.**

 **[1] Guam is a tropical island in the Northern Marianas Islands and a popular vacation spot for several Asian countries. I'm not from Guam, but live close enough to it that our cultures are very similar. If Guam is anything like my island, then several Asian models go there for photo shoots and kpop/jpop stars go there to make music videos.**

 **Thank you guest reviewer and congratulations! You got your ships! It would have happened regardless. I never intended Shikamaru and Ino to end up together.**

 **I'm so sorry for not uploading when I said I would! I originally intended to work on this after my finals, but several unexpected things happened after finals that I couldn't work on this. I almost uploaded an announcement chapter explaining it, but the terms of agreement said not to do that, and I put too many hours in this story to get it taken down. I put an announcement on my profile, which is where I'll probably put the future announcements. If something like this happens again, look there. It also has fun facts about my stories and chapters, so you can check it out for that too.**

 **To the ShikaIno fans, I'm sorry. To be fair, I did not specify this would end as ShikaIno. If you didn't figure it out already, the different types of love and relationships are kind of a theme in this story, and I can't talk about love without talking about heartbreak. It sucks, because Shikamaru is my favorite character tied with Hinata, but when I thought of which character would handle heartbreak the best, Shikamaru immediately came to mind. Unfortunately, this is not the last heartbreak we'll see in this story. The character death will stir up a few paper tears (maybe real ones although I doubt I'm that good yet), but that won't happen until Part 2, and we have a few more chapters before then.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. If I craft this right, it will be really sweet and fluffy. Gives a breather from the recent saddish chapters. Now that I'm officially on break, I will end the scheduled updates and return to irregular ones. Ideally, this will make my updates much more frequent since my only other commitment is work. It won't be too soon, because one of those 'unexpected things' that delayed the upload is vomiting. I thought I'd get over it by now, but hah! Almost extended the update date again because of it, but I don't like breaking promises twice, so here you go! It sucks, because this was one of my top five chapters I looked forward to writing the most. I replayed the scenes in my head several times that I thought by the time I'd write it, it'd just flow out. Oh well. Ce'st la vie.**

 **With that extra-long author's note, I really hope you enjoyed this story so far! Follow and favorite if you do. I'm always curious about what you think, so if you have time, leave a review! Happy holidays and happy new year!**


	10. Chapter 10

Part 1

Innocence

Chapter 10

A Night at the Carnival

Ungraded papers lie scattered on a coffee table. Kakashi intended to grade them early in the morning, but instead, he lies on his side curled into a ball with a book inches from his face. The words play with his emotion making his heart pound and his face flush. He holds back a squeal, but he blushes instead. A pulsing heat forms, and his body tightens. Kakashi repositions his body. He bites his bottom lip to relieve the tension, but it does nothing. He reads more, and more, and his excitement grows. The image from the story plays in his mind, and he wants to copy it. He wants to do what they are doing. His hand lowers.

Kakashi pants and moans. The story's so captivating, he can practically feel the wet heat. His face is still red, but he doesn't smile. He's too concentrated on his hand and what he is reading. His body sweats. He is so excited, his pelvis squirms. What he's reading gives him such good feelings that he needs to put the book down. Give himself a breather and concentrate on one thing only. He replays the story in his mind. The excitement speeds up. He gets faster. And faster. He is so excited that he pants harder and harder. The story is almost at its climax. Then his phone vibrates.

The phone buzzes underneath his student's papers. Kakashi unreluctantly grabs it and groans when he sees the caller ID.

"What!"

"Is that how you greet a friend you haven't spoken to in so long? What can warrant that reaction"

"I was grading papers. What is it, Obito? Are you calling to check up on Sasuke?"

"What makes you think that? I could have called to ask you how you're doing?"

"The fact that your nephew's in my class. I'm assuming you'd want a midyear update. Quite the coincidence that my childhood friend's nephew happens to be in my class."

"I wouldn't think too much about it. How is Sasuke?"

"Very well. He's still in the top of his class."

"That's good."

"He's off his crutches, but you probably knew that already."

"It's silly they still make him attend soccer when he can't play."

"He enjoys it. A boy needs more in his life than just school." Kakashi readjusts his pants as he scoots back into the couch.

"I can't do anything about that anyway. Is there anything else going on?"

"He has a girlfriend. Did you know that?"

"He has a what?"

* * *

Sai scores a goal on Team Stone and ends the game. Pleased their team scored at least one point but disappointed that they lost another game, the home crowd unenthusiastically cheer. Most of the crowd leave without watching the teams shake hands, but Ino, Sakura, and Hinata wait at the corner of the field for Ino's boyfriend.

"It's cute that he left the art club for you, but was it worth it? Yeah, he scored a goal, but we still lost the game." Sakura mumbles.

"First, he did not leave the art club for me. He didn't like the people there, so he left."

"If you say so, Ino." Says Hinata. She taps her index fingers together as she tries to look like she's not staring at a certain blonde boy.

"So, what's second?" asks Sakura.

Ino cocks an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You said 'first.' What's second?"

"There is no second. I'm done."

"Then why did you say first if you don't have a second?"

"Geez, it's not like I edit my thoughts before I speak. Chill."

"Maybe we would have won if Naruto played." Hinata's eyes stay on Naruto. She seems unaware of the argument she interrupted.

"Maybe." Sakura agrees. A thought pops into Sakura's head. "The carnival's almost over."

Mid September is when the Tada Carnival comes to Konoha [1]. Games and rides and delicious food pack together in one large venue for everyone to enjoy for one week.

"Shit! Our annual tradition! But I've already made plans with Sai." Ino whines.

"Oh, don't worry about it Ino. It's just a carnival." Sakura says.

"No it's not! This is tradition! I'll figure somethi – O my god, I have the perfect idea!"

* * *

"Sasuke, how did we end up here?" Naruto asks.

"I remember Ino talking, and now we're here."

"It's like our minds were transferred out of our bodies."

The sun hovers over the horizon and tints the carnival a pinkish orange. The grounds are nearly empty with only a few people in line for rides or food. Stalls line in two long rows that face each other, and rides rumble behind. With the sun setting, some of the lights in the stalls turn on and create orbs of light that float overhead those who stop at the stalls.

Naruto and Sasuke wait with Ino and Sai by the carnival's entrance. Ino clings to Sai's arm while they wait.

"Don't worry, boys. Your dates will be here soon." Ino winks.

"Dates?" Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Speak of the devils. I see a familiar pink spec coming our way. Oh, no. Now she's carrying a tiny person the other way. Will you excuse me for one second?"

Ino tackles Sakura and Hinata from behind and latch onto their waist. "Hello, ladies! Where are you two going?"

Sakura shout whispers. "Why - are - they - here?!"

"What do you mean why? Sai needs company and would feel much more comfortable with two other boys his age." Ino leans into Sakura with a sly smile. "What other possible reason is there?"

"Ino –" Hinata winces.

"Just relax and follow my lead." Arms still wrapped around Sakura and Hinata, Ino swings them around and guides them towards the boys. "Sorry for the pause, but Sakura remembered that I left my jacket at school and was going to go grab it. Isn't that very thoughtful of her, Sasuke?"

Naruto answers, "Yeah, that's very thoughtful, Sakura."

Sai interrupts Ino. "But you didn't bring a jacket at all. I don't think I've ever seen you wear a jacket."

"Which is what I told Sakura, but you know her. So motherly and attentive to other's needs. She's such a kind person, right, Sasuke?"

"You're right, Ino!" Naruto replies again.

Sasuke makes his way to the entrance. "Let's go." He continues walking with the group following behind him.

They drag their feet along the dusty fair grounds. The rollercoasters rumble accompanied with screams and laughter. More people have shown up, but the lines are still unusually short. A light wind blows by and picks up the loose dirt.

Ino pulls Sai towards the Merry-Go-Round. She smiles playfully at him as he follows without resistance.

"It didn't take long for them to ditch us." Sakura complains.

"Who cares?!" Naruto wraps an arm around Sakura's shoulder. She stiffens. "I'm hungry. Do they have ramen here? I only saw udon."

"Naruto, get your arm off me, or I swear you will lose your jewels." Naruto raises both arms and steps away from Sakura. "Now then. Hinata, what do you want to do?"

"Um, it's okay, Sakura."

"There's a stand that sells cinnamon rolls. You want to get some? They are your favorite."

Naruto swings his head to Hinata. "Really? Your favorite food is cinnamon rolls?"

"They are my favorite, but it's okay."

Naruto wraps an arm around Hinata's shoulder and pulls her in. "What? No. I'll get you one. It's on me!" He presses his cheek against Hinata's, and she convulses from the sudden intimacy. Her mouth stutters and arms flap as Naruto drags her unaware of Hinata's predicament. He truly intended it to be friendly display of affection, but that only looks like it to him.

Sakura and Sasuke stare at them fascinated. "I … What?" Sakura tilts her head to the side with pursed eyebrows and an open mouth.

Sasuke straightens his back and looks around. There are still not many people at the carnival, but there is enough to do what he plans to do. "Let's ditch them."

"Wha-what? Are you sure?" Sakura's cheeks tint pink.

"Yeah." Sasuke grabs Sakura's arm and sprints away from Naruto and Hinata. As they run, Sasuke's hand slides down Sakura's arm until it interlocks with her fingers. The two weave in and out of the crowd. Sometime in their escape, Sakura bumps into a stranger. It briefly stops them until Sasuke tugs Sakura, and they continue their sprint. Hand-in-hand.

They reached the entrance, and their hands separate. Their bodies bend over and pant heavily. When they look up, their eyes meet. They smile. Maybe it's the runners high. Maybe it's something else.

"What were you thinking, Sasuke?"

"That Naruto learns best with hands-on experience." Sasuke pulls himself up and murmurs under his breath. "And something else."

"What was that last part?"

"What do you want to do now?"

"Um." Sakura scans the carnival. "Honestly, I'm not really feeling the carnival tonight."

"Wanna go somewhere else?"

Sakura jerks back, startled. "But, what about the others?"

"We'll be back before they notice."

"That only gives us an hour."

"Why? It's only 5:00."

"Because Hinata needs to make her curfew."

* * *

"They ditched us!" Naruto yells. "Damn that jerk, Sasuke!"

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto." Hinata taps her index fingers together and looks at her feet in shame.

"What? Why? You did nothing wrong."

"Yeah, but," Is it okay to be with Naruto when he'd rather be with Sakura?

"I just feel bad for Sakura. Having to be alone with that wannabe."

Hinata avoids eye contact with Naruto hoping he doesn't see her jealousy.

"But don't feel for me sorry, Hinata. I'm fine so long as you're here." He bumps her side with his elbow making her blush. "You're almost finished with your food. What do you wanna do?"

"Huh? Oh, anything i-is fine." She tries to smile but quickly looks down at the ground.

Naruto looks around. What would Hinata like to do? Even though he has known her all his life, he doesn't know much about her. Since she's a girl, she'd probably like those slow rides.

Naruto finds the Merry-Go-Round. Behind it a short distance is the Fire Dancer. A ride that twirls you around as if you're on the tip of a fire dancer's stick. The seats light up red to look like a fire dancing from afar, but if you're inside, you feel like your brain will fly out of your head. Naruto so badly wants to ride it, but he doubts Hinata would like it.

"How about that ride?" Naruto points in the direction of the Merry-Go-Round, and Hinata's eyes light up. "Yeah! That looks fun."

She seems excited. Maybe the Merry-Go-Round was a good call.

They make it to the Merry-Go-Round, and Naruto gets in line. Hinata continues walking farther down.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Naruto yells out.

She jerks around, startled. "Huh? I thought you wanted to go on that ride." She points up. They are closer now, and the Fire Dancer rumbles over them.

"You wanna go on that!" Naruto's jaw hangs dumfounded.

"We-we-we don't have to. I-I thought yo-you were pointing at that, a-and I-I thought it looked fun." Hinata's blushes deeper. God, she feels so embarrassed.

"Of course, we can go on that!" With a big smile on his face, Naruto grabs Hinata's hand. Her heart beats faster from the touch. He doesn't let go until they reach the Fire Dancer.

The ride jerks and spins them violently. They fall, and rise, and circle making their brains go numb. Hinata flies an inch off the seat and screams. Then laughs because she screamed. Naruto lets go of the rail hoping to impress Hinata. Instead, she copies him, and they compete to see who can keep their hands up the longest. Both Naruto's and Hinata's hands stay up when ride ends. Hinata lowers her arms as they slow to a stop.

"Ha! I win!"

"Huh? But the ride ended."

"Doesn't matter. The bet was who can keep their hands up the longest." Naruto teases.

Hinata puffs her cheeks up as she pouts. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I'm not sure. Can I use it for later?"

Hinata giggles and nods her head.

"I thought you'd want to go on the less violent rides."

"Oh, no. I love roller coasters!" She smiles up at Naruto. "When I was little, Neji would always refuse to go with me, and Hanabi was always too scared. So, my dad would take me. It was one of the few times we could spend time together."

"Do you still go with him sometimes?"

"No. He's too busy."

"Well, for tonight, you can call me Daddy!"

"Excuse me?"

Naruto realized the double meaning and blushes. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" Hinata giggles at Naruto's embarrassment. Her laugh makes Naruto smile. "You know, Hinata, you stopped stuttering."

"Huh? Oh, I-I-I didn't no-notice."

"Haha! Never mind." Naruto pats Hinata's head. The feeling of his hand on her head comforts her. She is sad when it leaves. "So, what ride do you want to go on next?"

"That one. Bu-but, only i-if you want to!"

"Pssh! Of course!"

They go on rollercoaster after rollercoaster. As they spend time together, they talk and laugh about trivial things that only matter to them. Their hearts race. Hinata's not sure if it's because of the adrenalin or Naruto, but Naruto knows he feels a lot more at ease because of Hinata.

"Is that Ino?" Hinata points towards the Ferris Wheel. Inside one of the capsules is Ino with another figure sitting beside her.

Naruto squints his eyes. "I think that's Sai sitting next to her, but shouldn't he be sitting across from her. Why is he sitting – oh."

They don't want to watch, but Naruto and Hinata can't look away from Ino and Sai making out.

Hinata is the first to break the silence. "You know, there's a rumor that couples who have their first kiss on that Ferris Wheel stay together forever."

"But that's definitely not their first kiss."

"I know. It just reminded me of the rumor."

The Ferris Wheel slows to a stop, and Ino and Sai walk out hand-in-hand. Naruto and Hinata watch the two leave in the opposite direction. Not knowing what to say, Naruto makes a suggestion. "You wanna ride it?"

"Sure."

As they wait in line, Naruto and Hinata chats and enjoys each other's company. Especially Naruto. Hinata's kindness puts him at ease, and he can't help but smile triumphantly when she laughs at his jokes. He likes this feeling. He likes being with her. He wants to stay like this for as long as possible.

They sit across from each other in the capsule. The view below becomes smaller and smaller as they ascend higher and higher until the people become dots and the lights become small orbs like stars on the ground. The view is beautiful, and Naruto wonders what can be more beautiful. He looks at Hinata.

The tip of her nose and the palms of her hands press against the glass as she awes at the scenery below. Knees bend towards the door, and pale, thick thighs poke out of her flowy purple skirt. A loose white shirt folds over where it's tucked in, and long, black hair drapes over her breasts and falls around her shoulder and along her back. Light reflects from her eyes, and her smile. Her smile makes Naruto feel a wave of emotions that he is unsure of.

"The view is amazing!" Hinata's smile widens.

"More than usual." Naruto now knows what's making his heart beat so fast. Happiness. In this moment, he feels happy. His parents are dead, his god father is never home, school is hell, they just lost another game, but in this moment, he is with someone who means so much to him and that is enough to accept all the heartache and still be happy. This is definitely happiness he is feeling, and he doesn't want it to end.

A phone alarm chimes, and Hinata pulls it out of her back pocket. "We should go after this." She says.

Naruto feels shaken. "Why? It's still really early."

"I have curfew. If I'm late, my dad won't let me leave the house. That's why we came here so early when there's barely anyone here."

It's too short. Naruto wants more time. If he can have ten more minutes. Five more minutes? He needs to focus. Stay in the moment. Can he have one more minute? If he can do anything in this moment, what would it be?

"Hinata?" Naruto rests his hand on hers.

"What is it, Naruto?" She turns from the window, and he kisses her. Naruto cradles Hinata's cheek with his other hand and deepens the kiss. They continue kissing as Hinata talks. How can she talk so clearly with his mouth on hers.

"What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto breaks from the daydream. That kiss wasn't real. Why did he want to kiss Hinata?

"Never mind." He says.

The ride slows to a stop, and they get out. They make their way to the exit where everyone else stands.

"Hinata! I was just telling Sakura about the Ferris Wheel." Ino squeals.

"You're not convincing anyone that was yours and Sai's first kiss."

"Hi, Ino. Hey, Sakura." Says Hinata. "I should really get going."

"Text me when you get home, okay?" Sakura tells Hinata.

"Okay."

"Wait." Naruto reaches out a hand. Hinata looks at him, and he can't remember what he wanted to say. He only knows he wants to be with her longer. "I'll walk you home."

"Yo-you don't have to." Hinata insists.

"I want to."

"Re-really. I-it's fine."

"Remember I won our arm raising competition? Let me take you home."

Hinata and Naruto say their goodbyes before parting from the group. Why would Naruto want to kiss Hinata? He's supposed to like Sakura. Of course, he still likes Sakura! He loves Sakura! He remembers the feeling of when he first fell in love. He still feels that way around Sakura. That, he's sure of.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sasuke yells.

Itachi runs out from the kitchen wearing a black apron with small red clouds on it. "What's this? You never yell 'I'm home' when you come back home."

"So?" Sasuke heads to his room.

"Were you on a date with Sakura?" Sasuke closes the door behind him. "He was definitely on a date with Sakura."

Sasuke falls into his desk chair and folds his head over the head rest. His phone vibrates, and he pulls it out.

Sakura: Did you get home safe?

He smiles at the message. He begins to reply when he gets a call.

"Uncle Obito? This is Sasuke."

"Hello, Sasuke. How have you been?"

"I am well. Is there something wrong?"

"I heard you recently got a girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend, Uncle."

"Then who is Haruno Sakura?"

"A classmate."

"Are you close with her?"

"I speak to her more than with others. We are both on the soccer team and class reps."

"Sasuke, I have not heard good things about this girl. I want you to stop interacting with her."

"Uncle, I don't know what 'bad things' you've heard about Sakura, but she's a good person."

"I heard her family comes from nothing.

"They're not the traditional – "

"She can only afford Konoha Academy on a scholarship."

"Yeah, but that shows – "

"That she has pink hair."

"What does tha-"

"Sasuke, stop associating with Ms. Haruno. You have nothing to gain from being with her and you have everything to lose."

"That is not true! She's amazing!"

"Do not raise your voice with me. Sasuke, this is very unlike you. She is obviously holding a negative influence on you, so you must stop associating with her immediately."

It is irritating how calm Uncle Obito's voice stays. Not once has he changed his tone. "But Uncle –"

"I have already discussed this with Itachi. You will do as I say. Understood?"

Sasuke sets the phone on his lap. He doesn't want to hear his uncle's voice, but he has to give a response soon. He needs a moment to breathe. "I understand, Uncle."

"Good boy. I will talk to you next week. Understand."

"Yes, Uncle."

"Good bye, Sasuke."

"Good bye. Uncle."

Sasuke hangs up the call and places the phone in his drawer. He doesn't want to be reminded of what just happened.

The door knocks. "Can I come in?" says Itachi.

"Sure." Itachi pokes his head into Sasuke's room. "This is stupid. What reason is there to avoid Sakura?"

"Absolutely none. I'd prefer you to keep hanging out with her. She makes my life easier. I only said yes to Uncle because he's annoying. I on the other hand refuse to let you stop seeing her."

"Thanks."

"Just be careful at school. Guaranteed Uncle has spies there."

"That's creepy." But it makes sense. How else could he have heard about Sakura.

"It's creepy, but I bet my savings on it. Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Itachi."

"Oh my god, he thanked me! Definitely don't stop hanging out with Sakura. She works miracles! Good night, Sasuke."

"Weirdo."

After Itachi leaves, Sasuke swivels around in his chair before he pulls out his phone. He has no intention to stop "associating with Ms. Haruno." He needs to reply to her text.

Sasuke: I did. Do you mind keeping me company for a little while?

* * *

 **In love: Neji with Tenten; Tenten with Neji; Hinata with Naruto; Sasuke with Sakura; Sakura with Sasuke**

 **In a relationship: Neji and Tenten; Sai and Ino**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **[1] I couldn't think of a carnival name, so I used Tada, which means "just because" in Japanese.**

 **I considered adding what Sasuke and Sakura did outside the carnival and what Naruto and Hinata's walk back to Hinata's house was like but decided against it. I'm considering posting them as separate short stories. Let me know if you think this is a good idea.**

 **In the next update, we will learn how Naruto "fell in love" with Sakura. Warning, Naruto's stupidity reaches 1,000%. There will also be not one, but two kiss scenes! Can you guess who?**

 **Thank you for reading! Next update will be Thursday, November 22** **nd** **. If you liked the chapter, leave a review! I enjoy reading those. You can also favorite and/or follow to know when it's updated.**


	11. Chapter 11

Part 1

Innocence

Chapter 11

More than Best Friends

The boy's game is in their last quarter and are still down by three points.

"Choji! What's the matter with you! You could have caught that ball!" Ibiki Sensei yells across the field. "And Lee! Where's that defense! Choji can't stop all the balls himself!" Veins pop out of Ibiki's temples and jugular. "What the hell is wrong with this team!"

"That's what happens when you repeat your mistakes. The outcomes stay the same."

Ibiki whips around and sees Shikamaru lying on the grass. Shikamaru's eyes are closed and he lets out a big yawn. "What was that, Shikamaru!"

"Are you going deaf in your rage? You haven't made any changes since our first loss. It's no wonder we're still losing."

Ibiki's teeth grind and his nostrils flare. How can there be so much disrespect balled into one person? "And how, Shikamaru, would I make these changes?"

"Well, since you asked." Shikamaru sits up crisscrossed on the grass and gave his suggestions. Despite his disrespect, the twerp's suggestions sound smart, and Ibiki is desperate. They need at least one guaranteed win in order to advance to regionals.

Ibiki pinches the bridge of his nose. "Okay, Shikamaru. You win."

"That's nice."

"Ref! Time out!"

The ref blows the whistle and the two teams go to their respective coaches.

"Okay, boys. We are in a tough spot. We're down by four, and we need this win to even be considered for regionals. So, we're going to make some last-minute changes."

"You're going to put me in the line up!" Naruto flashes a smile at Ibiki.

"That's one of them."

"Seriously?! You are?! Ye-e-e-eeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!"

"I'm putting you in as our forward."

"Oh, thank god." The forward collapses to the ground.

"Sasuke, can you take this guy to the nurse."

"Sure."

Sasuke shimmies the fallen forward onto his back and carries him to the nurse's office.

God, Sasuke's jealous. Even though he's off his crutches, he's still not allowed to play. We went from Konoha's promising first year starting striker to carrying an out-of-breath forward to the school nurse. And now his best friend gets to play. God, he wishes he were Naruto right now. That's really low. He wishes he were Naruto? Has he lost his mind?!

Sasuke aggressively slides the nurse's door open.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Kabuto circles his chair around to face Sasuke.

"Dropping off someone." Sasuke drops the forward on the bed.

"Hey, be gentle! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Sasuke walks towards the door.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Ms. Haruno, would it?"

Sasuke turns back to Kabuto. Why would he bring up Sakura? "No." Sasuke closes the door behind him.

At least things with Sakura are going well. They've been a lot closer since their night at the carnival. Maybe Sakura even likes him? Should he ask her out or would that be too sudden?

Sasuke makes it back to the field and sees Naruto zigzag around the Team Sound players. To the average person, he looks like a fox set loose in a hen house. A Sound player pushes him to the side of the field, but Naruto nutmegs him and sprints to the opposite edge. Two players creep in on both of Naruto's sides. When it looks like the ball would get stolen, Naruto kicks it straight up and head butts the ball behind him where he quickly snatches it up and loops back around. He passes the ball to Sai, who scores a goal.

The score is now 2-3 in favor of Team Sound. Wait. Wasn't Team Leaf down by four? Did they make a point while Sasuke was away?

The ball kicks off and dribbles down Leaf's side of the field. A sound player shoots for the goal, but Naruto blocks the shot with his chest and sprints towards the other half of the field. Naruto passes the ball to Neji, who scores a point. The game is tied three all.

The aura around the Sound players becomes more serious. They glare at Naruto and continue glaring until they make the kick-off line. A Sound player kicks the ball to a teammate, and Naruto tries to intercept it. A Sound player gets too close to Naruto and knocks him to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yells. Naruto gets up and sees the Sound player knocked to the ground.

The ref blows the whistle. "Foul! Ball goes to Team Sound."

"What?! But he fouled me!" Naruto yells.

"That's a bunch of crap! You obviously slammed into me while going after the ball!" With the Sound Player's back to the ref, only Naruto can see the mischievous smile.

"Wait, I remember you! Weren't you the guy who tripped and fell from trying to steal a ball from Sasuke? You broke both of your arms."

"Karma caught up to that pretty boy. I heard he broke his leg during the first game of the season."

"What was your name again? Kuku? Zaza?"

"It's Zaku, you blond demon!"

"What did you call me?" Naruto grabs Zaku's collar.

The ref blows his whistle again. "No fighting! Play the game or I'll give you both a card!"

"Go die." Zaku sneers.

"You first."

They make their way to their respective places. Zaku kicks the ball, and it lands in front of Naruto. Naruto thought this was strange, but he should take what he gets. Another Sound player runs up to Naruto, but before he tries to take the ball, the Sound player falls to the ground.

The ref blows the whistle. "Foul! The ball goes to Team Sound."

"What!" Ibiki Sensei screams. The veins in his throat flare. "He clearly didn't touch the guy!"

The ref gives the signal for Team Sound to kick the ball, and the two teams line up in position.

Ibiki Sensei turns to Shikamaru. "You're plan's backfiring."

"This is an inconvenience, but we might still have a chance. As soon as possible, call for a time out."

A Team Sound player kicks the ball and it lands a few feet in front of Naruto. Naruto sprints to the ball, but before he dribbles, Ibiki Sensei calls for a time out. The teams leave the field.

"Coach! I had the ball. What the hell?!" Naruto complains.

"If I hadn't got you out, they would have fouled you again!"

"Naruto, you need to stop going after the ball." Shikamaru says.

"Excuse me? Then what am I supposed to do? Look for a draft?"

Ibiki Sensei redirects Naruto's attention. "Stay out of the players way. If the ball is free, get it, but pass it immediately. We don't want you to get fouled out."

"Do you think you can do that?" Shikamaru asks.

"Shouldn't be hard."

"Just don't get close to any Sound players. Everyone else, lure the Sound players away from Naruto." Ebiki Sensei warns.

"Got it coach."

The teams return to the field, and the ball kicks off. Every time the ball gets close to Naruto, he immediately passes it to another team member. He doesn't let any sound player get close to him. The game drags out until there is only one-minute left.

The ball is in Team Leaf's field. Naruto gets the ball and immediately passes it to Lee before a Sound player can get close. Lee kicks the ball, and it flies to Team Sound's field. Naruto sprints to the other side and passes the ball to Neji. Neji dribbles the ball while looking for an opening to score a point. He can't find one. Neji passes it to Sai, who also struggles finding an opening.

Thirty seconds left. Only one player from Team Leaf is open, and that's Naruto. Desperate, Sai passes the ball to Naruto, who stops it with his feet shocked. An open Sound player sprints towards Naruto. None of Naruto's team mates are open. He dribbles the ball away from the Sound player.

Ten seconds left. There is still no one open from Team Leaf. They need to score a point if they don't want a tie and advance to Regionals. Naruto shoots. It hits the side of the rail and lands inside the net.

The ref blows the whistle. "Game over! Tie!"

Naruto whips his head around. "What?"

"The ball was kicked after I blew the whistle. The game ends in a tie."

The crowd from Team Leaf boos.

"You cost us the regionals!"

"Who let this kid play?"

The crowd continues to boo until the boys enter their locker room. Sasuke lingers while everyone takes a shower. He's still there when Naruto gets out.

"Hey," Sasuke playfully punches Naruto on the shoulder. "Don't be an idiot and let those people get to you. Okay?"

Naruto smirks. "Thanks, bro." Naruto packs away his things and exits the locker room with Sasuke. "God, this sucks! We were soooooooooo close to winning!"

Naruto opens the door and sees Sakura on the other side. He worries that she'll react the same to how the crowd reacted earlier.

"Naruto! You were amazing!" Sakura exclaims.

"I was?"

"Totally! If it wasn't for you, we couldn't have tied so quickly!" Sakura wraps her arms around Naruto's neck into a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Naruto blushes, but it dissipates when Sakura releases the hug. "We-well, I mean, I am a pretty amazing person. Yeah! I was definitely in charge of that field."

"Don't get too cocky. I just wanted to say congratulations. Even if you didn't make it to regionals, you played amazingly."

"Thanks, Sakura." Sakura waves good bye to the two boys and leaves. A giant smirk lingers on Naruto's face as he struts down the hallway. Sasuke walks beside him. He remains calm on the outside, but inside, rage swelters.

"Stop smiling like that. It's creepy." Sasuke spats.

"Well, wouldn't you be smiling if the girl of your dreams just told you your amazing."

"She said your play was amazing, dope." The smirk on Naruto's face irritates Sasuke.

"Same thing. I think she's finally warming up to me. She's been a lot less angsty lately. Maybe I should get her something. Hinata might know what she'd like. What do you think, Sasuke?"

"You're an idiot."

"Harsh. Jeez, what brought the emo back? It's not like you like Sakura too."

"And what if I do?"

Naruto freezes. "Wait, seriously?"

Sasuke turns to Naruto and looks him in the eyes. "Yeah."

Naruto doesn't know how to react. His head feels hallow and numb. His eyes scan Sasuke searching for signs of joking but find none. Naruot grits his teeth. Questions fly through Naruto's mind. When did Sasuke feel this way? For how long? Why is he only saying it now?

"What the fuck?!" Naruto yells. "You have everything! Looks, brains, you're great at soccer. You can't have Sakura, too!"

"Calm down. I don't 'have Sakura.'"

"Well, you can't like her either!"

"Why not?"

"Because you can't!"

"You can't tell me what to do, idiot." Sasuke turns to walk away.

"I'm not done talking to you." Naruto grabs Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke glares at Naruto.

"You can't tell me what to do." Naruto snarks back.

"Stop acting like a toddler."

"Stop liking Sakura!"

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke turns to leave, again.

"Hey! I'm still talking to you!" Naruto reaches his hand towards Sasuke's shoulder, but Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist. "Dude, let go. That hurts."

"I told you not to touch me." Sasuke squeezes Naruto's wrist.

"Ow! Stop!" Naruto grips Sasuke's wrist and pushes it away. "You're acting like a jerk!"

"You're acting like a baby!" Naruto and Sasuke strut up to each other. Their noses barely touch.

"Who's acting like a baby!"

"Who's acting like a jerk?" They glare at each other. Threatening the other to make the first move. Both grab handfuls of the other's collar and pulls it closer to them. Their breaths even as they make their decision.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Kakashi Sensei slits his hands in between them and parts Naruto and Sasuke. Both stumble and fall.

Naruto gapes at Kakashi Sensei, startled. "Sensei? What are you doing here?"

"It's school. I'm a teacher." Kakashi replies.

Sasuke pulls himself up. "It's Saturday."

"The teachers are required to support at least five sports game a year. I'm behind. But what do you two think you're doing? Fighting on school grounds? On a Saturday?!"

"It's Sasuke's fault!"

"Dope."

"Repeat that!" Naruto's face burns red.

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi Sensei's voice becomes stern. "You're both best friends. Why are you fighting?" Naruto and Sasuke refuse to answer. "Let me guess. It's about a girl?" They both blush. "Huh? I'm right aren't I? You know, you can't lie to your homeroom teacher." Naruto and Sasuke stay silent. "Okay. You're punishment – "

"Punishment! Kakashi Sensei, it's Saturday!" Naruto pleads.

"Exactly. You almost got into a fight in school on a Saturday. For your punishment, go to the storage shed, grab a shovel each, then each of you digs a hole the same height as your shovel. When you're done, fill the hole back up."

"What's the point of digging the hole if we're going to fill it back up?" Naruto asks.

"Exactly." Kakashi Sensei boops Naruto's nose. "Come one! Let's go!"

Kakashi Sensei follows Naruto and Sasuke to the shed. They go to an area of grass, and Naruto and Sasuke start digging. Kakashi Sensei find a patch of shade close enough to Naruto and Sasuke to see them, but far enough to not hear anything. Kakashi pulls out a book to read and pass the time.

"This is so stupid." Naruto says as he piles dirt to his side.

"Ah."

They continue to dig. Neither speaks to the other. Their backs turn to each other as they dig their holes. Until Naruto laughs.

"What are you laughing about?" Sasuke asks. Naruto doesn't answer Sasuke and continues laughing. "Idiot."

"We're both idiots!" Naruto falls on his side and lies on his back. He keeps laughing, then Sasuke starts laughing. Sasuke falls on his side and clutches his stomach.

"Hey, what are you two – " Kakashi stops scolding when he sees the two have made up. He returns to his shade and dives back into his book.

The laughter subsides. Naruto and Sasuke lie on their backs and look at the sky. Naruto is the first to break the silence. "So, Sakura, huh?"

"Uhuh."

"The cold heart has finally warmed. I can't believe we almost got into a fist fight over it."

"Reminds you of the first time we got into a fight."

"Oh, god. I don't want to remember." Naruto puts his dirt stained hands on his face as he cringes over the memory.

* * *

 _Elementary School Grade 2_

"Naruto! Hurry up!" Kiba yells. Naruto hangs from a monkey bar, too afraid to move. Kiba hangs from the monkey bar behind Naruto and is impatient to move to the next one. "Hurry up, or I'll kick you!"

"Don't kick me!" Naruto screams. He looks up at his small, pudgy hands. They sweat from his palms gather around the fats of his hand. He's too scared to move them.

"Sasuke! Let's play house!" Ino's voice yells from the distance.

"Yeah, Sasuke!" says Sakura. "You can be the daddy, and I can be the mommy!"

"But, I want to be the mommy!" Ino yells.

"Leave me alone." Says Sasuke. They moved closer to the monkey bars and see Naruto and Kiba dangling above.

"What are you two doing up there?" Ino asks.

"I want to get across, but Naruto won't move!"

Sakura smirks. She knows how to make Naruto do what she wants. "Naruto!" Her voice makes Naruto stiffen with fear. "Hurry up and move!"

"I will, I will! Don't rush me!" Naruto takes a deep breath. He knows that he can do it. He just can't give up!

"Move already!" Kiba kicks Naruto, and Naruto falls from the monkey bars. He lands face first and feels a rough scrape against his teeth. Sakura and Ino gasp, and Kiba is so surprised, he jumps down from the monkey bars.

Naruto's lips are on Sasuke's. Naruto fell on top of Sasuke and kissed him.

"Sasuke!" Ino shrieks. "Sasuke! How could you!"

Naruto rolls off Sasuke and wipes his lips. "Eeeeeeeeewwww! Eew! Eew! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"What the fudge!" Sasuke yells. He looks back at Sakura and sees the horror in her eyes. "Why would you do that?!"

"I didn't do that on purpose!" Naruto yells.

"Liar!" Sasuke slaps Naruto's face.

"I didn't do it on purpose! That's gross!" Naruto slaps Sasuke back. They keep slapping each other until their slaps turn into punches, then kicks, then bites, then a full fight between two seven-year-olds.

"Woah, woah, woah! What's going on here?" Iruka Sensei from the middle school runs over to stop the fighting. "Calm down you two. What's going on?"

"Naruto kissed Sasuke." Says Kiba. "Then Sasuke got mad and started beating up Naruto."

"I didn't kiss him on purpose, and I wasn't getting beaten up! I was doing the beating." Naruto proudly states. He shines a proud smile for all to see without realizing that he has black eye.

"Idiot." Sasuke spats.

"I'm not an idiot! If I'm an idiot, then you're a – you're a – umm …"

"That's enough you two." Iruka Sensei scolds.

"You're a poopy face!" Naruto exclaims.

"I will talk to your teacher and make sure you get a proper punishment.

Their punishment is to clean the classroom. Naruto and Sasuke's teacher left them alone to work in the office. While Sasuke sweeps the floor, Naruto wipes the blackboard - a task proving to be difficult for a shorter than average child. Naruto jumps as high as he can while reaching his arms as far out as possible. He grunts as he jumps, but that does little effect.

"Do you need help?" Ssauke asks.

"Don't worry!" Grunt. "I'm very – " Grunt. "Resourceful." Grunt.

Naruto sets the eraser on the rack and runs to the classroom broom closet.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks.

"You'll see." Naruto says as he dawdles with the broom back to the blackboard. A fat grin plasters to his face. When he gets to the blackboard, he sweeps the broom up and down erasing the rest of the chalk. The chalk dust billows and dissipates along with left over dirt the broom previously picked up.

Naruto holds the broom proudly by his side. "See. Resourceful!" White streaks on the chalkboard mark where Naruto used the broom. Sasuke shakes his head knowing Naruto will be scolded by the teacher when she returns.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbles.

Naruto cross his arms and pouts. "Don't call me an idiot."

"You are an idiot, idiot."

"Why does everyone call me an idiot! Just because I didn't erase the board how most people would doesn't mean I'm an idiot. Or is it because I don't have parents?!" The last comment lingers in Sasuke's mind. "Just wait! One day I'll become the prime minister of this country and no one will dare call me an idiot! And everyone will have to respect me! And, and, …" Naruto starts to cry. The tears ripple over his cheek and plop to the floor. He rubs his eyes as he wails. His palms completely cover his eyes, so he did not expect the pat on his head moments later.

"There, there." Sasuke comforts him. "Not having parents don't make you an idiot. Then I'd be an idiot too."

Naruto remembers the accident that happened two years earlier. Sasuke didn't go to school for several weeks.

"You're an idiot for other reasons."

"Hey!" Naurto pouts. That pout turns into laughter that makes Sasuke laugh. That was the moment Naruto and Sasuke became friends. Their friendship grows not with time but through competition. The two always try to one up the other in sports, video games, or in silly challenges like who can drink the fastest milkshake. Their mutual understanding solidified the foundation for their friendship. Their years of competition propelled them to become best friends.

"We agree to never speak of THAT incident again, right?" asks Sasuke.

"Absolutely!"

The next morning, Naruto crosses the school gate when he hears a soft, timid voice call his name. His heart pitter-patters when he recognizes the familiar, calm sound. He turns and sees Hinata running towards him.

"Hi, Hinata!" He toothy grin crosses his face.

"Naruto. Yo-your eye. How is it?"

"Oh, don't worry, Hinata. I put a lot of ice on it."

"Here." Hinata shuffles through her backpack until she pulls out a cylindrical tube the size of a grown man's fist. "It's a healing ointment. I-it will help heal your eye."

Naruto takes the tube. "Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata twiddles her two index fingers, and they go silent. "We-well, I have to go okay bye!" Embarrassed, Hinata runs inside the school. Naruto stands there stunned. His heart still flutters.

"Aww, puppy love is so cute!" Naruto turns and sees Iruka Sensei standing above the stoop.

"Puppy love?" Naruto hops up the stairs two at a time until he reaches Iruka Sensei.

"You know? When you're a child and in love."

"Love? Like when Jiraiya brings a woman home and – "

"No, no, not that kind of love." Iruka Sensei mutters to himself. "Let's see. How to explain this to a seven-year-old." He snaps his fingers and faces Naruto. "Love is a feeling that lets someone know they found the person they want to be with for the rest of their life."

"The rest of their life? Why would you want to stay with someone for the rest of their life?"

"Well, the two people usually become a mommy and a daddy and start a family."

"Oh, so that's how it works?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know when you're in love?"

"Well, for most people, their chest tightens, and their heart pounds really hard. And, they usually get very nervous around the person they love."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, Iruka Sensei!"

"No problem. Now hurry up and get to class before you are late."

"Okay!"

Naruto runs into the school and down the hallway and thinks about what Iruka Sensei told him. He doesn't think he's in love yet but is excited for the day he will be.

"Naruto! Stop running in the halls!"

Naruto freezes. He knows too well that that terrifying voice belongs to Haruno Sakura. He turns. His chest tightens as soon as he sees her.

Wait. His chest tightened? That's one of the signs! Is his heart pounding? Like crazy. Another sign. Is he nervous? More like terrified. It must be a more extreme version of being nervous. That confirms it! Uzumaki Naruto is in love with Haruno Sakura!

* * *

 _Present_

Sasuke's slack-jawed mouth hangs in disbelief. He climbs out of his finished hole and sits on the edge. "You're the biggest idiot I've ever met."

"What's that for?"

"Poor Hinata."

"What does she have to do with this?"

Sasuke combs his fingers through his hair. He arches his back to shine his face in the sun. "Did we seriously almost get into a fight over a girl?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto stands in his hole and pulls his elbows over the edge. "Yeah. Seems like it."

That's a bit extreme. Sasuke balances his elbows on his knees and looks down into the hole. Fighting over somethings as trivial as a girl is not like him. Getting injured during a soccer game is not like him. Letting Naruto beat him is not like him. He remembers the conversation he had with Uncle Obito. Maybe he was right.

"I'm giving up on Sakura." Sasuke announces.

"Really?" Naruto's face brightens. "Hehe! Guess you realized I love Sakura more than you."

That's definitely not true. "There's something more important right now."

"You mean with the Uchiha Corp.? You're still worrying about that?"

"Of course."

"Good. I wouldn't expect anything less of my best friend!" Naruto folds his hands over the edge of his hole and places his chin on his knuckles. "But I'm surprised I only found out about your crush now. You know you can tell me anything, Sasuke. We're friends! I'd travel across the world for you!"

Sasuke chuckles. "After all we've been through, we're more than best friends." Naruto pinches his brows in confusion. "We're brothers."

Neither say anything as they soak up the moment. Their friendship has evolved far from playful competition and boyish fun. They care for each other like family. Sasuke cares about Naruto's opinion as much as he cares about Itachi's, and Naruto cares about Sasuke's opinion as much as he cares about Jiraiya's. They are brothers, which is why Sasuke can't tell him everything. Because the brother's judgement is the cruelest.

Naruto pumps both fists in the air. "Let's hurry up and finish refilling our holes and buy some ramen!" He tries to pull himself out of his hole but struggles.

"Idiot." Sasuke lowers his hand for Naruto and yanks him up."

Click!

"Hey! Do you want to actually get into a fight?!"

"You're not afraid?"

"Ha! I don't even know the definition of fear!"

"That's obvious."

Click-click!

"What does that mean?"

Click!

* * *

In the locker room, Shino sits on a bench across from Kiba, who stands in front of his open locker in nothing but a damp towel, striking power poses instead of getting dressed.

"Damn! Did you see my play today? I was like zip, zip, pow!"

"Kiba, no one would have known you played today unless you tell them."

Droplets drip off the ends of his hair and fall onto his bear pecs and shoulders. They trickle down the grooves of his abs and the bulges of his arms until the droplets either fall to the floor or bundle onto the towel that barely covers Kiba's groin.

Shino bends his head and pretends to play with the arche of his sunglasses. In reality, he's trying to control a blush and his imagination. God damn that towel! Just one kick could make it fall to the floor, and Kiba will be completely naked. It's hard enough having a rock-hard boner. He doesn't want to worry about controlling himself in front of his best friend. Shino's kept his crush a secret for more than ten years, and every day it gets worse. Who knows when the day will come when all is revealed.

"Yeah, well. That's because the ball never came to me. But when it does, I'll be like whoosh!" Kiba pivots, and the towel falls. There is no attempt to pick it up. Kiba just stands there in all his glory, hands on his hips.

Shino keeps his eyes on the floor as he picks up the towel and shoves it to Kiba's chest. "Hurry up and change. We're the last ones here." Shino sits back down and crosses his arms. He turns his head away from Kiba and tries his best to look angry instead of turned on.

"So?" Kiba tosses the towel on Shino's lap. "It's not like we have anything planned after this. What's the rush?"

"Do you enjoy hanging out in the men's locker room?"

"Eh. When the others aren't here, it's nice and quiet. Plus, I love walking around stark naked! It's like I have so much power without the burden of clothing. Dogs run around naked. Why can't humans?!"

Shino buries his face farther into his palm. "Oh god, not the dog analogies."

"I mean, have you ever tried dancing naked?"

"What on earth – "

"You should try it! Hold on, my phone's in my bag somewhere."

How did Shino end up in this situation? It was just another game, and now he's about to witness Kiba gyrate his bare ass hips around the men's locker room. It's like bad foreplay without the fun part.

"Got it!" Kiba plays pop music and turns his phone up as loud as it can without speakers. He places the phone by Shino and places his hand on Shino's shoulder. "Are you okay? How are your eyes."

Shino looks at Kiba confused. "They're fine. Why do you ask?"

"Your head's been bent down for a while. I thought the lights were too bright."

Goddamn Kiba's kindness. Acting all concerned. This would be so much easier if he had ignored Shino's eye condition that forces him to wear sunglasses inside. But, it's unlikely Shino would have fallen for Kiba if he wasn't so kind.

"Don't worry, Kiba. I'm fine."

"Great! Then it's time to strip!"

"No."

"Come on, Shino!" Kiba tackles Shino trying to remove his shirt.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Never!" Shino twists his body trying to escape. One knee bends on the bench, and the other leg juts out behind as if Shino is in a runner's position. Kiba's hugs Shino's waist tightly and rests his pelvis very near Shino's butt. Shino's aware of the position they are in and gives a low, throaty groan at the thought of what can happen next.

"Growl all you want! You'll never escape me!" Kiba bites Shino's collar.

"Ouch!" The two roll to the ground leaving Shino pinned down. A naked Kiba towers over.

"Now, what's the best way to do this without you struggling."

"Kiba, this is rape."

"Does it look like I'm going to rape you?" Kiba nods his chin down to his flaccid penis. Proof that this crush is unrequited.

"I think the pants are the easiest, so how about we start there?"

"No!" Shino screams desperately.

The desperate plea confuses Kiba. He expected resistance but didn't think Shino would struggle this hard.

"Sorry. We play rough all the time, so I didn't think you'd be so against this."

"I am! So, stop!"

"Okay." Relief washes as Kiba slides down Shino's body. He was so close to being found out. If Kiba had – "Aaaah!"

Kiba hit something hard as he was sliding off Shino. He thinks he knows what that is, but how?

"Um, Shino. Are you – "

"Don't say it!" Shino's hands cover his very red face. He's never felt so humiliated, but worst of all, now Kiba knows. He's now forced to face all those ten years of an unrequited crush.

"Oh. I see. That makes more sense now." Kiba still sits there as if he hasn't fully processed the information. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He crawls frantically off Shino and sits as far away from him as possible. "Why are you hard? How are you hard? Unless!" Kiba jumps up. Shino pushes himself off the floor and cautiously walks towards Kiba.

"I know it's difficult to believe, and I never imagined telling you like this, but I-"

"YOU STOLE MY DAD'S ERECTION PILLS FROM MY BAG!"

"Huh?"

"My dad's pills for his prostate. To help him get it on with, you know. Dude, you should have told me you wanted to try them! I would have understood. That's why I stole them in the first place."

"What?"

"Dude, you have to tell me how it goes. I heard guys get the best orgasm after using –"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"What's wrong?"

Shino can't believe Kiba's dismissing it as something stupid like that. Does Kiba really think there's no way for the two of them to ever - ?

Shino balls both hands into fists and marches towards Kiba. "You finally get a glimpse into my feelings, and you're dismissing it as a childish experiment?"

"Shino, calm down."

"Are you really that dense?!" Tears bubble at the corners.

"Why are you angry?"

"I'm gay! I'm gay, and I – "

Shino grabs Kiba's face and forces a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **In love: Neji with Tenten; Tenten with Neji; Hinata with Naruto; Sasuke with Sakura; Sakura with Sasuke**

 **In a relationship: Neji and Tenten; Sai and Ino**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **To all my fujoshi/fudanshi brethren! In case you missed it, the two kiss scenes were Naruto x Sasuke and Shino x Kiba. Were any of you surprised that Shino is gay? I tried my best to tease it, and I know at least one reader caught it.**

 **I want to clarify that Shino and Kiba just kissed. Nothing more will happen. The characters are still "innocent" after all.**

 **A warning about the next chapter, it will get meta. I know meta isn't everyone's taste, but I personally love that stuff and given the nature of this story, I can add it easily. I've gotten some reviews that this somewhat parallels the anime and that was my intention, so I'm glad you picked up on that! The next chapter will touch on elements beyond the anime. I know that sounds vague, but it's difficult to explain without spoiling every detail. You'll just have to read it! The next chapter will be out on December 6** **th** **.**

 **Lastly, thank you for reading! Follow/favorite to know when I update and leave a review, so I know what you like in the chapter and what you don't like.**


	12. Chapter 12

Part 1

Innocence

Chapter 12

Fan Clubs

Naruto strolls into school with a big grin on his face. With a skip in his step, he saunters up the steps and down the hall to class. He sees Sasuke and tackles him from behind.

"What up, my main man?" Naruto slings an arm around Sasuke's neck and lets hit hang.

"Why so happy?" Sasuke glares at Naruto, pissed off by shining personality so early in the morning.

"Why can't I be oh-so-happy?" Naruto hugs Sasuke harder.

Click click click.

"Because we lost this weekend."

"Pfft. Old news."

"Excuse me, but may I ask what you are doing?" Naruto and Sasuke glance up and see Lee talking to a trash can.

"You okay, bro?" Naruto asks. He lets Sasuke go, and the two walk towards Lee.

Lee bends down and picks up a girl by the collar. A camera dangles around her neck. "Don't try to escape. What are you doing?"

"Let go of me!" She tries to kick Lee, but he extends his arm far enough away that her short legs can't reach.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asks.

The girl looks up at Naruto and Sasuke with starry eyes. "Prince Sasuke! King Naruto!"

"King Naruto?" Naruto points a finger towards himself.

Lee points a finger at Sasuke. "Prince Sasuke?"

"Prince?" Sasuke asks incredulously.

* * *

Lee set the camera on their lunch table. The group leans wondering why Lee brought a camera. On Lee's opposite sides, Naruto and Sasuke stand very far apart from each other, and the girl from earlier hides behind Sasuke.

Ino is the first to ask. "Lee, what's this? And who's that?"

"We have stalkers." Lee turns to the girl and reaches out a hand. The girl steps out from behind Sasuke and introduces herself.

"He-hello everyone." She has a very bright blush.

"M-m-my name is – " She hesitates and takes her time to study everyone's face and determine how they will all react.

"Just spit it out. What's going on?" Neji yells.

"I'm the president of the NaruSasu fan club!"

The group freezes. Various expressions of shock show their confusion to this sudden information.

Sakura asks the question everyone has on their mind. "I knew there was a Sasuke fan club but a NaruSasu fan club? What even is that?"

"We spread the word of the Naruto and Sasuke pairing and why it's the best pairing in all of Konoha – no, Japan!"

Naruto and Sasuke hide their faces behind their hands while hugging their waist for comfort. A pink tint pokes out on the edge of their ears.

Sai speaks up. "So, the two boyfriends have a fan club."

"We're not boyfriends." Naruto and Sasuke shout in unison.

Sai continues. "I still don't see the problem."

"They've been taking pictures." Lee pulls out his laptop and shows everyone the NaruSasu website. There are dozens of candid photographs that date back to when most of them were in their second year of elementary school.

"Oh my god." Tenten gasps.

Neji points to an icon on the screen. "What's that?" He clicks the link and another page opens.

"Oh god!" everyone leans back from the shock.

"My eyes!" Ino squeals. She covers her face and turns away from the screen.

The page contains drawings of Naruto and Sasuke in lude positions. The drawings range from mediocre to poor to high quality professional level, but all have some version of Naurto and Sasuke in sexual situations. There are furies, maids, gender bends, anything that depicts something sexual that deals with the two best friends that now stand at a very far distance from each other.

"I didn't see that page yet." Lee leans over his lap top to look at the screen that everyone saw.

"Some of these drawings aren't actually that bad." Sai says. "Although, they exaggerated how big Naruto's dick is."

"Not now, Sai." Naruto pleads. His face still covered by his hand.

"Oh, you found our NSFW drawings page?" The NaruSasu president says. "We also have a clean drawings page where they act like a cute couple and a fanfic page of all the fanfics dedicated to Naruto and Sasuke."

Still scrolling down the page, Sai asks, "I still don't see what's the problem. So what if Naruto and Sasuke have couple pictures taken of them."

"It's not just them. It's all of us." Lee explains.

Shikamaru cocks an eyebrow and tilts his head. "All of us?"

The NaruSasu president continues. "Ever since the events that happened eight years ago, more and more fan clubs that revolve around the soccer club have sprung up."

"Even the girls?" Sakura asks with an uncomfortable look.

"Of course! Yuri is huge! The InoSaku pairing is ranked number five in the high school."

"And that stands for?"

"Ino and Sakura."

"I didn't want to know that!" Ino moves her hands from covering her face to supporting her head. "I don't want to do that with Sakura! She's my best friend! And I have a boyfriend."

"Just because we prefer two people to be together doesn't mean you have to! This is just for fun!" The NaruSasu president defends.

Choji interrupts the two bickering. "I'll probably regret this, but what other fan clubs are there?"

"Well, there's technically four types. Yaoi, yuri, straight, and the most recent NaruSasuSaku pairing added poly as another type of pairing, and I'm sure many other poly pairings will come from it. But, the ten most common pairings starting at number ten are KibaTen, which stands for Kiba and Tenten."

Shino's head shot up. "What was that?" He asks.

Shino makes eye contact with Kiba, and the two turn away from each other. Neither have recovered from what happened in the locker room last weekend.

"Kiba and Tenten." The NaruSasu president explains. "It's surprisingly popular."

"Over my dead body." Neji wraps a protective arm around Tenten making her blush.

"Oh, don't worry. The NejiTen pairing is ranked number four and has been raising in popularity since it became canon."

"Canon?" Hinata asks.

"Before you answer that question can you finish your list, please." Sakura asks. She wants to avoid learning more than she needs to about the culture of these fan clubs.

"Of course!" The NaruSasu president seems more excited the more she talks about the fan clubs. "Number ten is KibaTen, number nine is KibaShino, which stands for -."

"We get how the names are derived, just continue with the list, please." Shikamaru tries to be as polite as possible, but he wants to know if students are also taking pictures of him and putting them on the internet.

"Number eight is ChojiIno."

"That will never happen." Choji and Ino say in unison. Sai tries to comfort Ino by patting her shoulder.

"Number seven is ShikaIno."

"Been there, done that." Shikamaru scoffs.

Ino stares at Shikamaru confused. "What do you mean?"

"I used to have a big crush on you."

"You did?" Sai's voice deepens.

"I never knew." Ino says.

"I'm over it now."

"How long have you been over it?" Sai's voice grows threatening.

"Around the time you two started dating."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Ino squeals.

"Does it matter?" Sai interrupts before Ino can answer.

"Next couple."

"Number six is SasuSaku."

Sasuke uncovers his face and looks up at Sakura. They make eye contact. Sakura smiles at Sasuke while moving a strand of hair behind her ear, but Sasuke doesn't acknowledge the flirtatious gesture. He's made up his mind, and these clubs mean nothing. What right do strangers have on his life?

"Number five is InoSaku, number four is NejiTen, number three is NaruHina."

"Wait, wait, wait. Me and Hinata?"

"Yes. You two are number three."

"Me and Hinata?!"

"Yup!"

Naruto looks at Hinata, who doesn't try to look back. Her hands cover her cheeks, but that doesn't stop her face from glowing bright red.

"Number two is –" the NaruSasu president groans before finishing. "NaruSasu. And the number one most popular paring is Sa-"

"What do you think you're doing?!" A girl grabs the NaruSasu president and drags her away from the table but still within earshot. "You know the rules! No one can interact with the club! Especially with Prince Naruto and King Sasuke!"

"Uh, it's King Naruto and Prince Sasuke. Also, I didn't mean to. They found out."

"No!"

"Um, who's this?" Neji asks.

The new girl introduces herself. "I am the president of the SasuNaru fan club! The number one fan club in the high school of Konoha Academy!"

"There's a SasuNaru and a NaruSasu fan club." Sakura states. Her tone remains flat.

"What's the difference?" Naruto asks.

The two presidents yell at the group. "There's a huge difference!"

As they explain the difference between a top and a bottom, Shino casually escapes from the table outside the cafeteria. Lee notices Shino leaves and follows him.

"Shino, wait!"

"What?"

"I'm fine."

"You okay?"

"You sure? It seems like you and Kiba got into a fight."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Even the mention of it reminds Shino what happened in the locker room.

* * *

Shino parts from the kiss, but his hands still linger on Kiba's face. He wonders what's Kiba thinking but is too afraid to open his eyes to find out the answer. Shino's heart palpitates as he lowers his hands to his sides. He steps back and brings his eyes to read Kiba's expressions.

Disgust. That's what Shino first noticed. He should have stopped there, but part of him still had hope that everything will go in his favor.

Confusion. Kiba's eyebrows droop and his mouth distorts as if he is wants to ask a question but doesn't know what to ask first.

Horror. Kiba bends his head down and sprints to his locker. Not once making eye contact with Shino. He shoves on his boxers, T-shirt, and jeans, then forces everything from his locker into his bag. Including those he doesn't need.

Realization. Kiba turns to Shino with his head still staring at the floor. He grabs the locker door for support, and it rattles from the impact.

"Shino – "

"I'll head out first."

He knows his answer. No need for an explanation. Shino runs out of the locker-room and doesn't look back.

* * *

Shino angles his face away from Lee making it difficult for Lee to get a good look at him. Despite Shino's aloofness, Lee can tell that whatever happened to Shino hurt him.

"Hey, cheer up. Don't spoil your youth with sadness!" Lee massages Shino's shoulder to console him. "You and Kiba are best friends."

Shino folds his head back and lets out an irritated groan.

"What did I say?" Lee asks.

"Nothing." Shino shrugs off Lee's hand. As Shino walks away, Lee catches a desperate, hurt expression. An expression he remembers seeing on himself earlier in the year.

"Do you have a crush on Kiba?"

The hairs on Shino's neck stand straight. He turns to Lee. His face showing the answer to Lee's question along with the fear of it being known.

"I won't tell anyone." Lee reassures. "Trust me. I know what it's like not being ready to come out of the closet."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Lee is one of the few LGBT+ who have ever come out in Konoha and the only one being bi. Like the other students, Lee's parents disowned him, and he now lives with his homeroom teacher, Gai Sensei.

"Take your time, but if you need any advice, let me know."

"Thanks, Lee." Shino fiddles with his pocket. "I'm going to get a soda. You wanna follow?"

"Of course!"

* * *

Shino and Lee return to their lunch table to witness yelling and screaming from the two fan club presidents. Some of the table hang their heads in shame while others try to ignore the spectacle. Neji, however, plays with his cabbage and fumes.

"That's enough!" Neji bangs his hands on the table as he stands. "How dare you invade other people's lives like this!"

"What's wrong with it as long as no one gets hurt?" The SasuNaru president defends.

"What constitutes as hurt? You're fighting over if Sasuke'd be better on top over Naruto." Sakura defends.

"It's actually a much more complicated situation than that." Explains the NaruSasu president.

"That's not the point. Who knows when your verbal fights can turn physical."

"Don't exaggerate." Says the SasuNaru president. "Like you've never shipped two people together."

"I haven't." Sakura denies.

"Really? Not even your friends and their crush?"

Sakura doesn't know how to respond. She does want Naruto and Hinata to get together as soon as possible. Not only would they make a cute couple, but Hinata would be so happy.

"We're sorry about the pictures. We'll talk to the other club presidents and make sure this doesn't happen again."

The two club presidents bow and leave the group of friends.

"At least we know this is happening in our school." Neji reasons. Tenten strokes his back lovingly.

Secret glances exchange across the table. Naruto with Hinata, Sakura with Sasuke, Choji with Ino. Shikamaru scans everyone to see how they're doing until he catches Sai's glare. Shino and Kiba look up at each other then flutter their eyes back to their food. No ate lunch that day.

* * *

 **In love: Neji with Tenten; Tenten with Neji; Hinata with Naruto; Sasuke with Sakura; Sakura with Sasuke**

 **In a relationship: Neji and Tenten; Sai and Ino**

* * *

A/N: Chapter 13 will be on 12/27. There's a chance this will actually be posted on 12/26 because I should be home by then and am a time zone ahead. I know I said I'd post once every twice a week, but I'm very sick and have finals coming up. I want to make sure I have enough time to both take care of myself and write. I hope you understand.

I'm so sorry I'm a day late! I've had a 101F fever for the past three days, which has made it difficult to do anything. I've only recently broke the fever, and now just have a lot of phlegm and a voice that sounds like a teenage boy.

I'm very mad at myself because this chapter is not nearly at the quality that I wanted it to be. I barely went through and edited, which might be why it seems more weird than usual. Gyah!

My fever is also the reason why this chapter is so short. I originally intended to make this chapter longer, but that didn't seem possible if I wanted to get it up around the time I planned. The next "half" of this chapter will be up by the 27th.

Part I ends on chapter 14, which means after the next chapter there will be one more VERY long chapter to conclude part I. After part I is finished, I will go on a two month hiatus to finish another fic I have on this website, build a buffer for part II, and clean up the first two chapters of part I. Those first two chapters need so much work.

With all that said, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. I took a gamble writing it knowing most people will probably think I'm making fun of certain pairings but that's not the case at all. I think it's cool how people can find compatibility between two characters based on their personality and interests regardless if they interact with each other a lot or not. I'm mostly interested in how the characters from the Naruto universe would react if they knew about their "fan clubs." I'm debating bringing the fan clubs back later in the story, but haven't set anything in stone yet.

Thank you for reading! Please write a review to let me know what you think of this chapter and this story. The next chapter will be up on 12/27.


End file.
